Harry Potter and the Order of Sorcerers
by Narukami Aiko
Summary: HPCCS Crossover -- Sakura and Co. are called to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their own protection, and to help protect certain people at the school. (Please Read and Review!)
1. A Long Summer

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the second story I've started here. Just a quick note about the following – Yes, it is a Harry Potter / Card Captor Sakura cross over. Fun, ne? Anyways. I was inspired to write this by Mikazukino Hikari. We both sorta had the same idea, and we went two different yet sometimes eerily similar ways with it. So check out her version as well! I've written 6 chapters so far, and I'm working on the seventh. I'll post up chapters as soon as I can write them. So I hope you enjoy this! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Card Captor Sakura" characters, worlds, or anything about them. I do, however, own my own original creations (Alanni Jade, mainly). One day I will be an author, and I will write fanfiction about my own work just so I can say I own it.  
  
Chapter 1: A Long Summer  
  
June 25th, 3:27 A.M., somewhere in the United Kingdom  
  
"Crucio!!!" the hooded man cried again at the crumpled heap at his feet. The man who lay before him writhed in agony again. The hooded man smiled wickedly in the moonlight, then finally lowered his wand. The man at his feet was panting, sweating, but was in too much pain to move, too thankful that the torture was finally over. "There now, Severus, I'm convinced that you are still loyal to me."  
Severus Snape shakily moved up onto his knees and bowed before the Dark Lord. "Thank you, my Lord," Snape said in a voice that was hardly more than a strained whisper, "I live only to serve you."  
"Yes, you do. I hold your life in my hands. It belongs to me." Voldemort sneered down at Snape. "Now go, Severus, be my eyes and ears at Hogwart's, and keep an eye on that twit Dumbledore."  
Snape bowed all the way down to the ground, barely able to keep from crying out in pain, "Yes, my Lord." Snape disapparated from before the Dark Lord and reappeared just outside the wizard town of Hogsmeade. A cloaked figure rushed towards him and quickly knelt next to him. Snape laughed quietly, "He believes me loyal, at least... He bought the story about how I couldn't get away immediately, because who would go through six hours of that kind of torture if they weren't loyal...?"  
Dumbledore helped Snape sit up slowly, "I'm so very sorry, Severus." He gazed at the younger man through his half-moon spectacles, "Let's get you back to the castle and I'll make you some tea. Then you can get a good nights rest, and I'll summon the Order day after tomorrow for a meeting. You can tell us everything then."  
Snape barely managed to nod in affirmation as the headmaster helped him to his feet. Dumbledore put one of his arms around Snape's waist and put one of Snape's arms over his shoulders, holding onto Snape's wrist. "Thank you, headmaster, I've been looking forward to a cup of your tea for about 5 and a half hours now."  
The older man smiled, but there was worry in his eyes. He helped Snape into one of the school carriages before getting in himself. As the carriage headed up towards the school, Dumbledore gazed out one of the windows with a familiar twinkle in his eye. "I think we might need to get a little bit of help this year, Severus."  
  
June 27th, 8:30 A.M., Tomoeda, Japan  
  
"Hoeeee!!!" she cried as the flew down the stairs, "I'm going to be late meeting Tomoyo-chan!"  
As she rushed into the kitchen, she tripped and fell. Looking up, she saw her older brother with his foot sticking out. "You shouldn't be running in the house, kaijuu."  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura glared as she got up quickly. She then proceeded to stamp down very hard on her older brother's right foot. "I am NOT a monster!"  
"Well you sure sound like a kaijuu when you stomp through the house."  
"Onii-chan!" She fumed, and glared daggers at Touya.  
"Good morning, Sakura-san."  
Turning, Sakura looked up at her father with a joyful smile, "Good morning, otou-san!"  
"I made pancakes this morning, Sakura-san. Why don't you sit down and have breakfast? You don't have to meet with Tomoyo until 9, right?" Fujitaka smiled down at his daughter.  
"Okay!" Sakura sat down at the table, and was soon joined by her brother and father.  
"Pancaaaaaaakkkkkkeeeesssssssss! I smell pancakes!!!" Kero cried as he flew into the kitchen.  
Touya grabbed Kero by the tail and pulled him down. "Onii-chan! Be nice to Kero-chan!" Touya glared at the sun guardian of the cards before releasing him.  
Kero floated over to Sakura and sat down on the table. "Pancakes! Wai! Wai!" Fujitaka set a plate full of pancakes in front of Kero-chan, and the guardian quickly downed half the stack.  
Fujitaka smiled at the stuffed animal-like being. "You might want to chew the pancakes before swallowing them, Cerberus." He laughed quietly as Kero began to carefully cut the pancakes into pieces and chew each thoughtfully before swallowing.  
"Arigatou, Fujitaka-san. This is wonderful. I wonder... were you always this good of a cook? I can't remember Clow ever cooking that much." Kero gazed up at the half reincarnation of Clow Reed, now the man Fujitaka, and smiled.  
Fujitaka just laughed. Suddenly an owl flew in through the open kitchen window. "Hoe?" Sakura stared at the tired looking owl as it landed on the table next to Kero. Kero glared at it before flying over to Fujitaka and sitting on his shoulder. "Why is there an owl here?"  
Touya stared for a moment at the bird. "It's got an envelope."  
"Hoe? Oh, it does." Sakura slowly reached out and took the envelope from the owl, and pet it gently on the head. Her father stood, with Kero still on his shoulder, and got a bowl of water from the kitchen for the owl. As he set it before the owl, it hooted gratefully and began to drink. Sakura looked down at the envelope. "Hoe! Otou-san, onii-chan! Look at this!" She pointed at the address that was beautifully written on the front of the envelope.  
Sakura Kinomoto,  
Table in the kitchen,  
Kinomoto Residence  
Fujitaka took the envelope from his daughter's hands, "I wonder..."  
"Wonder what, otou-san?" Sakura blinked up at her father.  
"Oh, nothing. Here, Sakura-san. Open it. It's addressed to you, after all." He handed his daughter the envelope.  
She opened it slowly and pulled out two pieces of paper. She read the first piece out loud, so her father, brother, and Kero-chan could hear what it said, "Dear Miss Kinomoto, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is very rare that we invite students older than the age of 10-11 to the school, and we hope that you will accept and be able to attend for the coming year. Enclosed is a list of things you will need, as well as directions to Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station. We expect your reply by owl no later than July 31st. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwart's."  
There was a moment of silence before Fujitaka spoke up, "Well, looks I'll have to make arrangements with your school for the year, Sakura-san." He smiled down at his daughter, who was still a bit stunned.  
"You mean you're going to let her go?" Touya looked his father in the eyes.  
"Of course, if Sakura-san wants to go, that is." Fujitaka smiled broadly at his children. "Hogwart's is a good school. I went there once for a while, when I was Clow-san." It was at this point that Kero fell off Fujitaka's shoulder and hit the floor.  
"Kero-chan! Pay attention to where you're falling!" Sakura picked up the guardian and held him close, just thinking for a moment. "Otou-san, I can really go?"  
"Of course, Sakura-san. It will be a good learning experience for you. Besides, you'll be there with other people who have magic... it's magic that is different from yours, but you'll probably have a lot of fun. And if you really get homesick, and you aren't happy there, you can come home any time." Fujitaka put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "We'll send your reply as soon as this owl has had a little bit of rest, okay?"  
Sakura dropped Kero and flung her arms around her father. "Arigatou, otou-san!"  
"We'll talk about this more later, Sakura-san. You're going to be late meeting Tomoyo if you don't leave soon."  
"Hoe!!!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! You'll never believe it!!"  
"Nani, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura hugged her friend as they met in Penguin Park.  
"Sakura-chan! I've got magic!" Tomoyo gazed at her friend with starry eyes, "Now I can be just like Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura smiled at her friend. Tomoyo hadn't changed much since the day they met in the third grade. Now both girls were fourteen and finishing middle school. "How do you know you have magic, Tomoyo-chan?"  
"I got a letter today! From an owl!" Tomoyo giggled. "I was invited to a school where they teach witches and wizards!"  
"Sugoi, Tomoyo-chan! I got the same letter today! Is your mom going to let you go? Have you told her yet? How did she react to it?"  
Tomoyo just giggled. "Breathe, Sakura-chan. She was a bit surprised, but she had always suspected something was strange with you, and so she didn't flip or anything. And she's going to let me go! She was hoping you'd get to go too!"  
"Otou-san said that I could! And I always TOLD you that you had magic!" Sakura hugged her friend again, "This year is going to be so much fun!" The two girls walked hand in hand through Penguin park towards the mall.  
  
June 27th, 7:50 P.M., somewhere in London  
  
He sat on the worn-out couch in the living room, sipping a cup of Dumbledore's tea. The meeting of the Order had just adjourned, and the members had been sent on their respective assignments. Since he was still recovering from the torture he had received the other night, Snape was resting at the Order's headquarters.  
Snape had been informed earlier that Dumbledore had invited four new students to the school as transfers. It was especially odd, in Snape's opinion, that these four students were from Japan and China. There were schools in Asia that could take the four, and the part that really got to Snape was that McGonagall had said the four had never been to a wizarding school. So why exactly were they starting so late? Dumbledore had also mentioned something about trying to find a new DADA teacher before the ministry stepped in, something about some educational decrees that were being lobbied for.  
He was not looking forward to going back for the end of term feast in a few days. Dumbledore had told him to stay at the Order's headquarters for a while to rest, but he was restless. It was going to be a very long summer indeed.  
August 27th, 7:45 A.M., Tomoeda, Japan  
  
"You're not going without us!"  
"But Yue-san, I can't take you with me." Sakura sighed and sank down on her bed. Her bags were packed, and she was leaving in an hour for the airport. She looked up at the moon guardian, "Yue-san. Yukito is not a student at the school, and I don't want Yukito to be away from onii-chan for that long. It wouldn't be good for either of them, you know."  
Yue stared at his mistress who looked so concerned for the welfare of her brother and Yukito. "But what if you need me?"  
Sakura smiled, "If I need you, you'll know, and it wouldn't take you that long to get to the school, since you are a magical being."  
"But what about me, Sakura? I want to go with you!" Kero whined. "I can pretend to be a stuffed animal! I won't disturb anything or anyone! I promise! Please???"  
"Kero-chan. You wouldn't be able to just sit in my room all day while I was in classes. You'd get too hungry, or you'd get too bored, and you wouldn't have anything to do."  
"But Sakura, I want to go anyways!!"  
She sighed again. "I could put you in the book, Kero," she began, "and if I were in trouble you'd know and you'd be able to get out."  
Kero pondered this for a moment, "Why don't I stay in your Star Key instead? That way I'd always be with you."  
Sakura smiled, "Good idea, Kero-chan!" She hugged her sun guardian.  
"If Cerberus gets to go, then I want to go too." Yue folded his arms over his chest.  
"No, Yue-san. Yukito needs to be here. You need to be here, too. I want you to take care of otou-san and onii-chan." Sakura stood and took Yue's hands, "Please, Yue-san. I need you to stay here." The guardian sighed, and finally nodded his assent. "Oh, thank you Yue-san!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. He gave a brief smile and hugged her back. Once she had released him, she turned to Kero. "Okay, Kero-chan, time to go into the wand."  
Sakura softly said a chant, and the small key she had been holding transformed into a large wand, which really looked like more of a staff than anything. Kero transformed into his larger form and was surrounded by a golden light. He faded into the light, becoming one with it. The light was then absorbed by the Star Wand. Sakura smiled and the wand turned back into a key. She looped it back onto its chain and put it around her neck.  
Yue closed his eyes and was surrounded by his wings. The wings then disappeared and left Yukito standing in Sakura's room. "Are you ready to go now, Sakura-chan?"  
"Hai, Yukito-san!" She picked up the smaller of her two bags, and Yukito picked up the other. The two headed downstairs.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the airport. Sakura spotted Tomoyo as soon as she walked in the door.  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo rushed to her friend and hugged her. "I can't believe this! We're leaving in less than a half hour!"  
Sakura hugged Tomoyo, who was soon joined by her mother, Sonomi. "Good morning, Sakura-chan." Sonomi smiled.  
"Good morning!" Sakura beamed up at Sonomi. "I'm very glad that you're letting Tomoyo-chan go to school with me!"  
"Good morning, Sonomi-kun." Fujitaka approached the group of women.  
Sonomi glared at him for a brief moment, "Good morning."  
"Are you sure you really want to go, kaijuu?"  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura glared at Touya, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a monster!"  
"Hey, I'm not going to see you for months, so I've got to tease you while I still have time." Touya knelt down, and looked up at Sakura. He couldn't believe how his sister had grown. She was fourteen now, and she was starting to get tall. He was still taller, of course, but now when he knelt he wasn't eye level with Sakura, he was looking up to her. "Just take care of yourself, imouto."  
Sakura's eyes started to fill up with tears. She flung her arms around her brother and held him tight, "I will, onii-chan. I've been training very hard, and so I'm much stronger with my magic and with my fighting skills. I'll be able to take care of myself. You just take care of yourself, and otou-san, and Yukito-san, okay?" He smiled and stood, "Sure, kaijuu."  
"And don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll keep Touya out of trouble." Yukito hugged her tight, "And Yue will take care of your dad and your brother. Write to us often."  
Sakura held Yukito tight, "I will, Yukito-san." She let go of him and turned to her father. "I'll miss you, otou-san." Tears had finally begun to trickle down her cheeks.  
Fujitaka knelt down and hugged his daughter tightly. "Don't worry, Sakura-san, you'll be fine. You and Tomoyo have each other, and Cerberus. You won't have any problems, I'm sure. Eriol-san and I taught you two English, and you're magic has become so strong... Just remember, everything will surely be alright."  
"Everything will surely be alright," Sakura repeated softly as she let go of her father. She rejoined Tomoyo, who was being hugged by her mother. Sonomi grabbed Sakura into the hug as well. After a few moments she released the two girls who took their bags and headed off to their terminal.  
"They will be fine, won't they, Kinomoto-san?" Sonomi asked quietly as the girls walked out of sight.  
"Of course they will, Sonomi-kun." Fujitaka placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
August 28th, 12:00 P.M., The Leaky Cauldron, London  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the Leaky Cauldron, eating their lunch. The food was kind of strange, but it wasn't bad. "I can't wait to finish shopping, Sakura-chan!!!"  
Sakura smiled at her friend. "Well, we don't have that much left. We've already gotten books, clothes, and supplies for classes. I know that you need to get an animal, at least." Sakura smiled. When they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron the night before, there had been an owl in a cage waiting for her in her room. It was a beautiful owl that was midnight black with the strangest blue eyes. The card on it said it was a "good luck with school" present from Eriol.  
"I think I'm going to get an owl, too, Sakura-chan. I need one to send letters to okaa-san."  
"That's a good idea, Tomoyo. I still can't believe Eriol got me an owl! And it's so kawaii!" Sakura giggled as she sipped her juice. "Kero- chan would be so jealous if he knew about Reed-san." Since Eriol had given her the owl, she had named it Reed-san. "So what all do we have left to buy besides your owl?"  
Tomoyo pulled out a sheet of parchment with their school supplies written on it. Her eyes went wide when she scanned the page, "We have to go buy our wands, Sakura-chan! I'm so excited! I get a wand of my own!!! Now I'll get to be just like Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's eyes shone with adoration.  
Sakura laughed a bit nervously, "I don't know if I want a new wand... but I suppose I can't very well use the Star Wand at the school." She glanced around the Cauldron, and she noticed a few people staring at herself and Tomoyo... most likely because they were conversing in rapid-fire Japanese.  
Tomoyo finished her drink and stood. "Are you ready to go buy our wands, Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura nodded and stood, answering Tomoyo in English, "Yes, Tomoyo- chan. Let's go."  
  
The two teenagers wandered out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. First they stopped at Eyelops Owl Emporium, where Tomoyo bought a honey colored owl with beautiful golden eyes. She promptly named it Saku ("Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! You can't just shorten my name and give it to an owl!!", "But it looks like you, Sakura-chan! Except for its eyes!").  
Then they headed to Ollivander's to buy the last of their school supplies – their wands. "I'm so excited, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo held her best friends hand as they walked up to the shop. She gazed up at the sign above the door, "Oh my. They've been in business a long time, haven't they?"  
Sakura nodded and led the way in. She looked around the shop in awe. There were dusty boxes everywhere. "New wands...?" An older gentleman came from somewhere behind one of the many shelves on which the dusty boxes were stored. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "I don't remember ever selling the two of you wands... Did you lose yours, or did you buy them somewhere else...?"  
Sakura smiled, "No, sir, but we do need to get new wands."  
He gazed into Sakura's jade colored orbs, "Hm... Alright then. But it seems like I've got a tricky customer in you, miss." The man smiled and turned to one of the shelves. "I think I know exactly what you need." He searched the shelves for a moment before pulling out a box. "Aha, here it is... Try this, my dear." He handed Sakura the wand. Sakura took the wand in her hand, and it felt like it belonged there. She flicked the wand, and out of the tip flowed a shower of pink sparks and cherry blossoms. "I knew it. You are a tricky customer, my dear. This is Rosewood and Holly, 14 and a quarter inches, with a unicorn hair at the core, from one of the most beautiful young unicorns I've ever seen. Rosewood is known for its use in matters of the heart, healing, and divination. Holly is known for its protective qualities, very good for defense." Sakura smiled, very happy with her wand. The shop keep turned to Tomoyo, "How about you, my dear?"  
Tomoyo stepped up to the man, ready for her turn. "Ah, and I think I have exactly what you need, dear." He turned to the shelves once again and quickly found the box he needed. He took the wand out of the box and handed it to Tomoyo. "Just give it a swish to try it out." Tomoyo did, and a few purple sparks flew out of the tip of the wand. "Yes, perfect match. It's Red Cedar and Oak, 12 and a quarter inches, with essence of phoenix feather for the core. Red cedar and oak are known to be protective woods, very good for defense against the dark arts."  
The two paid their sums to the shopkeeper and left happy. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron, put Tomoyo's owl safely in their room, then returned to the Alley for the rest of the afternoon to just hang out and shop. 


	2. The Transfers

A/N: Hokai. Here's chapter 2. I really hope you guys will like this story. I think it's actually turning out pretty good (as does my good friend and wonderful writer Mikazukino Hikari – go read her stuff! It's awesome!). Anyways, I wont prattle on. Enjoy! And leave a review or two!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any lucrative Anime/Manga or book franchizes (I.E. Card Captor Sakura, Harry Potter). If I did, I would've retired to New Zealand long ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Transfers  
  
September 1st, 10:50 A.M., King's Cross Station, London  
  
"Hurry, Sakura-chan! The train leaves at 11 on the dot! We don't want it to leave without us!!!" Tomoyo and Sakura pushed their carts through the crowds towards platforms nine and ten. Luckily Eriol had stopped by that morning to wake the two up and tell them how to board the train.  
The two girls reached their destination and stared at the wall. "Do you think we'll really be able to run through the wall, Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Well, that's what Eriol-kun said to do, and I trust him." Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.  
Sakura nodded, resolute. "Alright then. I'll go first. I just hope this works." Sakura closed her eyes and lowered her head as she broke into a full run at the barrier. To her surprise she ran right through and onto a platform where there were other students pushing carts and hurrying onto a scarlet colored train. A few moments later she was joined by Tomoyo. "Come on, Tomoyo-chan, we better get on the train before it leaves us." They grabbed their bags and their owls and hurried onto one of the last cars of the train.  
Luckily they were able to find an empty compartment. They stowed their bags and sat down. It wasn't long before the train lurched forward and began its journey to Hogwart's.  
  
They amber-eyed boy stared at his cousin as the train started to leave the station. She was reading a book entitled "Hogwart's: A History". He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "Syaoran, quit sulking."  
"Why would I be sulking, Meilin?"  
Meiling closed the book for a moment and looked her cousin in the eyes, "Because you were expecting her to be here, and she isn't."  
Xiao Lang Li glared at his cousin before turning to stare out the window. "If you were invited, then she should've been." "Syaoran! Don't be so mean!"  
"Well it's true, Meilin." He sighed softly. Why wasn't she here? He closed his eyes and thought about her. If she had come, she would've rushed to his compartment and found him, wouldn't she? He began to feel something familiar on the train... something that felt pink and happy... He got up and ran from the compartment.  
"Syaoran! Where are you going? Wait for me!" Meiling ran after her cousin as he bolted down the train. He stopped when he reached the second to last car, "What is it, Syaoran?" He proceeded down to the last door on the left and simply stood in front of it.  
  
"I still can't believe I convinced Yue-san to stay at home. He really wasn't very happy about it."  
Tomoyo giggled, "I bet. But he's always grumpy."  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura giggled, too. "He isn't grumpy... He's just over- protective." She stood to take out a textbook to read (so she'd be prepared when she got to school) when there was a knock at the door. She turned to the door, "Hoe? Who'd be knocking on our door, Tomoyo?" Her best friend shrugged. "Come in," Sakura called in English.  
The door slid open and Sakura dropped the textbook. "Sakura! Tomoyo!" Meiling Li rushed into the compartment past her cousin and hugged Tomoyo. Before Sakura knew what was happening, she was in Syaoran's arms.  
"Syaoran-kun?" She hugged the boy tight. "I missed you," she whispered.  
"I knew you'd be here. I knew you'd be invited. How could they not invite the most powerful sorceress in the world?" Syaoran smiled. He finally released her, only so he could look at her more properly. She had grown even more beautiful than he had imagined. He felt himself blush very slightly, "I missed you too, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura couldn't believe how tall Syaoran had gotten. He was nearly as tall as father, and he was devastatingly handsome. Her train of thought was interrupted by a fit of giggles coming from Meiling and Tomoyo. She blushed lightly as she turned to hug Meiling. "Meilin! You've got magic, too! Isn't this great?" Meiling simply giggled and hugged Sakura.  
Syaoran and Sakura sat down together across from Meiling and Tomoyo, and the four began to catch up on all the goings on since they had last seen each other.  
  
Across the hall, Harry sat with Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood. Neville was going on about his newest plant, which had moments earlier spewed some kind of puss or sap all over the occupants. Harry sighed, and the door slid open. "Oh... hello, Harry," said a rather familiar voice, "Um... bad time?"  
Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses and replaced them on his face. He looked up at Cho Chang rather blankly, "Oh... hi."  
"Um, just thought I'd say hi... 'bye then." She closed the door again and departed. Harry groaned and sank down in his seat.  
Ginny sighed and pulled out her wand, "Scourgify!" The stinksap vanished, and Neville mumbled an apology.  
It wasn't long before the door to the compartment slid open again and two prefects squeezed in. "I can't believe they made him a prefect," said the red haired boy as he sat next to Harry.  
"Ron, you're just going to have to learn to live with it," replied Hermione as she sat next to Neville.  
"What's he going to have to learn to live with, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Malfoy's one of the Slytherin prefects." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Yes, and you're going to be civil to him this year." Hermione was very firm, "I don't care how much we don't like him and he doesn't like us. We are prefects now, Ron, and we have to set a good example."  
Ron sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know. At least this year won't be boring." Ron nudged his best friend, "Guess what, Harry."  
Harry looked at Ron, still upset about the Cho incident that had occurred moments before Ron and Hermione had shown up, "What, Ron?"  
"They just told us we've got four new students!"  
Neville looked up from his plant, "There's a whole year full of new students though, Ron..."  
"What he means," Hermione began, "is that there are four transfer students. Three of them are going to be fourth years, and the other will be a fifth year."  
Harry pondered for a moment before saying, "Well, that's a bit odd, isn't it?"  
  
"You should've seen the look on the Elders' faces when they found I had magic after all!" Meiling was relating the arrival of their letters to Tomoyo, who was listening intently. Across from them, Sakura was telling Syaoran about all the training she'd been doing, how Eriol came to visit just about every other month to help her train, and how well she was able to control her magic now. He nodded, telling her of his training as well.  
Sakura stood, grabbing a photo album that she had taken with her (for memories sake), and handed it to Syaoran. As she was about to sit again the door to the compartment slid open, revealing a tall boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Behind him were two very large, very imposing looking boys. The blonde boy held out his hand to Sakura, "Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said, motioning to the two boys behind him.  
Sakura tentatively took his hand and shook it, "Kino- er, Sakura Kinomoto." Her voice had a very light British accent. Draco smiled wickedly, looking the girl up and down. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and her hair was a beautiful honey color. Sakura released his hand. "This is Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo bowed slightly as Sakura said her name, "Meilin Li," Meiling bowed also, "and her cousin, Xiao Lang Li." Syaoran just stared at the intruder.  
Draco stepped closer to Sakura, "Well, it's very nice to meet you all. I just wanted to welcome you, as a prefect, and to tell you about Slytherin house."  
"Slytherin house?" Sakura repeated. "What's that?"  
Draco sneered, "Oh, you're mudbloods then, eh?" He took a step away from Sakura. "Never mind then, Slytherin is too good for the likes of you."  
Sakura stared at the boy, rather confused. Apparently Syaoran understood what the boy was talking about and he stood quickly. Sakura put a hand up and stopped Syaoran.  
"That's right, call off your body guard, little girl."  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "What makes you think I need a body guard?" Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She winced, he was hurting hurt. "Let go of me."  
Draco gave a short laugh, "Or what, mudblood?"  
The star key on Sakura's necklace began to glow with a golden light, and it blinded Malfoy. He let go of Sakura and took a step back. For no apparent reason, Malfoy was thrown back into his comrades and against the door across the hall. Sakura smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Kero-chan."  
  
"I think I'm going to go say hello to the new students," Hermione said as she stood. "Are you coming, Ron?"  
"Yeah, 'course." Ron stood and looked at Harry, who nodded and stood to the unasked question. Hermione reached to open the door when it sounded like something heavy had just hit it. She quickly slid the door open and looked out into the hall only to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle running towards the front of the train. The door across the hall slid shut quickly. "Bloody hell, what happened to Malfoy?"  
"Maybe it has something to do with the people across the hall," Harry ventured.  
"I think that's where some of the transfers are..." Hermione stared at the door. "Well, let's find out."  
Ron knocked on the door of the compartment and waited a moment. "Come in," said a warm voice. He slid the door open only to find a green-eyed girl in a fighting stance. She relaxed and stood when she got a good look at the three Gryffindors. She laughed a bit nervously, "Sorry. Thought it was Malfoy again."  
Hermione smiled, "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. We're the Gryffindor prefects," indicating herself and the red haired boy next to her. She held out a hand to Sakura.  
Sakura smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura all turned to stare at the boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He looked uncomfortable under their stares, and his aura gave away the fact that he seemed rather upset by all the attention that was focused on him. Sakura smiled politely and held out her hand to him, "And you are...?"  
He blinked for a moment, then looked at Ron and Hermione. "You mean... you don't know who I am?" Sakura glanced back at her comrades who all shrugged, and then turned back to Harry. He took her hand, quite surprised, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
"It is nice to meet you, Harry Potter-san. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She looked to her friends, and it appeared that she was once again elected spokesperson for the group. She sighed quietly and turned back to the Gryffindor trio. "This is Tomoyo Daidouji, Meilin Li, and her cousin Xiao Lang Li." Each bowed as they were introduced. Sakura sat down next to Syaoran and indicated for the visitors to sit. Ron quickly sat down next to Tomoyo, and Hermione sat beside him. Harry sat down quietly next to Sakura.  
They all sat in silence for a moment. Hermione finally spoke up, "So where are you all from?"  
"Tomoyo and I are from Tomoeda, Japan. Meilin and Syaoran are from Hong Kong." Sakura smiled brilliantly. Ron was in awe – he suspected she and the other two girls must be part veela.  
"Then how do you all know each other?" Hermione looked a bit puzzled. "You seem to know each other..."  
Tomoyo giggled, "Li and Meilin were transfers at our school in Tomoeda for a while. But we haven't seen either of them in about two years."  
Ron kept staring at Sakura, which made her giggle a bit, and it made Syaoran glare. Hermione nudged him slightly to get him to quit staring. He snapped out of the trance, "So uh, where did you learn English. You speak it very well... and you've even got a bit of a British accent."  
Sakura nodded, "A friend of the family taught Tomoyo and myself."  
Syaoran motioned to Meiling and himself, "We're from Hong Kong."  
Ron stared at him blankly, as if that was supposed to mean something. "Right, mate, got it."  
Harry was being uncharacteristically quiet. Sakura turned to the boy on her left, "Are you feeling alright, Potter-san?"  
He was a bit startled, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks. I was just wondering what all that with Malfoy was about."  
Meiling laughed haughtily. "He seriously underestimated who he was dealing with." Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged confused glances.  
"He wasn't being very nice to Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began, then paused, her eyes beginning to shine with that familiar adoration.  
Syaoran smirked, "He and his friends left rather abruptly."  
Ron stared at the amber-eyed boy, "So did you hit him hard? We heard him crash into our door."  
"I didn't do anything. Sakura did." Syaoran folded his arms over his chest once again.  
Sakura laughed, turning slightly red. "Well, uh, I really didn't do anything..." She stood and bowed slightly, "Gomen, but I think that it's probably time to change into our robes. Please excuse us."  
Hermione stood, "Of course. We'll see you at the sorting. Maybe one of you will be in Gryffindor with us!" Hermione ushered Ron and Harry out of the compartment and back across the hall. She heard Sakura scolding Syaoran in Japanese and Sakura closed their door.  
The Gryffindors settled down in their compartment once more. "So what were they like?" Ginny asked. Ron began to describe the three beautiful girls to Ginny and Neville, while Harry just kind of stared off into space. After a while, Hermione told Ginny about the boy, and they did the girl talk thing. Harry pondered what the year was going to be like.  
  
September 1st, 3:14 P.M., Hogwart's School  
  
Snape stepped into Dumbledore's office, "You needed to see me, headmaster?" He stopped short when he saw a woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy."  
"That's quite alright, Severus. Come in, please, come in." Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. "Severus, I'd like you to meet Alanni Jade." The woman stood and turned to Snape. She was fairly tall, with shoulder lengthed red hair, and jade colored eyes with bits of sliver mixed into them. She held out her hand to him, and he took it. "She's agreed to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"A pleasure," Snape said, not really meaning it. He had always wanted to teach DADA, and Dumbledore knew it.  
"I called you up here, Severus, because I need you to help Alanni get set up before the students arrive. We are very lucky to have her here on such short notice." Dumbledore smiled broadly at Jade.  
"Yes, we are very fortunate," mumbled Snape.  
Dumbledore must have over heard and cleared his throat, "Severus, I want you to show Alanni to the teachers dormitories, and then help her get a classroom set up. The students will be here in a matter of two or so hours, and I'd like for you both to be able to attend the feast."  
"Of course, headmaster. Please, follow me, Professor Jade." Snape turned to exit the office. Jade hung back for a moment, whispering something to Dumbledore, who simply nodded and patted her on the back. She then followed Snape down the stairs and out of the office. The two headed towards the teacher's dormitories.  
  
"So, Professor Snape, may I call you Severus?" Jade smiled her most charming smile.  
The effort was lost on Snape. "If that is really what you'd like to do..." She giggled like a school girl, "Yes, I would like to. And please, Severus, call me Lani."  
He surveyed her with cold eyes as they arrived at the teacher's dormitories. "Alright, Professor Jade, pick any available room you'd like." She looked a bit hurt at the way he addressed her, but she wandered off to find a room anyways.  
A few moments later she returned, "Found one." She smiled, and he noticed her eyes were no longer green, but silver... "Will you help me with my things, Severus? Please?" She walked to the fireplace of the teacher's common room and picked up a couple of bags. Reluctantly, Snape went over and picked up a trunk which was much lighter than it appeared. He followed her towards the room she had picked out for herself.  
He saw that it was about half the size of his own room. Each teacher's room was actually more than just a single room – it had a private bathroom, a bedroom, and a "living room" type area. Still, Jade's chambers were considerably smaller than his own. He wondered why she would pick out such a small room when he knew that larger ones were available. He shrugged to himself and proceeded into the bedroom and set the trunk at the foot of her bed.  
"Well, would you like to pick out a classroom now, Professor Jade?"  
"Please, Severus, call me Lani." She smiled still, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes (which were green again – he wondered at that). "Yes, let's go."  
They left her chambers and the teacher's dormitories. "Do you know what part of the castle you'd like best?" he queried.  
She thought it over for a moment, "Yes. Let's head towards the south end of the castle. I'd like something either near the courtyard or the lake..."  
He nodded, "I know of a room that looks out onto the lake. Follow me, please." He quickened his pace a bit, anxious to be rid of the new teacher.  
The two professors walked in silence for a bit. As they neared the room, Jade spoke up, "Severus? Do you remember me at all?" His pace slowed slightly as Jade caught up to him, "From where, Professor Jade?"  
She sighed quietly as they reached the empty classroom. "From here, from grade school..." He narrowed his eyes at her... she did look rather familiar. Then it hit him. She had always followed him like a lost puppy dog when they were at Hogwart's. Jade was in his year, and she had been a Gryffindor. She saw the recognition in his eyes, "You do remember me..." She smiled sadly.  
"Yes, I do, Professor Jade." He turned towards the door, "Now that you have a suitable classroom I will be going. I have a few last minute preparations to make myself. I suggest you get as much set up as you can." He glanced back at Jade briefly before he left.  
She sighed and walked into the office that was connected to the classroom. "Missed you too, Severus..." She left the classroom and headed back towards her new rooms to get her things.  
  
Snape sat in his office, making a few last adjustments to his lesson plans, and thinking about his years at Hogwart's. Jade had always followed him around school, and had even stood up to James Potter and his gang more than a time or two on Snape's behalf. Snape could never understand why she had always been so nice... She was still nice. It put Snape in an even worse mood.  
There was a knock on his office door. "Come in," he called grumpily. Professor Dumbledore entered Snape's office, a tea pot in his hand.  
"I thought you might like a cup of tea, Severus," the headmaster smiled warmly.  
Snape stood and turned to a cabinet behind him. He opened it and pulled out two teacups and saucers. He set them on the desk as Dumbledore sat down. "Thank you, headmaster, I could use a cup of tea."  
The headmaster chuckled softly and poured two cups of tea. He set the teapot down and picked up one of the cups. "I trust you helped Alanni find a place to sleep and a place to teach?" The old man smiled and sipped his tea.  
Snape picked up the other cup and took a sip, "Yes, headmaster. But you know, I really could've taken up the position. Who better than a former servant of the Dark Lord to teach defense against the dark arts?"  
"Exactly, Severus." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.  
Snape was a bit confused, "Well, then why didn't I get the position?"  
Dumbledore set the tea cup down and refilled it. "Did you think that you were really the only one to turn against Voldemort?"  
His eyes widened as he set his cup down, "Professor Jade was a spy?"  
"She still is, Severus," the headmaster nodded. "In fact, she became a death eater only to spy on Voldemort and his inner circle."  
Snape was slightly taken aback. "I didn't know..." He had suddenly found himself feeling a bit more respect for Jade... but only a bit.  
"She's been with him all summer, and I was very lucky to be able to get her to teach this year."  
"Why so lucky, headmaster?" Snape refilled his own cup of tea.  
Dumbledore sighed quietly, "She's in a very delicate position with Voldemort, Severus. She is like his right hand..."  
Snape thought back to all those meetings (or, rather, torture sessions) with Voldemort. There had always been a death eater standing just behind and to the side of Voldemort, even when the dark lord had sent all his other servants away, that one would remain. "I see..."  
"Severus, I just came to ask you to keep an eye on her. Things are going to be very difficult for her this year. The ministry has passed new educational decrees, and will most likely target her." He sighed, finishing his second cup of tea, "She has been through a lot, Severus, more than even you have. I ask you to show her a bit of compassion." Snape nodded slowly, "I'll do what I can, headmaster, but only because you've asked me to."  
Dumbledore smiled and rose, "Thank you, Severus." He turned and headed out of the potions master's office. "And who knows, maybe you'll actually become her friend," he said quietly to himself as he left the office.  
Snape leaned back in his chair, barely catching what the headmaster had said as he had left. 


	3. The Arrival

A/N: Chapter 3! Huzzah! Hopefully this is all working and everything is going up as planned. If not I'll nix everything and start over.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The Arrival  
  
September 1st, 6:41 P.M., Hogsmeade  
  
The scarlet train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Hermione had stopped by Sakura's compartment to tell them to leave their things on the train, that it would all be waiting in their rooms once they were assigned to a house. Sakura had found this rather odd, but had left her things nonetheless – except for the cards, that is. The cards were hidden in a special pocket that Tomoyo had sown into her school robes.  
Tomoyo and Sakura marveled at their surroundings. The Head Boy was shouting for the first years to follow him, so Sakura asked Syaoran what they were supposed to do. Syaoran went and asked the Head Boy and was told that they would be taking carriages with the rest of the upper classmen.  
Sakura immediately liked the carriages for the beasts that pulled them. She petted the one pulling theirs before climbing into the carriage.  
It didn't take long to reach the castle. Tomoyo looked out the window of their carriage, "Sakura-chan! Look at this place!"  
"Sugoi, Tomoyo-chan! Ne, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura gazed up at the huge castle. Syaoran nodded and glanced at the castle. The carriages came to a halt and the four clambered out. They followed the lines of students heading into the castle.  
Sakura noticed that they were getting a lot of stares from the students, and she could hear whispered conversations about them. She took Tomoyo and Meiling's hands for reassurance. The two other girls smiled at Sakura, as did Syaoran.  
A tall woman with a pointy hat approached the four and smiled (though the smile looked rather odd on the woman). "I am Professor McGonagall. If you would please follow me, the headmaster would like to speak with you."  
The students whispers got louder, and Sakura panicked for a brief moment. Then she thought that the headmaster probably just wanted to talk to them about their transfer. There's no way they could be in trouble already.  
The professor led the four transfer students through the halls and up to the statue of a creature Sakura didn't recognize. "Lemon drops," the professor said to the statue, and it slid aside revealing a spiral staircase that was rising up. "Please go up the stairs and to the headmaster's office. I must see to the first years." She turned to leave but stopped, "And welcome to Hogwart's." Professor McGonagall left the four.  
Syaoran sighed and went first, knowing that the girls were all too scared to lead the way. He led the way up the stairs followed closely by Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Once at the top of the stairs, Sakura knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," called a warm, inviting voice. Syaoran opened the door and the four walked into the headmaster's office.  
Sakura gawked at all the things in the office. There were portraits everywhere – and the inhabitants were moving! Some of the paintings were even missing their subjects.  
"Welcome, children," said the man behind the desk. He was an older man, with a long white beard and kind blue eyes that sparkled behind half moon glasses. "It is an honor to have the four of you here. Please, sit," the headmaster motioned to the four chairs in front of his desk. Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sat down quietly. "I'm sure you are all wondering why exactly you are here," he began. "You all would've been invited to study at wizarding schools much earlier, in fact, but I was informed of certain circumstances which were unavoidable for the four of you."  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, interrupting the headmaster. Sakura nudged him and gave him a look that said "be respectful".  
Dumbledore just chuckled, winking at Sakura. "I've been in contact with Eriol Hiiragizawa for the past few years, and he informed me of the events which would be taking place for the four of you." Syaoran grimaced at the mention of Eriol. "And may I say right now that I am very honored to have the Card Mistress at this wonderful school," Dumbledore chuckled again. The four students before him looked rather shocked at his knowledge of matters that they had thought secret.  
"Thank you, headmaster," Sakura said, blushing. "But may I ask why Meilin and Tomoyo were not invited earlier?"  
Dumbledore nodded, "I was told that they were essential to the completion of your mission, Miss Kinomoto, that you could not do without either of them. So all of your invitations were delayed a few years." Meiling and Tomoyo beamed – only Sakura had ever told them they were so important. "Now, Ms. Li, Ms. Daidouji – I need to speak with Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li for a moment before we all head to the start of term feast. I ask you one last thing – please do not mention anything about the cards or their mistress to anyone at this school. It is very important that we keep it a secret for as long as possible." Tomoyo and Meiling nodded, "Thank you. Now please wait downstairs. We will join you momentarily."  
As soon as Tomoyo and Meiling left the office, Syaoran turned to Dumbledore, "So why are we really here?"  
Dumbledore chuckled as Sakura nudged Syaoran again. "It's alright, Miss Kinomoto. Well, Mr. Li, this year is going to be a very difficult year. I have asked you here, to Hogwart's for two reasons. You see, there are plenty of schools in Asia where the four of you could study, but none can offer you what we can – security." Sakura looked quite confused. Dumbledore smiled, but there was a great sadness in his eyes and his aura, "There is a great threat to the wizarding world right now, Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li. About the time you were born, Mr. Li," the great wizard began, "there was a plague on the wizarding world – and his name was Voldemort."  
Syaoran nodded, "The Elders have told me about this man, the one they call the Dark Lord."  
"Yes, the dark lord," Dumbledore seemed to sneer a bit when he said the title, "he was defeated by a baby, banished to a life that barely resembled living. This past summer he restored himself to his full powers." Syaoran was about to say something but Dumbledore held up a hand, "I am almost finished, Mr. Li, just a moment, please." The headmaster sank into his chair behind the desk and took a deep breath, "Now, I brought you all to Hogwart's for your protection. As hard as we tried to keep Miss Kinomoto and her powers a secret, it seems that Voldemort has found out about them, and about you Mr. Li. Hogwart's can offer you all protection that other schools cannot." He paused for a moment, "But I have also brought you here to help protect. Miss Kinomoto, you are the most powerful sorceress in the whole of the world, and Mr. Li, you are only a bit behind her. The baby that defeated Voldemort fifteen years ago is his main target, and I would like for the two of you to do all you can to befriend the boy and keep him safe."  
"Who is he?" Sakura spoke for the first time since entering the office.  
Dumbledore smiled warmly at the girl, "Harry Potter." A look of understanding passed over Sakura's face and Dumbledore nodded. "Now, I believe it is time for us to go to the feast, and to get the four of you sorted into your houses." The headmaster stood and led the two sorcerers out of his office and down the stairs where they met up with Tomoyo and Meiling. The four students followed their new headmaster through the school towards the Great Hall.  
  
The four transfer students stood at the front of the Great Hall with the first years, but all the eyes of the staff and students were on them while a tattered hat sang a rather dark song, and emphasized the need for the houses to unite this year.  
Professor McGonagall stood next to the stood and unrolled a scroll with a list of names on it. She began calling names, and the nervous first years sat on the stool and put the tattered hat on their heads. After a few moments the hat would call out a house, and one of the four great tables would break out in applause.  
Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura were holding hands, waiting nervously. Sakura noticed that all the students were staring up at her and her friends. She blushed slightly, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard professor McGonagall call out "Daidouji, Tomoyo!"  
Tomoyo nervously approached the stool and sat, tentatively placing the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat called out loudly, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table burst into loud applause, extremely excited to get the first of the four transfer students.  
Sakura held Meiling and Syaoran's hands now, waiting nervously for her turn. "Everything will be alright," she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She turned to grin at Syaoran and nodded.  
"Kinomoto, Sakura!" McGonagall called. Sakura slowly approached the stool and sat, placing the hat on her head.  
Ah, the card mistress, hello. It is an honor to have you here, said a voice inside her head. She nearly fell off the stool when she realized it was the hat talking to her. Um, thanks, she thought back. I know just where to put you, said the voice again. "Gryffindor!" the hat cried out. The Gryffindors stood up and applauded wildly. Sakura quickly went and joined their table, sitting by Hermione and across from Harry. She looked over at Tomoyo sadly, but her friend smiled brightly. She returned her attention to the line of students still standing before the teacher's table. She waited nervously for Meiling and Syaoran to be sorted.  
Sooner than she thought, Sakura heard "Li, Meilin!" Meiling sat down on the stool and moments later the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table burst into applause as Meiling joined them.  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran as McGonagall called out his name. The hat stayed on his head a bit longer than it did for other students, and Sakura decided that the hat must be talking to him as well. "Gryffindor!" the hat called, and the table Sakura was sitting at burst into applause once more.  
Syaoran joined Sakura who hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy Syaoran- kun! I thought I'd be all alone!" They sat down together and they were congratulated by the Gryffindors around them. They hardly paid attention to the rest of the sorting.  
When the last first year had been placed into a house (Hufflepuff, by the by), Dumbledore stood and the Hall became quiet. "Before we start the feast and a new term, I will quell the curiosity that is overwhelming the Hall right now. Firstly, you all may have noticed four students who are a bit bigger than the first years. They are transfer students – the three young ladies will be joining the fourth year, and Mr. Li will be joining the fifth years." Dumbledore smiled kindly at Syaoran and Sakura. "Also, you may have noticed a new teacher in our ranks. I would like to introduce to you all to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Alanni Jade." Jade stood and waved to the students. Some of the older male students let out a catcall or two (like the Weasley twins). "Now now, settle down. Let's begin the feast, and a new year!" He clapped his hands and a magnificent feast appeared on the table.  
  
Sakura chatted amiably with the Gryffindor students around her. Syaoran remained rather quiet, but then again that wasn't unusual for him. At one point during dinner Hermione rather surprised Sakura by asking, "So what would you prefer us to call you? I realize that in Japan, people usually go on a last name basis unless they know each other well."  
The card mistress smiled brilliantly, "That is true. But Granger-san, if you'd like, you can call me Sakura."  
Hermione smiled, "Only if you call me Hermione." Sakura nodded quickly. She was very happy to be fitting in with her new housemates. "What about you, mate? What should we call you?" Ron pointedly asked Syaoran.  
"Li," Syaoran said briskly. Sakura frowned only slightly at his rude behavior.  
Ron nodded slowly, "Right then, Li. Got it, mate." Sakura smiled brilliantly at Ron, trying to make him feel a bit better – it did.  
Sakura was soon distracted from her new friends, because she felt eyes on her. She glanced at the other student tables, wondering if maybe Tomoyo or Meiling was watching her, but they weren't – they were absorbed in conversation with the people around them. Sakura turned her gaze to the teacher's table, and found who was watching her. The new DADA teacher was staring intensely at Sakura, and when the girl caught her eye, she smiled. Sakura smiled back a bit timidly. The teacher made Sakura's skin crawl... she wondered about that.  
  
Jade watched the honey-haired girl intently, feeling a great sadness and heavy heartedness wash over her. That poor, innocent, wonderful girl was being dragged into the middle of a war that was about to begin.  
Sakura looked around the hall as Jade watched her. Finally the girl gazed up at the teacher's table and caught Jade's eye. The new DADA teacher was slightly startled, but smiled kindly at Sakura, hoping that she hadn't surprised the young card mistress. However, Jade could tell by the girls beautiful pink aura that she was uncomfortable under the teacher's gaze. Reluctantly Jade averted her gaze and turned to the rather unhappy potions master beside her.  
"Why were you staring at her?" he said rather grumpily.  
Jade sighed, "Do you think he was right to bring her into this, Severus?"  
The potions master seemed a bit taken aback by the question. Jade had always confused him so – she was always so concerned about others, but at what cost to herself? He sighed quietly before answering, "I don't know if he was right or if he was wrong, but it was necessary. From what I've been told, she's a very strong girl... I'm sure she'll be alright."  
The newest professor smiled sadly and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine as well." Jade took a sip from her goblet full of water before smiling brilliantly at Snape. "I always knew that you were a sweet guy deep down inside." She winked at him.  
He sneered, and his mood darkened even more. He had already been in a foul mood because he was going to have to go see the Dark Lord after the feast... but now, now Jade thought he was "a sweet guy". He glared at the woman with silver eyes beside him, and she frowned, turning away from him.  
Dumbledore stood, signaling the end of the feast. He made a few start of term announcements, then dismissed the students to go off to their houses. Snape stood and moved quickly from the Great Hall. He was almost to the entrance of the school when the headmaster caught up to him. "Severus, wait just a moment, please."  
Snape stopped and turned to look at the old man behind him. "Yes, headmaster?"  
"Severus," Dumbledore began, "I don't think you should go alone tonight. I've been having a bad feeling all day."  
Snape shook his head and sighed. "I can't take someone with me..."  
"Not to the meeting, of course... but to wait for you when you come back. I have a feeling that you might not be able to make it back up to the castle..."  
Reluctantly Snape nodded, "Alright. You obviously cannot come with me, headmaster, so who are you going to send? Minerva?"  
"No, not Minerva. Me." Jade stepped from behind Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled at the newest teacher, and there was a kind of awe in his blue eyes. "I know what he's like, Severus... and since he has no need of me to be there tonight... I'll wait for you to come back, just in case."  
Snape looked up to the headmaster pleadingly, but Dumbledore just smiled. "Alright. I don't know how long it's going to be, though," Snape began as he started towards the Whomping willow. Jade nodded at the different things Snape was saying to her as she followed closely behind him.  
Dumbledore watched the two teachers walk away, his normally warm blue eyes now seemed quite sad and cold. He had a very bad feeling about the night... He feared that his potions master might not come back the same... if at all.  
  
Sakura sat by the fire with Ginny and Hermione, teaching them a bit of Japanese (so they wouldn't be so confused around her) and telling Hermione about how the Japanese school system works (Hermione was fascinated). Syaoran was being fawned over by all the Gryffindor girls, and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.  
Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be brooding in the armchair by the fire. Ron was going on and on about the upcoming Quidditch season, but Harry only nodded from time to time. Sakura glanced at Harry occasionally during her conversation with the youngest Weasley and the Gryffindor prefect, noticing the agitation in his aura. "Excuse me for a moment," she said to Ginny and Hermione. She rose and walked over to Harry, gracefully plopping down into the chair beside the boy who lived. She leaned on the arm of her chair, moving closer to Harry, "What's wrong, Harry?"  
The green eyed boy was a bit startled as his train of thought was interrupted by the gorgeous Japanese transfer student. "Huh? Oh, nothing, Sakura, I was just thinking..."  
Sakura gave him a dazzling smile, "Alright... but if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to come to me. I would very much like to be your friend, Harry-kun..." Her emerald eyes sparkled, and Harry was entranced, enamored. The boy nodded dumbly as Sakura rose. She told everyone goodnight before running over to Li and giving him a quick hug.  
  
Sakura was the first one to go up to the fourth year's room for the night. She guessed that most everyone would stay up a while later, but she was tired from the day of traveling. The card mistress quickly changed into her pajamas and clambered into the four poster bed. She drew the curtains shut around her bed and took out her Sakura Cards.  
She waited for two hours, silently holding her Sakura Cards and waiting for everyone in the Tower to go to bed and fall asleep. She stretched out with her aura and felt that everyone had finally gone to sleep. She sat up, and pulled out the Dream Card. She placed it on the bed in front of her and concentrated on Harry Potter. "Dream," she began quietly, "your mistress Sakura wishes to gain knowledge of the boy Harry Potter through his own memories and the memories of those closest to him. Send me this knowledge, your mistress Sakura commands!" There was a bright flash of light, then Sakura was asleep in her bed.  
  
She was pacing now. He'd been gone far too long. She was starting to worry. Jade sighed and leaned against the tree she was standing under. "Something isn't right..." she muttered to herself.  
Just then a figure apparated and collapsed to the ground before her. The man at her feet looked to be barely breathing. She quickly knelt beside him and brushed the inky black strands of hair out of his face. "Severus... can you hear me?" She put a hand on Snape's cheek – he seemed to be running a fever. "Come on, let's get back to the castle and I'll fix you up, and tomorrow you'll be back to your old grumpy self." Snape groaned quietly as Jade heaved him up and half dragged him through town to the shrieking shack.  
  
Sakura woke early the next morning and went to the window of the tower. The sun had still not risen, and the fact that she was awake was quite an odd occurrence. But the young girl was troubled. As she stared out of the tower, she began to cry quietly for Harry Potter. It amazed her that a boy hardly older than herself could have gone through so much and remained such a nice person still. Granted the same could be said about herself and Syaoran, but Sakura never thought about herself like that. Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw two figures walking across the half moonlit grounds – no, there was one figure walking and carrying the second. She stared at the two intensely... one of the aura's she recognized as belonging to the new DADA teacher who creeped her out, but she hadn't met the owner of the second aura. The man Jade was carrying seemed injured, and Sakura was very concerned, even though she didn't know who he was. She hoped he would be alright.  
  
Jade quickly carried Snape across the school grounds and up to the entrance of the castle (she was really much stronger than she appeared to be). She made it all the way to the entrance to the teacher's dormitories without being seen (or so she thought). Just as she was about to say the password she heard someone yell "Students aren't allowed in the teacher's dorms!" A man came running down the hall at her. "Oh, Professor Jade... I'm sorry, I thought you were a student – Bloody hell," Filch looked at Snape, "what happened to him?"  
"Long story, Argus. Would you help me get him up to his room?" Filch nodded and opened the door to the dormitory, helping Jade ease Snape through it. He also unlocked and opened Snape's door with a skeleton key, then helped her inside. "Alright. Do you need me to do anything else, Professor Jade?"  
Jade smiled kindly at him, "No, thank you Argus. I'd just ask you not to mention this to any of the other teachers. Only Albus can be allowed to know." Filch nodded and left Jade alone with an unconscious Snape. Jade sighed and carried Severus to his bed, then carefully laid him down. She left him for a few moments to go into his kitchen and being boiling water. She also took a small pouch off her belt and set it on the counter before turning and returning to the bedroom.  
Silently Jade began to take Snape's boots off, setting them beside the bed. When that was done she stared at the unconscious potions master for a moment, biting her lip. Then she shrugged and took his coat and shirt off, folding them neatly and setting them on his dresser. She re- adjusted the pillows under his head and brought the blankets up over him. She then wandered off to the kitchen again, slightly blushing (she'd never seen a guy look so good with his shirt off before), and made tea.  
  
Snape regained consciousness in the most unexpected of places – his own room. He tried to sit up, but his muscles exploded with pain. He then decided that he would much rather lay. Snape stared up at the canopy of his bed, trying to remember exactly what had happened, when he heard a kettle whistling in his kitchen. Again he tried to get up, but his body refused to cooperate. The whistling soon stopped and was followed by the sound of someone opening a cabinet, taking out some cups and saucers, and in general it was just the sound of someone rummaging through his kitchen. His mind wasn't working enough to figure out who it might be, so he decided it would be safer to just pretend to be unconscious until he figured out who it was.  
He heard footsteps coming into his room. Someone set a tray down on the small table beside his bed. "Can't play dead with me, Severus..." said a warm, inviting voice. He slowly opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Jade before him. "How are you feeling?" she inquired as she sat on the bed beside him. "How do you think I feel?" he snapped.  
She frowned but nodded, "Fair enough. Here," she gently took his shoulders, "see if you can sit up." He strained against the pain and she helped get him sitting up a bit. Jade wrapped one arm around him and held him as she re-adjusted the pillows with her other hand before letting him settle against them. "I made you some tea." She handed him a cup and saucer, which he gratefully took as the blankets over him slid down. It was then he realized he was shirtless.  
"What did you do with my clothes?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
"They're on the dresser. Just drink your tea." She stood and headed for the door, "It should ease the pain. I also made you some cookies with some healing herbs in them. Eat those, too. I'll see you at breakfast in two hours. Get some rest." She left without waiting for his response.  
He fumed for a moment, then took a sip from his tea. It really did help to ease the pain. In fact, it helped so much that he was able to reach for a cookie without wincing. He made a mental note to thank Jade later... maybe. 


	4. The Beginning of a New Term

A/N: Chapter 4 – This is the last chapter I'm putting up for the moment. I've got 5 and 6 finished, and I'm working on 7. I'll put 5 and 6 up within the next couple of days, and seven will go up when I finish it and have started chapter 8. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning of a New Term  
  
Syaoran came down to the common room when the dawn was just beginning to break. He stretched as he came down the stairs, for some reason unable to sleep any longer. "Good morning, Syaoran-kun" came a warm voice.  
He tripped and fell flat on his face. "Sakura... what are you doing up so early? I was expecting you to wake up late..."  
"I couldn't sleep anymore..."  
Syaoran frowned. The normally cheerful and energetic girl sounded so tired and depressed. He got up and made his way over to one of the armchairs by the fire, and sat down next to Sakura. "What's wrong, Sakura...?"  
She turned to him, tears in her eyes, "He's had such a hard life, Syaoran, and he's still such a good person. It's really amazing..."  
Syaoran blinked – couldn't the same be said about Sakura? He slowly reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek. "It's okay, Sakura... You shouldn't cry..." Sakura smiled at him. "Why don't you tell me everything?"  
Sakura nodded and retold Harry Potter's life story to Syaoran as she experienced through the Dream card. When she finished the end of the tale and answered all of Syaoran's questions, she paused. "Ano... Syaoran... this morning I saw something strange."  
"What did you see, Sakura?"  
"I saw the new DADA teacher carrying someone who looked unconscious across the school grounds from this big willow looking tree."  
Syaoran pondered for a moment. "Maybe she was helping the unconscious person?"  
Sakura shook her head. "She gives me a creepy feeling, Syaoran."  
He reached out and took her hand, "I don't exactly trust her either... maybe she's not exactly a witch..."  
"Maybe."  
"Anyways, I'll keep an eye on her," he stood, "and now the sun is coming up and it feels like people are waking up. Let's get dressed and go to breakfast." She smiled and stood. Silently she pounced him in a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, then she ran up the stairs back to her room. Slightly stunned, Syaoran stood and stumbled up the stairs back to his own room.  
  
Seamus Finnigan bumped into Syaoran as the transfer came back up into their room. "What's his problem?" Syaoran asked aloud.  
Harry was too upset to answer, so Ron nodded towards Harry "He thinks that Harry is crazy, and made up the return of You-Know-Who."  
The Chinese boy stared at Harry for a moment with his piercing amber eyes, and Harry grew uncomfortable. After an extended pause, Syaoran shrugged and walked to his bed where he began to gather his things. "Just ignore him, Potter. Let him find out the truth for himself if he doesn't believe you. Besides... if I were going to make up a story like that I'd make myself out to be a hero." Syaoran turned and left the room.  
Harry looked blankly at the door that Syaoran had just gone through, then he turned to Ron. "I think he just insulted me."  
"Yeah, but at least he believes you... right?"  
Harry nodded and gathered his things up. "Let's go to breakfast. I just want to get through this day." Ron nodded and the two headed downstairs to the common room.  
  
Sakura was sitting with Hermione, Ginny and Syaoran, talking about how a typical school day runs, when Harry and Ron came down. She smiled kindly at the black haired boy, "Good morning, Harry-kun. How are you today?"  
Harry felt his cheeks flush slightly, "G'morning, Sakura. I'm fine, thanks. What about you? Sleep well your first night in the castle?"  
Sakura hesitated slightly (which Harry noted) before nodding vigorously. "Ee, it was a bit odd. I woke up this morning without Kero- chan and...", she trailed off and glanced nervously at Syaoran before giggling a bit. "Gomen, gomen..." she said when she noticed Harry looking at her funny, "I'll tell you all about Kero-chan later. Let's go to breakfast."  
The Gryffindor trio, now actually the Gryffindor four (plus two), stood and left the common room headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"In a little bit Professor McGonagall will be handing out schedules. You should have almost all the same classes as Ginny, with the exception of electives." Sakura nodded as Hermione explained things to her over breakfast. "Do you know what you're signed up for?"  
She shook her head, "Hoe..."  
Ginny looked puzzled for a moment, "What's that mean anyways? You didn't teach us that word..."  
Sakura stared blankly at Ginny and was about to reply when Syaoran interrupted, "It really doesn't mean anything. It's sort of like Sakura's own word that can mean any number of emotions..." Ginny nodded.  
Ron glanced at Syaoran, then turned to Sakura, "How come you didn't teach anything to me and Harry?"  
"Hoe! Gomen, Ron-san! I'll teach you Japanese tonight after dinner, okay?"  
Ron nodded, then turned to Syaoran. "Y'know, mate, out of curiosity... how many languages DO you speak? I mean... you obviously know Chinese, English, and Japanese. Any others up your sleeve?" Syaoran just gave the red headed boy a sly look then shrugged and returned to his breakfast.  
"Schedules... Ms. Granger," McGonagall handed Hermione a schedule. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she said each students name as she held out a schedule, "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto." She moved on down the table.  
Sakura looked over her own schedule, then Ginny's. "Hoe! Ginny! You've got Muggle Studies, and I've got Divination!"  
"Divination...?" Harry blinked. "When've ya got that, Sakura?"  
The emerald eyed girl looked back to her schedule. "It's my second afternoon class on Mondays and Wednesdays."  
Harry looked down at his own schedule. "That's weird. That's when Ron and I've got Divination. Maybe you're in the class with us..." Hermione shrugged, "Maybe it's just a typo."  
"Or perhaps Dumbledore put her in there because he knew her skills already."  
Sakura blushed faintly as Syaoran spoke. She grabbed away his schedule and looked over it. "What's Arithmancy?" "Math." She made a face at his response.  
Hermione looked over the stolen schedule Sakura held in her hands, "We've got all the same classes, Li, so you can stick with me until you know your way around a bit better." Syaoran simply nodded and returned to eating his breakfast silently – after he'd stolen his schedule back of course.  
Ginny grinned, "And you can stay with me until you have to go to Divination."  
Harry was glancing at Sakura's schedule (which for some odd reason was being passed around the group). "If you want Sakura," he began, "I can take you to Divination. I've got the class before it off, so I could come and show you the way from Hagrid's."  
Sakura smiled graciously at Harry. "Really? That's so nice of you, Harry-kun!"  
"Yeah, I'll come too. You'll have the two best guides in the school, Sakura!" Ron chimed in. Harry threw a look at his best friend, and Sakura giggled softly, which was like music to the boys' ears. Harry could also swear that he saw Syaoran glare at himself and Ron, but it happened so fast that he might not have seen anything at all.  
"Alright," Ginny stood, grabbing her bag, "we'd better head to class, Sakura. We've got Potions, and Snape'll kill us if we're late."  
"Potions? Watch out for Snape, Sakura... he hates anyone who thinks they're special... and since you've transferred here, he'll think you believe yourself to be special."  
"Thank you, Harry-kun," Sakura bowed slightly to the boy who lived as she stood, "I will be careful." She smiled brightly as she followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.  
"She'll be fine."  
Harry looked up at Syaoran, who was still eating his breakfast. "How do you know?  
"Everyone loves Sakura." The amber eyed Chinese boy looked directly into Harry's green orbs.  
"But Snape hates everyone." Harry took a sip of juice from his goblet.  
"No one can hate that girl..." Syaoran said, almost under his breath. "She'll be fine." Harry shrugged and finished his breakfast.  
"Speaking of Snape," Ron chimed in, "how come he hasn't come to breakfast yet?"  
Hermione looked up at the teacher's table and noticed two empty places – Snape's, and the seat next to his. She shrugged. "So, what should we do with our free period?"  
Harry and Ron were hoping to do anything but go to the library, but Syaoran spoke up, "Would you mind showing me where the library is?"  
Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. "Sure, let's go." Harry and Ron grudgingly stood and gathered their things. Hermione led the way out, followed by Syaoran, then Ron, then Harry. Syaoran glanced back at Harry, and Harry could've sworn the Chinese boy winked at him, as if Syaoran had known that he and Ron didn't want to go to the library. He was beginning to get more and more paranoid about the transfer student.  
  
Snape woke up when there was a knock at his door. He got up slowly, and was amazed that he was hardly sore at all. He grabbed a dressing robe and pulled it on as he walked to his door. Snape swung it open and was relieved to find the smiling face of his headmaster. "Good morning, Severus."  
"Good morning, headmaster."  
"I was just coming to see how you were," Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to hold a tinge of sadness.  
Snape managed a rather warm smile at his employer, and long time friend, "I'm only the slightest bit sore, and mostly tired." The headmaster nodded knowingly, "I'm very happy to hear that. It's a good thing I sent Lani with you..."  
Snape grimaced slightly, "Yes, a very good thing..."  
"Severus, I know you are not particularly fond of her, just as you are not particularly fond of anyone... but please try to be a bit nicer to her."  
Snape sighed internally, "I will try, headmaster."  
"That is all I ask, Severus," the old man smiled, "after all... the two of you are more alike than you realize." Snape blinked and wondered what Dumbledore meant by that. "Now, I suggest you get dressed and head to class, or else you'll be late." Dumbledore spun and wandered off, leaving Snape staring after him for a moment.  
He slowly shut his door and returned to his bedroom. He dressed quickly, thinking about what the headmaster had said. The more he thought about Jade, the worse mood it put him in. Finally, when he was ready, he swept off to his first class in the foulest of moods.  
  
Sakura and Ginny were sitting next to each other in the front row of desks down in the potions laboratory, talking quietly while all the fourth year Slytherins were staring at Sakura. Without warning the door to the classroom swung violently open, and Snape stormed in. "Silence!" He swept through the room to his desk at the front of the room. He spun to face his class, and his eyes roamed through the students until they came to rest on the cheerful face of Sakura Kinomoto. "Ms. Kinomoto."  
"Yes, Professor?" She smiled sweetly (as was her nature to do so).  
"Do you believe yourself to be better than the rest of the students here at Hogwart's? Do you think you're special because instead of starting as a first year you've been skipped up to the fourth year? Well, do you?"  
The young girl frowned slightly, and paused, thinking. His anger and hatred growing with each moment that passed. Finally she smiled up at him again, "I am no better than anyone else. Everyone is special and unique in his or her own way. I don't believe that I am special because I have been advanced to the fourth year, but I am special in my own way."  
Snape's mind went into a bit of turmoil. This girl, who truly was special, did not believe herself to be better than anyone else. On top of that, she was being nice to him, she was being sweet. He spun without a word and went to the black board. He waved his wand at it and some directions appeared. He sat down at his desk and looked up at his class. "Today you will be taking notes for the potion you will be making on Friday. You have five minutes to copy down what appears on the board before it changes. Time starts... now." The classroom was filled with the sound of quills scratching on parchment as the class furiously tried to copy down the notes on the board word for word before the board changed. He sat and brooded for the rest of the class period.  
Before anyone knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. The class stood and students began rushing out. Snape glanced up and saw that there were only two students left in the room – Ginny Weasley and Sakura Kinomoto. The two girls whispered quietly to each other before Weasley turned and left the room. Kinomoto quietly walked up to Snape at his desk. "Professor?"  
He folded his hands on his desk and frowned at her. "The period is over, Ms. Kinomoto. I'm not going to let you copy the notes that you didn't get, if that's what you want."  
"Oh, no, Professor. I was able to copy down everything." She smiled brightly, "I just wanted to know if you were feeling alright."  
Snape blinked, he was rather taken aback. Without thinking he replied, "I'm only a bit sore..."  
She sighed, "Hoe... I'm glad. I was very worried this morning for you." "This morning?" He stood slowly. "Why this morning?"  
She laughed nervously, "I was up early... and I saw you being carried to the castle by Jade-sensei. Your aura was very weak, and I didn't know if you were going to be alright."  
Snape was shocked for two reasons – firstly because the girl had seen himself and Jade that morning, and secondly because she was concerned for him. "I..." he stared at the green eyed girl, "I'll be fine."  
Sakura nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and faced him again. "I think I have something that might help you, Professor."  
He sneered, but only half-heartedly, "And what might that be?"  
"Just a spell."  
"A spell?" She nodded. Snape crossed his arms over his chest, "What kind of spell?"  
"It's my secret spell." She paused, waiting for some kind of response from him. When no response came she shrugged. "It's very simple.  
All you have to do is say 'Everything will surely be alright', and believe the words you speak. Then everything truly will be alright."  
The potions master stared at the slight girl, unbelieving. She bowed slightly and exited the room, leaving him to his own thoughts.  
  
Harry and Ron thought that the bell would never ring signaling the end of their off period. Every time they started up a conversation about Quidditch, Hermione would shush them because they were being too loud. When the bell finally rang, the two boys grabbed their things quickly and made for the door. Hermione and Li took their time getting their things together before joining Harry and Ron outside the library.  
"I can't wait to see Hagrid," Harry began, "I've got so much to tell him about the summer."  
"Hagrid?" Li looked at Harry curiously as they began walking towards the groundskeeper's hut.  
"Yeah, he's the groundskeeper and the professor for Care of Magical Creatures," Ron replied, "and he's a great man."  
"But is he back yet?" Hermione chimed in. "He wasn't at the feast last night..."  
Harry thought for a moment, "You're right... He wasn't there last night... And Dumbledore didn't say anything about him..."  
Their questions were answered when they arrived at Hagrid's hut for class and did not find Hagrid there. Instead it was the old witch, Professor Plank, waiting for the class to arrive. Harry went up to her, "Where's Hagrid?"  
The old professor glared at him slightly, "Professor Hagrid has not arrived yet. I will be teaching his class until he returns."  
Harry made to argue with the teacher, but Hermione pulled him away before he could say anything else. "Aww, what's the matter Potty? Missing your filthy half giant?"  
Harry started moving towards Malfoy, "You shut your mouth, Malfoy."  
"Or what, Potter? You'll shut it for me?" Malfoy laughed, as did his goons Crabbe and Goyle. "I'd like to see you try."  
Li stepped in front of Harry and folded his arms across his chest. "I think it is best for you to mind your own business, Malfoy."  
Malfoy took a slight step back, a look of fear passing briefly over his face. "So now you've got a bodyguard, Potter?" The blonde Slytherin directed his gaze back at Harry.  
"I'm not his bodyguard. Just his friend." With that statement, Li turned back to Harry and smiled briefly, "I think class is starting." Li led the Gryffindors closer to Professor Plank to hear her lecture.  
  
Sakura and Ginny chatted about different things as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. When she walked in, Sakura was pounced by Tomoyo who was crying and speaking in rapid fire Japanese. "Sakura-chan! It's so hard! We don't have any classes together except one! And that's not even until the last class tomorrow! You have to promise me we'll spend free periods and weekends together! And eat lunch together! I've never been away from you for so long! Why couldn't we have gotten into the same house?"  
Sakura hugged her hysterical friend, who was beginning to attract attention not only from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Li, and a number of other Gryffindors, but also from other students and a few teachers. Speaking in English, she said quietly, "It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. You'll be fine. I promise we'll eat lunch together and hang out on the weekends, and it'll be just like it was before. Okay?"  
Tomoyo smiled and wiped her tears away, nodding. "If you say so, Sakura-chan." She bowed slightly to Ginny, "Gomen. It was very rude of me to interrupt."  
Ginny smiled, "That's alright." She held out her hand to Tomoyo, "I'm Ginny Weasley."  
Tomoyo took her hand, "Tomoyo Daidouji. It is nice to meet you." She hugged Sakura once more, "I'll go back to my table now."  
"Okay, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura and Ginny walked over to where Harry and the gang were sitting and joined them.  
Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Will Daidouji-chan be alright?" Sakura nodded.  
"What was that all about anyways?" Ron looked rather puzzled.  
"Oh! Gomen! I guess I haven't really told you all about Tomoyo-chan." Sakura began putting some food on her plate. "She's been my best friend since we were in the third grade... We've never really spent a day apart since."  
"Daidouji-chan is inseparable from Sakura. She follows her around... and all those clothes she makes..." Syaoran trailed off when Harry began to give him a strange look. Li shrugged and returned to his stoic silence.  
"Ah, I see." Hermione didn't really understand, but she didn't really want to push it. "So how was potions this morning?" Hermione glanced up at Snape, who wasn't eating his lunch... he appeared to be more or less just staring off into space.  
"Oh, it was fine. I like Snape-sensei." Sakura smiled brightly as she munched on a roll.  
Ron and Harry blanched at her. Harry was too stunned for words, so Ron was the one who spoke, "You... like Snape?" Ron shook his head disbelievingly and glanced up at the teacher's table again. "Hai. I do." The green eyed girl smiled still as she picked up her goblet to take a sip of her water.  
Ginny just looked at her brother and shrugged, "Snape doesn't seem to hate her... He started interrogating her, but she shut him up. You should've seen it."  
Sakura glanced up at the teacher's table and found that Snape's gaze was now resting on her. She smiled sweetly at him, and he looked away. She shrugged and returned to her lunch. The Gryffindor trio plus one just stared at the young Card Mistress and silently wondered.  
  
After the first afternoon class, Harry and Ron were waiting near the castle watching for Sakura. "So what do you think of her, mate?" Ron leaned against the cold stone of the castle.  
"Hm?" Harry turned to his best friend. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean... what do you think of Sakura? She's a bit strange... but she's nice... And what do you think is going on with her and Li? Do you think they're like... a couple?"  
"No, they couldn't be," Harry almost growled, "cause they don't act like they are." Ron shrugged, "Whatever you say, Harry."  
"Yeah... but she is kind of strange. She's definitely like no one else at this school..."  
Ron was about to agree when Sakura joined them. "Hi Harry-kun! Ron- san! Thank you so much for waiting for me!" She grinned enchantingly. The boys just nodded dumbly – they were under her spell. "Shall we go to class then?"  
"Yeah, sure. Class." Harry led the way through the castle, Ron and Sakura followed slightly behind and chatted about different things – mainly Ron was trying to explain the appeal of Quidditch to her, though he never actually went into the different positions and the basic mechanics of the game. Sakura seemed to only be politely interested, however.  
Harry's mood continued to darken as they approached the entrance to the Divination classroom. He wondered why Ron was so easily able to carry on a conversation with Sakura, and he wasn't. Sakura confused him so much. He felt so at ease around her, but every time he wanted to start up a conversation with her the words would get caught somewhere in his throat, and at that very moment someone else would come and begin talking to her. He led the way up the ladder into the tower and made his way over to a seat by the window. Ron followed closely behind him but Sakura was stopped by Professor Trelawny.  
"Ahhh, my dear, you have arrived. I saw your coming in a vision. I am truly delighted to have you hear," Trelawny took Sakura's hand. "You are a girl of such good fortune... perhaps a bit of your luck will rub off on our poor soul..." Trelawny cast a look over at Harry.  
Sakura bowed to the strange teacher politely, "I am honored to make your acquaintance." She walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting, and Ron moved over so that she could sit by him. Instead, she gracefully plopped down on a cushion next to Harry and smiled at him. He blinked, and instantly his mood improved a thousand fold.  
"Now, my dears, we were to start with crystal balls this year, but in a vision I saw that we would be better off starting with Tarot cards. Open your books to the appropriate chapter. You will have already noticed the deck of cards on your tables. Do readings for those at your table."  
Harry and Ron opened their books to the chapter on Tarot cards. "Alright. How about we do readings counterclockwise around the table?"  
"Sure Ron. You shuffle them, and I'll do your reading." Harry handed the deck of cards to his friend and watched Ron try to shuffle the deck thoroughly. The red-headed boy gave the deck back to Harry, and Harry began to lay out the cards according to the pattern in his book. Harry stared at the cards for a moment, then shrugged, "Alright, Ron. Let's see... This one says that you should practice more, and this one means you're going to have to put forth more team work, and that you should rely on yourself... or something like that."  
"Great reading, mate. Give Sakura the cards." Harry passed the cards to Sakura who shuffled them like she knew what she was doing. After a few moments she gave the cards to Ron who laid them out carefully. He began flipping the cards over and tried to interpret them. "Right then... There's a bloke who's got the hots for you, but he's too shy to tell you... and there's another bloke who really does love you... and there's another bloke who's ... loved you through all of time? Wow. Lucky you, Sakura – 3 guys after you." He peered at the cards again, "Oh yeah. And there's something about you saving the world... or something." He shrugged, "I think that worked out well."  
Sakura giggled softly, "Arigatou, Ron-san. Now give Harry-kun the cards." Ron gave her a goofy grin and handed the deck to his best friend. Harry shuffled the deck like he would a regular deck of cards before giving them over to Sakura. She began to lay them out not as Harry and Ron had, but as she had been taught by Kero-chan, like she would if she were using her own cards. As she lay each card on the table, a faint glow started to rise from her school robes. Sakura stopped what she was doing and set the cards down. The glow disappeared... and the honey-haired girl appeared to ponder for a few moments. Finally she sighed and reached into the hidden pocket in her robe, drawing from it a small stack of pink cards.  
"What are those?" Harry blinked curiously.  
"Uhm... these are my Cards. I'm going to use these instead of the regular tarot cards." Sakura moved the tarot cards aside and shuffled her own Cards. She laid them out as she had done so many times before. She flipped over the first card and saw The Fly... wordlessly she flipped over the next one, and was not surprised to see The Dream. She continued flipping over cards, revealing The Dark, The Mirror, The Fight, and The Illusion. She came to the last card and paused before flipping it slowly, showing The Light.  
Harry stared at her strange pink cards with Japanese writing on them, and her name written on them clearly in English. "So what do they mean?"  
Sakura seemed startled out of a kind of trance. "Oh, gomen, Harry- kun. I guess I just sort of got caught up in the cards for a moment. The Fly represents Voldemort. The Dream means that he controls your dreams because of the past you both share. The Dark and The Light represent the relationship between yourself and Voldemort – you're opposites. The Fight means that there will be a great battle... his weapons against you are represented by The Mirror and The Illusion... you will not know exactly what his weapons are until the time comes..." Her emerald eyes danced over her cards again, leaving out a few tiny details that really were meant more for her own knowledge than for Harry's (after all, they were her cards). "Yes, I think that's it." She nodded and began collecting her cards again.  
Harry looked at Ron, slightly confused, and Ron simply shrugged as if to say "The girl is nutters". Trelawny approached their table at that moment and gasped, "My dear! Are those what I think they are...? I've only seen glimpses of them in my dreams..." The professor knelt down next to Sakura.  
Sakura nodded slowly, putting her cards away. "Yes, they are."  
Trelawney stood, smiling brightly, "I am so very honored to have you here. I would hope that I might be so lucky as to have another glimpse at those cards once more, my dear..."  
"Maybe, Professor... I'm very protective of my cards..."  
Trelawny nodded, "Oh, my dear, I understand, of course I understand." She turned to the rest of the class, "You are dismissed for the day."  
Sakura stood and gathered her things quickly, trying to avoid the stares that her fellow classmates were giving her. She was the first out of the tower, followed closely by Ron and Harry. "Sakura," Harry called, "wait up for a second." The girl either did not hear him or did not listen because she ran off down a corridor and disappeared from the boys' sight. Harry turned to his best friend, "I wonder what that was all about..."  
"Yeah," Ron nodded, "and what was with those cards? I've never seen any tarot cards like that."  
Harry shrugged and the two began walking back towards Gryffindor tower, seeking out Hermione.  
  
Sakura walked quickly down the halls, not paying attention to where she was going, mentally scolding herself for bringing out the cards (which she only did because they were offended she wasn't using them). She tripped in an empty corridor and fell flat on her face. "Hoe..." she muttered to herself.  
There was suddenly someone kneeling beside her, "Are you alright, Ms. Kinomoto?"  
Sakura blinked and sat up slowly. "Oh, yes, I'm fine, Snape- sensei.," she smiled as Snape stood and helped the young teen to her feet. She bowed slightly, "Thank you."  
Snape smiled slightly (he almost enjoyed being called "Snape- sensei"), "You're welcome." He looked around to make sure the corridor was still empty, "Now, you'd probably get back to Gryffindor tower... Do you know the way from here?" She nodded, and he noted that she was slightly red from embarrassment. "Alright... see you at dinner." The potions master turned and headed for his office, leaving the card mistress alone.  
She breathed a sigh of relief. She began to make her way towards Gryffindor tower, wondering all the while why everyone thought Snape-sensei was such a bad guy. Sakura reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Mimbulus Mimbletonia". The portrait swung open and she climbed through. The common room was full of students doing homework before dinner (which was less than an hour away). She sunk down by the fire near Ginny, and began pulling out some homework to do.  
A few moments later Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had just entered the tower, joined them. "There you are, Sakura," Harry sat down beside her, "Ron and I were looking for you."  
"Gomen, Harry-kun," she continued working without looking up at the boys.  
"That's alright, Sakura," Ron sat down next to Harry while Hermione sat next to Ginny. "We were just wondering where you took off to."  
"Nowhere." The card mistress concentrated on her potions homework (well, it wasn't really homework, but her notes were sloppy and she was recopying them).  
"Sakura," Harry leaned closer to her, "are you upset about what happened in Divination...?"  
"Iie, Harry-kun... well, sort of." The emerald-eyed girl shrugged, "I'm just mad at myself."  
"Why?"  
Sakura looked away, unconsciously taking the Star Key in her hand, and shrugged. She couldn't tell them about her Cards... at least, not what made them so special. Dumbledore had said to keep her secret "as long as possible"... and she was going to try. "I just am, Harry-kun... Now, I want to finish my potions homework before dinner."  
"But we didn't have homework, Sakura," Ginny chimed in.  
"Iie... we didn't, but I my notes are sloppy and I want to rewrite them. It's the only homework I've got to do tonight."  
"Yeah," Ron chimed in, "Sakura impressed Trelawny so much that she didn't give us any homework."  
"Lucky you," Hermione heaved her Arithmancy book out of her bag, "too bad Li couldn't impress the professor out of homework for Arithmancy." Harry and Ron chuckled, then stood. "Where are you two going?"  
"We're going to go find Li," Harry glanced back down at Sakura.  
"Good luck... he disappeared after class and I haven't seen him since." Hermione shrugged and took out some parchment to begin her homework.  
Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. She looked up at Harry and Ron, "You might try the courtyard." Harry just nodded and grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him out of the tower.  
  
Syaoran sat on a stone bench in the courtyard, meditating. It was nice and quiet out in the courtyard, where as the common room of Gryffindor tower was full of people and probably quite noisy. He felt truly at peace for the first time since coming to this school. However, his reverie was soon interrupted by a presence that made him most uncomfortable. "Konnichi- wa, Mr. Li," a warm female voice said.  
Without opening his eyes, Syaoran reached up for the necklace he wore, "Konnichi-wa, Jade-sensei." He took his pendant, swung it in his hand, and it suddenly became a sword. He swung the sword and brought it to rest at Jade's neck, "I suggest you leave, sensei."  
Jade sighed and folded her arms, not at all worried that there was a blade at her neck, "Mr. Li, I mean you no harm. What have I done to make you so suspicious of me?"  
Syaoran opened his eyes and stared at the DADA teacher... he noticed that she was dressed rather oddly for a teacher at this particular school (she had on black pants, boots, and a black long sleeve shirt). "Your aura is ... tainted, sensei."  
She sighed again, more emphatically this time, "Of COURSE it is, Mr. Li. Did you ever stop to think that maybe there was a good reason for that?"  
He slowly brought the sword away from the teacher's neck, "What reason could there be other than that you are evil?"  
"You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you... not even Ms. Kinomoto... I wouldn't want to worry her," she paused for a moment and looked into the boy's amber eyes. "I'm a spy... not only am I a spy, I'm in a very delicate position. I've managed to make myself indispensable to You- Know-Who so that I can help bring him down. I have to spend a lot of time in close contact with him, and my aura becomes dirtied by being around him."  
Syaoran considered her explanation for a moment, then turned his sword back into a pendant, replacing it around his neck. "Why would you put yourself in such a position?"  
"Because he needs to be defeated. He cannot be allowed to inflict terror on this world again."  
The young man nodded, "You better go now. Potter and Weasley are coming."  
The teacher nodded and bowed slightly, "Arigatou, Li-san. We will speak again sometime." She spun and left quickly.  
A moment later Harry and Ron entered the courtyard to find Li meditating once more. "There you are, mate," Ron sat beside Li, "we were looking for you."  
"Why?" Li appeared to continue meditating.  
"It's almost time for dinner, Li." Harry glanced around the courtyard. He had the weirdest feeling that he had just missed something important.  
"Alright, Potter-san. Let us go, then," Li stood and gathered his things, leading the way back into the building.  
Harry and Ron trailed behind slightly. Ron turned to his best friend, "Weird, isn't it?"  
"What's weird?"  
"Sakura was right." Ron motioned towards Li, "She knew he was in the courtyard."  
Harry shrugged, "Maybe he told her he'd be there later."  
"Maybe, but we should still mention it to Hermione... and we should also tell her about what happened in Divination."  
"Why?" Harry looked at his red-headed friend, "What's the big deal about what happened in Divination?"  
"I don't know... it was just weird. You know Hermione... she already thinks that there is something going on with Li and Sakura."  
"Yeah... but she always thinks there's something going on with anyone who's new."  
Ron shrugged as they approached the Great Hall, "But she's usually right, isn't she?" They entered the Hall and joined Hermione, Ginny, Sakura, and now Li for dinner.  
  
Jade went back to her office after talking with Li. She sat at her desk and went through the surveys she'd handed out in her classes, trying to find out what all they had been covering, what they liked and disliked about what they'd learned so far, and what they wanted to cover this year.  
She couldn't tell how many hours had passed while she sat there reading the surveys. Her concentration was broken, however, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called distractedly.  
"The headmaster was worried that you didn't come to dinner tonight. He thought you might be hungry."  
Jade looked up from her paperwork and smiled at Snape who was holding a tray with food and drink on it. She cleared off a part of her desk and he set the tray down. "Thank you so much, Severus... I guess I just got caught up in all this," she motioned to the surveys around her, "stuff..."  
He nodded, "I see. But you should be thanking the headmaster..."  
  
"I will, but I'm also thanking you for bringing it to me." He folded his arms across his chest, obviously not wanting to be there, not wanting to be thanked for doing something he had been made to do. "Yes, well... you're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some work of my own to do..." He turned and headed for the door. "Are you sure you can't stay a while, Severus? It'd be nice to have some company..."  
"I'm sorry, Professor Jade, but I really must get everything ready for tomorrow's classes." She nodded (although he couldn't see because he had his back turned to her, but he suspected as much since she didn't say anything else). "Have a good evening," he said as he exited Jade's office. 


	5. The New Keeper

A/N: Chapter 5 – hokai, so, I've been having some problems with formatting, and so I apologize to those of you who had to suffer through the lumped paragraphs. Thanks to my good friend Mikazukino Hikari for fixing my first four chapters for me. I love you Hikari-sama! So due to the weird thing that FFN does to my WORD documents, I'm going to be double spacing and breaking scenes with the squigglies (~ these things). Hopefully they wont distract from reading. I'd like to thank my first two reviewers – yamiyumetenshi and Plum Blossoms – it is greatly appreciated. Oh! And real quick! Things that have asterisks around them (*like this*) are meant to be italicized.  
  
Shameless plug: Like I said in my first A/N, my story was inspired by Mikazukino Hikari. Our stories are very similar at times, and it's nearly completely coincidental. We think along the same lines. ^_^ Hehe. So go check out her HP/CCS crossover. Also while you're there, and if you like CCS, reader her story "Daughter of the Stars, Son of the Moon" which is nearly finished! It's wonderful and definitely worth reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The New Keeper  
  
After dinner, the common room of Gryffindor tower was once again full of students doing homework and just hanging out with their friends. Sakura was re-writing her Potions notes, Syaoran and Hermione were working on some problems for Arithmancy, and Ginny was reading something for her Muggle Studies class. Ron and Harry were simply discussing Quidditch (as usual).  
  
"Oy, Potter," the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina Johnson, approached the group in front of the fire.  
  
"Yeah, Angelina?"  
  
"We're going to have try-out's tomorrow before dinner."  
  
"For the new keeper?" Harry stared up at the new captain. She nodded. "Alright, I'll be there."  
  
"Good." The captain stalked off.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back, "I really hope that she's not going to be as nutters as Oliver was." He turned to Ron, "You know, you should try out for keeper, Ron."  
  
"Really, Harry? You think I could make it?" His best friend perked up and looked at him rather eagerly. Harry nodded.  
  
"Can we come watch the try-outs, Harry-kun?"  
  
Harry blinked and turned to Sakura. "Uh, yeah, I don't see why not."  
  
The honey haired girl grinned. "I can't wait to see how the game works." She turned to Ron, "And you should definitely try-out, Ron-san. I think you'll make the team."  
  
Ron turned bright red and nodded, "Thanks, Sakura." Harry's mood darkened for a moment, but then Sakura smiled up at him from her place on the floor. She winked, and then returned to self-appointed task of re-writing her Potions notes. Harry felt a lot better, and turned to Ron, who asked for advice about the try-outs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sakura had finally finished her notes, she excused herself and went up to her bedroom. She took the Star Key from her necklace and held it out, reciting the incantation that she had spoken so many times before. A shining gold symbol appeared beneath her feet as she spoke, and in a few moments the small Key had become a large staff. "Kero-chan, come out please."  
  
The staff glowed brightly and a golden light shot out from it. A large winged lion took shape and was quickly enfolded in its own wings. A moment later, the wings peeled back and shrank, revealing a small yellow teddy- bear like creature (with a long tail and small wings) floating in the air. "Sakura-chan!" Kero flew to his mistress who hugged him tight.  
  
"Kero-chan!" She grinned and reached into her pocket, drawing out a napkin that appeared to contain something.  
  
"Cookies!" He grabbed the napkin away from her and ate the cookies it held. Sakura just giggled. Once he had finished he floated closer to her again, "So how is this place? Is it okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded quickly, "Yes. I like it here. Syaoran-kun and Meilin-chan are here too, Kero!"  
  
"That gaki is here? Where is he?"  
  
"He's down in the common room doing homework... and I thought you two had stopped fighting."  
  
Kero smirked, "Who said we'd stopped fighting?" He headed for the door, but Sakura reached out and grabbed him.  
  
"Kero-chan! You can't go down there! Everyone is down there!"  
  
Kero pondered for a moment, "I still want to see all these people... Your new friends... and the Chinese gaki..." He grinned, "Just pretend I'm your stuffed animal!"  
  
Sakura bit her lip, "Are you sure you can stay still? Even if other people want to hold you or poke at you?"  
  
"Of course I can!" Kero floated away from her and puffed out his chest, "I am the great and magnificent Sun Guardian of the Cards!"  
  
"Alright, Kero-chan." Sakura took him gently and he immediately began pretending that he was a stuffed animal. The card mistress made her way downstairs, holding Kero as naturally as she could. She sat before the fire, and for a few moments no one looked up.  
  
Finally Syaoran looked up and went pale. He leaned over and whispered to her in Japanese, "Sakura, what are you thinking bringing him down here? He'll give everything away."  
  
She could feel that Kero was getting mad, and quickly responded to Syaoran (in quick Japanese), "He won't give anything away. He wanted to see you, and to see who our new friends are."  
  
It was at this point that Ginny squealed, "What a cute stuffed animal!!!" She giggled, "What exactly is it supposed to be, Sakura? A bear... with wings?"  
  
Sakura giggled nervously, "This is Kero-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Instead of going back to his office after talking with Jade, he went back to his room and laid down. A storm rolled in about midnight – he only noticed because the lightning lit up his dark room, and the rain sounded louder to him than a train going through his room. He lay restlessly for hours, unable to sleep. He was tormented by his thoughts, by his conscience (as he usually was on such stormy nights).  
  
He thought back to his last meeting with the Dark Lord... *"The Card Mistress must be carefully watched, Severus... I want her powers... if I have her powers then I can defeat that stupid Potter boy, and even Dumbledore himself will fear me... Then no one will be able to stop me. Keep an eye on her for me, Severus..."*  
  
Snape sighed heavily. He began to question Dumbledore's bringing Kinomoto here in the first place... and wondered why the headmaster had been so insistent that he mention Kinomoto's arrival to the Dark Lord. It was almost as if Dumbledore wanted Voldemort to get his hands on Kinomoto.  
  
After a while his thoughts were no long cohesive, and he began to fall into a light slumber... and as he felt himself slipping into that sleep, he heard Kinomoto's words in his head...  
  
*"Everything will surely be alright."*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was the last one out of the tower that Tuesday morning. She waited for everyone to leave before returning Kero to her staff. The Card Mistress rushed out of the tower with her things so as not to miss breakfast.  
  
When she arrived in the Great Hall there was a flurry of sound as the owls swooped in and arrived. "Hoe..." she marveled as she sat beside Li.  
  
"Sakura-chan... didn't you notice them yesterday?"  
  
"Iie, Syaoran-kun... I guess I was a bit out of it yesterday." It was then that a black owl with blue eyes landed in front of her. She giggled, "Reed- san! Ogenki desu ka?" She pet the owl and it placed an envelope in front of her then nipped her finger lightly. She set her goblet in front of it so that it might get a bit of water to drink.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "You named it 'Reed'?"  
  
She giggled, "Eriol-kun gave him to me. I thought it was appropriate."  
  
Harry had been listening to their conversation, and he reached out to pet Sakura's owl... but the owl gave him a look of disdain before hopping back over to it's mistress. "Funny owl you've got, Sakura..."  
  
Sakura poked the bird in the chest jokingly, "Reed-san, be nice to Harry- kun." The bird looked Harry over once more before (and Harry couldn't believe this) bowing slightly to him. "That's nice, Reed-san. So what did you bring me? Who is it from?" The owl hooted softly.  
  
She opened the letter and smiled, for it was written in Japanese. *Dear Sakura-san, and my cute little descendant who is probably reading over Sakura-san's shoulder: I hope you are enjoying school so far and that you are making many new friends (and knowing you, you probably are). Dumbledore was very pleased that you decided to attend Hogwart's. The teachers must all love you by now. Oh yes, Nakuru, Suppi, and Kaho all say hello and they hope that you are having fun. I know that you must be starting to miss Fujitaka and Touya, and so to make it easier for you, I have set up a line of communications for you and your family. Just send your letters to me, and I will get them to your father and brother... and they will send their letters to you through me as well. If you write to them today, they'll get the letter tonight (and that's the Eriol guarantee!). Oh yes, and tell Daidouji-chan that she can do the same. For now I must stop writing, my dear Sakura-san. I hope to hear from you soon. And take good care of her, my cute little descendant!!! – Eriol.*  
  
"That Hiiragizawa bastard." Syaoran fumed.  
  
Sakura hit him lightly, "Don't say mean things about Eriol-kun" She smiled, then realized that Harry and the gang were staring at herself and Syaoran.  
  
"I hate it when he calls me his 'cute little descendant'." He fumed and went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
Sakura giggled nervously, "Gomen, Harry-kun, Ron-san, Ginny-chan, Hermione- chan. Eriol Hiiragizawa is a friend of ours..."  
  
"He is NOT my friend!"  
  
Sakura shot a glare at Syaoran, and he shut up instantly. Ginny grinned, "You know... you're just going to have to sit down and tell us all about your life before you came here sometime."  
  
Sakura nodded, then looked at her watch, "Hoe! Ginny! We're going to be late for class if we don't leave now!" Ginny and Sakura grabbed their things and rushed off to History of Magic.  
  
Hermione stood, "Speaking of class... We better get to Transfiguration or McGonagall will give us all detention." Harry and Ron groaned but stood and gathered their books. Li rose silently and followed the Gryffindor trio to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione watched Li carefully through Professor McGonagall's lecture about O.W.L.'s and vanishing spells. The amber-eyed boy was staring off into space (instead of taking notes for once). She wondered what he was thinking about... she also wondered what exactly was going on with the transfer students. It was after McGonagall walked past Li that he turned around and smiled at Hermione, as if he knew she were watching him. She quickly turned back to her notes.  
  
They began to practice their vanishing spells on snails. McGonagall paced around the room offering advice to the Gryffindors that were having trouble. Hermione glanced over at Ron – he had not vanished his snail, but he had managed to get tiny flowers to sprout from it's shell. She turned to her right and watched Harry as he tried to complete the spell... but she noted a look of pain on his face. Then she looked up towards Li again, who was continuing to stare off into space.  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you care to try the spell or would you rather stare off into space?" The professor stared down at the best student in the class. Hermione held her wand and concentrated as best she could. She waved the wand practicedly and the snail slowly vanished completely. "Very good, Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled proudly.  
  
The professor moved on and glanced at Ron's snail, shaking her head. By this time Harry's head was hurting too much to continue trying the spell, so he set his wand down and rubbed his temples. "Mr. Li, are you going to sit there all day while your snail crawls away?" McGonagall scolded Li. The Chinese boy picked up his wand and waved it mindlessly. The snail instantly vanished. The entire class, who had stopped to watch the new guy get told off by McGonagall, went quiet for the most part (there were a few people who gasped in surprise). It took McGonagall a moment to contain her own awe before she smiled, "Very good, Mr. Li. I expected nothing less than the best from you. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." She moved off again, continuing her rounds about the class.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of class sort of staring at Li absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts about him. Before she realized it they were dismissed (and were assigned massive amounts of homework). Ron and Li walked ahead of Harry and Hermione as they went to History of Magic. Hermione turned to Harry, "There is something odd about Li..." Harry just short of shrugged absentmindedly and didn't respond. "I think we should go to the library tonight after dinner..."  
  
"Oy, Sakura, you look terrible." Hermione snapped out of her own thoughts as she heard Ron's statement.  
  
Ginny was leading the young Japanese girl by the arm down the hall. "She lost it when we got to class and she saw Professor Binns."  
  
"What's so special about Professor Binns?" Li took the still shaking Sakura into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Ghost," Sakura whispered in Japanese.  
  
Li sighed and let her go, "Sakura, you really need to get over your fear of ghosts. They're usually pretty nice, you know."  
  
Harry looked up, joining the conversation, "You're scared of ghosts? How is it that you've gone two days at this school without having seen a ghost yet?"  
  
"Oh, they can tell who would be afraid of them, so they hide themselves from people with fears of ghosts." Hermione nodded, "So it's really not that surprising."  
  
Sakura began to calm down and smiled at the group, "Thank you. I will try not to be so frightened by ghosts from now on." Ron and Hermione smiled and started walking in the direction of history class once more. Li gave Sakura one of his rare smiles and followed the two Gryffindor prefects. Ginny began leading the way towards Transfiguration, which left Harry and Sakura alone in the hall.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yes, Harry-kun. I will be fine." The smile faded as she took both his hands in hers and peered into his green orbs. "What about you? Will *you* be fine?"  
  
Harry was a bit taken aback. He looked down at his hands which were being held prisoner in hers. "I... of course I'm fine, Sakura."  
  
She gave him a slight frown, "I know that you will be, but you are not fine right now." He blinked, rather in shock. "If you ever need to talk about anything, Harry-kun, please do not hesitate to come to me." He nodded, and she smiled again – it was a smile which warmed him to his very soul. "I better get to class. Ja, Harry-kun!" Sakura took off quickly down the hall towards Transfiguration. He stood for a moment before slowly making his way towards History of Magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was more than thankful to get to the Great Hall for lunch. Sakura had said that she and the other transfer students were going to sit and eat in the courtyard today, which Ginny was actually quite thankful to hear. She'd noticed some odd things going on with Sakura, and was quite eager to speak with Hermione about it.  
  
Sakura and Li put some food on their plates and grabbed their goblets. Their friends, Meiling and Tomoyo, were already waiting by the door. "Ja, Ginny-chan. We'll be back in here before the end of lunch."  
  
"Have a nice lunch, Sakura." Ginny smiled and sat next to her brother, across from Hermione. She watched carefully as the transfer students made their way out of the Great Hall, then she turned to Hermione. "There is something weird going on with them," she said to the Gryffindor prefect who sat across from her.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I know. I haven't quite been able to figure out exactly what is so odd about them, though..."  
  
Ron took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. "Well, Li had an awfully easy time in Transfiguration today. And he's never been to a wizarding school before this."  
  
"Class has been just a little too easy for him, hasn't it?" Hermione pondered. "Well, I remember that Li mentioned they had been surprised to find out the other two students had magic, which means that Li and Sakura knew about their magic already."  
  
"Yeah, he did say something like that..." Harry looked up from his lunch.  
  
"If you guys think Li is odd, you should spend more time with Sakura." Ginny took a sip from her goblet.  
  
Hermione rummaged through her bag quickly and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill & ink. "Go ahead, I'm going to write this down for reference later."  
  
"Well, the first night we were here... It was in the middle of the night, and I couldn't sleep. I thought everyone was asleep until I saw Sakura sit up. She said something quietly in Japanese... the only word I caught was 'dream' cause she said that in English... Then there was a bright flash of gold light... I got up quickly to see if she was alright, but she was fast asleep then."  
  
Hermione copied down the important parts of what Ginny was saying. "That IS really odd... It sounds like a pretty powerful spell... Did she have a wand with her?" Ginny shook her head. "Then it must've been some very powerful magic..."  
  
"Hey, remember the trip here on the train. She did something to Malfoy and his lackies that must've blown them back into our door... She didn't have a wand out then either," Ron added.  
  
Hermione nodded and jotted that down. "What else have you seen around Sakura, Ginny?"  
  
"Well... you know how earlier she flipped out about Professor Binns being a ghost?" Hermione nodded, so Ginny continued, "When she walked into the classroom and saw he was a ghost, she screamed... and she was surrounded by this bright gold light. It was the same kind of light I saw the other night."  
  
Harry took a few bites of his lunch, his attention fading in and out of the conversation. "She seems to always know what I'm thinking," he said, almost absentmindedly.  
  
"She does seem to know what's going on, doesn't she?" Hermione jotted that point down as well.  
  
"Oh! She's psychic, you know!" Ron piped up. Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "No, it's true! She did a tarot reading on Harry with some weird looking cards... they had her name written on them in English, but there was Japanese writing all over them, too. And it had the weirdest symbol on the back with a star in the middle and a sun and moon off to either side. It was pretty wicked looking, actually."  
  
"Hmm... Her own tarot cards?" Hermione scribbled on the parchment.  
  
"Yeah, and Trelawny flipped out when she saw them. She said something like she'd only ever dreamt about seeing those cards..." Ron shrugged.  
  
Hermione folded up the parchment and stuck it in her pocket. "After Herbology we should go to the library and research this."  
  
Ron groaned, "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. I feel kind of odd investigating our new friends... Sakura is so nice..."  
  
"Harry," Hermione looked at him, "there is something very different about Sakura and Li, and what if it's something bad?"  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have let them into the school if they were bad people." Harry folded his arms over his chest. Hermione shrugged. They returned to eating their lunch in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm so happy we're eating lunch together."  
  
"Me too, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled at her violet-eyed friend. "And I'm glad you're having such an easy time with class." Tomoyo had related to the group her success in classes, and the fact that she was happy to be at Hogwart's. Meiling was also doing quite well in her studies, which she assured them was due to training with Syaoran for all those years. She'd already written home to let the Elders know how easy the school was for her.  
  
Li sat opposite to the three girls eating his lunch quietly, lost in his own thoughts. "Syaoran!" Meiling whined, "Aren't you happy to be eating lunch with me?" She flung herself onto her cousin and hugged him.  
  
"Yes, Meilin, I'm happy to be eating with you. But I'm busy thinking right now." Li frowned.  
  
"Thinking about what, Li-kun?"  
  
Li looked over at Tomoyo, "I think my classmates suspect something."  
  
"I think that the entire school suspects something," Meiling sighed. "Especially that new teacher..."  
  
"Jade-sensei?"  
  
"Hai, Jade-sensei." Meiling stared at her cousin, studying his features. "You know something, don't you Syaoran?"  
  
Li folded his arms over his chest, "Not anything concrete, no. I do know that she is not entirely evil."  
  
Sakura sighed in relief, "Really, Syaoran-kun?" He nodded. "Good. I was starting to worry about going to her class tomorrow."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't worry. I'm going to have her before you, anyways." He leaned against the brick half-wall that encircled the courtyard.  
  
There was silence for a few moments while everyone thought about the DADA teacher, but soon the conversation returned to the girls giggling over the kind of things girls giggle over, and Li just sat and watched them amusedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fourth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were heading to Herbology just as the fifth years were leaving. Luna Lovegood spotted Harry in the group of students and quickly rushed over to him. She stopped him and took a deep breath, "I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, and that you fought him, and escaped."  
  
Harry began to turn red with embarrassment. It was good to know that someone other than his friends believed him, but Luna Lovegood was not exactly respected by other students. Tomoyo and Sakura came up behind Luna, and Tomoyo gave Harry a very serious look. "We believe you, too, Potter-san."  
  
There was a halt in the conversations going on around Harry as everyone turned to stare at him and the three fourth years in front of him. It was one thing for loony Luna Lovegood to say she believed Harry, but it was an entirely different matter when two of the devastatingly gorgeous and extremely smart transfer students believed him as well.  
  
Harry gave a grateful smile to Sakura and Tomoyo, and Luna too, "Thank you." Sakura smiled broadly up at him, and Tomoyo gave him a slight bow.  
  
"They aren't the only ones who believe you," Ernie Macmillan came up behind Harry. "I don't think you're crazy, and my family and I have always, and will always, support Professor Dumbledore." He spoke loud enough for all the surrounding students to hear. There were some people who agreed with Macmillan quite loudly, and a few people Harry didn't know very well came up behind him and pat him on the back.  
  
"I think it is time to get to class," Sakura spoke so that everyone nearby could hear her. She bowed slightly to Harry, "Ja, Harry-kun. I'll see you at the try-outs, right?"  
  
He smiled, "Of course. See you then." He turned and rejoined Hermione and Ron. Li smiled at Sakura before following the Gryffindor trio.  
  
Sakura heard a familiar giggling behind her, "Nani, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
The raven haired girl shook her head, "He likes you, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at her best friend quizzically. Tomoyo just giggled again and took Sakura's arm, dragging her to the greenhouse for class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The try-outs for the position of Gryffindor keeper went faster than Harry would've imagined. Angelina was a very good captain, and she knew exactly what she was looking for in a keeper. Ron was the last to try-out. He was a bit nervous, and so he didn't do as well as Harry thought he could've, but he was better than the others who tried out. Finally, when the sun was beginning to set, Angelina decided that Ron was good enough, and called an end to the try-outs.  
  
As the team was coming off the Quidditch pitch, Harry spotted Sakura and Li. He hurried over to them. "You looked Sugoi out there, Harry-kun!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Uh, thanks." He brushed his hair out of his face, "I thought you were going to try-out."  
  
She shrugged, "Since I'm still not too familiar with the game I figured it would be best if I didn't try-out." She smiled again, "But it looks like a lot of fun. I will enjoy watching the games this year."  
  
Madam Hooch came up behind Harry, smiling in a very bird-of-prey-like manner, "Ah, Kinomoto, Li. Glad you're here. Dumbledore wanted me to make sure you were both capable of flying." Ron sauntered up behind Harry, smirking (due to the fact that he'd just made the team). "Weasley, let me borrow your broom." She took Ron's broom without waiting for a reply and led Li out onto the pitch.  
  
Sakura watched them go rather nervously. Li had never flown without her, and she didn't know how well he'd do on his own. Harry must've noticed that she looked worried and was struck with curiosity. "Why so nervous, Sakura?"  
  
"He's never flown by himself," she replied without thinking.  
  
Harry paused for a moment, considering, "So you two have flown before? But I thought you hadn't been to a wizarding school before."  
  
Sakura looked up at him and laughed, but didn't reply. She instead turned her attention back to the pitch, and watched as Li took off from the ground with ease. The card mistress breathed a sigh of relief as he made a few simple laps around the pitch, then touched down gently. He returned to where Sakura, Harry, and Ron were waiting. "You're turn, Sakura-chan." He gave her a slight wink and she pushed her off and on her way over to where Madam Hooch waited.  
  
Madam Hooch smiled kindly at the honey haired girl. "Alright, Kinomoto. Just go up, make a few laps, then touch back down. If there's anything wrong with your technique, I'll let you know when you land." Sakura nodded and mounted the broom carefully. She lifted off gracefully and began to circle the pitch, slowly picking up speed.  
  
Harry and Ron watched in amazement as the Japanese girl started into a series of aerial tricks. She looped, she twirled, she dove – and she did it all gracefully. "I didn't know my broom could do those kinds of things," Ron breathed. Harry glanced over at Li, who just stood there smiling, not surprised at all. Sakura must've realized that she was taking too long, and she went into a headlong dive straight at the ground next to Madam Hooch. Just as she was about to crash, she pulled the broom up and hopped off lightly onto the ground. Madam Hooch said a few words to Sakura before heading back to the castle. Sakura returned to the three boys who were waiting for her (two of whom were staring at her in shock).  
  
"Arigatou, Ron-san," she said as she gave Ron his broom.  
  
"No, thank you. I didn't know you could do that on my broom... or on any broom for that matter."  
  
She smiled warmly at the red haired boy. "Shall we all head to dinner?"  
  
"Actually," Ron smiled, still in a bit of a daze, "Fred and George are throwing a party during dinner for me in the common room... Cause I made the team, and all." He stopped and stared for a moment, "Oy, I'm suddenly really glad you didn't try out. There's no way I would've made it."  
  
Sakura shrugged slightly, "I might fly well, but I still don't exactly understand the game. I think you will make a wonderful keeper, Ron-san." She grinned, "Now, let's go celebrate." Ron smiled and nodded. Sakura and Ron headed towards the castle, leaving Harry and Li standing there.  
  
"She really is amazing," Li said, almost to himself.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. He looked over at Li, who shrugged again and began heading towards the castle. He paused for a moment and glanced back at Harry, silently asking him if he were coming. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and caught up to Li. The two fifth year boys made their way back to the castle, and to their common room in Gryffindor tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About two hours after the party in the common room had started, Sakura decided she better do some of her homework. She sat in the corner by the fire with Hermione, Li, Harry, and Ron – the latter two had decided to take a break from the festivities. Hermione sat knitting something or other that Sakura didn't recognize. "Hermione, what are you making?"  
  
"Hats for the house elves."  
  
Ron sighed, "Oh, you're not on that again, are you?"  
  
"They're brainwashed!" Hermione glared at her fellow prefect, "They don't know what's good for them."  
  
"Uhm... What's a house elf?"  
  
Hermione set down her knitting for a moment, "They're slaves for wizards. They do all the housework kind of things, and they don't get paid for it."  
  
"Hermione, how many times do we have to tell you that they LIKE it?" Ron folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Demo... if they like it, is it really slavery?"  
  
Harry blinked and stared at the emerald-eyed girl, "I thought you'd be on her side..."  
  
Sakura looked up at Harry, as he was in a chair and she was on the floor, "Well, I'm against slavery, but if the elves like what they do and they want to do it, then it isn't really slavery."  
  
"But they're brainwashed!!!"  
  
"How do you know that, Hermione?" Sakura stared at the older girl questioningly.  
  
Hermione fumed for a moment before beginning to hide some of the hats she'd made in pieces of trash. "Hermione, quit trying to trick them!" Ron scolded her.  
  
"Hermione-chan... I doubt they are brainwashed. I have two... beings who are bound to serve me. I have told them many times that they can be free, that they do not need to stay with me, but they choose to."  
  
"Well, Sakura, you obviously treat them very well and so they don't want to leave you."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said firmly, "the house elves here at Hogwart's ARE treated well. They like it here at the school." Hermione simply glared at Harry before marching off to her room.  
  
"She's even more mental this year." Ron leaned back in his chair.  
  
"She just believes very strongly that she is right." Harry looked over at Li as he spoke. "It is good that she has such a strong conviction."  
  
Fred and George popped up behind Ron. "Is ickle Ronnykins trying to escape his own party?" Fred teased. The twins drug Ron back into the heart of the party, and Sakura returned to her homework. Harry decided to rejoin the party, and he took Li with him.  
  
The party was still going strong when it was time for the fourth years to head to Astronomy. Sakura said goodnight to Harry, Ron, and Li as she left for class. It wasn't long, however, after the fourth years had gone that Professor McGonagall came down and broke the party up, sending everyone off to bed. Harry was grateful, actually, because his head was starting to hurt. As he lay down to go to sleep, he saw Li standing at the window, clutching a small pink teddy bear with wings. Harry thought the sight was rather odd, but somehow perfectly natural. He soon drifted off into a fitful slumber, full of odd dreams about a green-eyed girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Sakura this morning?"  
  
Ginny sat down in between Li and Hermione. "She was still sleeping when I left, Harry. I don't think she's used to being up so late for a class."  
  
Li smiled, "She always oversleeps."  
  
Harry glanced at the Chinese boy, because he had never seen Li smile genuinely like that. What was it about Sakura that seemed to bring out the best in people? "Oh well, she's only missing seeing her favorite teacher at breakfast," Ron spoke up as he glanced over at Snape. Harry followed Ron's gaze and watched Snape as he spoke with the DADA teacher... It appeared that Snape didn't like the new teacher, but then again he never did. Snape had been after the DADA post for as long as Harry had known him.  
  
"Why do we have to have his class first thing in the morning?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione questioningly, "You're actually complaining about a class?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'm just not looking forward to Snape's interrogation of Li."  
  
"Interrogation?" Li looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, he'll probably give you the same treatment he gave Sakura her first class," Ginny muttered as she picked at her breakfast.  
  
Harry nodded, "He can be a nasty to people who think they're special, or who think they are superior to everyone else... well, he's just really nasty to anyone who's not in Slytherin, actually." Harry took a drink from his goblet, "MY first day was terrible."  
  
Li shrugged and simply returned to eating his breakfast. "I'm not worried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to the classroom swung open violently as Snape entered into the room. "Silence," he said as he reached the front of the classroom. He leaned slightly back on his desk and surveyed the students before him. He gave a slight, twisted smile to Malfoy who was sitting to the left of Potter... and sitting next to Potter was the Chinese boy, Li.  
  
Snape folded his arms over his chest and stared menacingly at Li. He found it rather amusing, and slightly unnerving that Li did not flinch, but met his gaze head on. "Mr. Li, what is the proper time to pick fluxweed?"  
  
"During a full moon, professor."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, "Good. Now, what are Jobberknoll feathers used for?"  
  
"They are used in memory potions and truth serums."  
  
Snape's mood was worsening. The boy wasn't even hesitating before answering... He glared at the boy. "Yes. What are the other names of aconite?"  
  
"Wolfsbane and monkshood."  
  
"What is the key ingredient in a wit-sharpening potion?"  
  
"Armadillo bile."  
  
Snape growled under his breath. "Enough." He spun around pointed his wand at the board. "These are the instructions for the potion you will be making today. The ingredients are in the cabinet. You have forty-five minutes. Begin." He sunk down behind his desk as the students began working furiously on their potions.  
  
The minutes seemed to crawl by for Snape, though for the students, he imagined, time must be flying by. A small bell rang, "Time's up. Label a sample and turn it in to me at my desk. For homework – a three foot essay explaining the properties of moonstone and what their uses are in potions, due to me at the beginning of next class."  
  
The potions master watched with mild amusement as the students began bringing up their samples to him. A correctly made potion would be a very light blue... Snape sneered as Longbottom brought up his sample, which was a very violent purple. Malfoy's sample was a bit darker than it should've been, but it looked better than Weasley's. Granger's was perfect, as usual, which annoyed him greatly. The next to bring up a sample was Potter, and Snape was quite amazed that his sample appeared to be perfect. And then Li brought his vial up, which was even better looking than Granger's.  
  
Snape glared at the Chinese boy and leaned over his desk. "I know what you are, boy, and I will be keeping an eye on you," he said quietly.  
  
Li smirked at the professor, "Doumo, Snape-sensei." He bowed politely to the potions master before turning to gather his things and leave. Li left with Potter, Granger, and Weasley... little did Snape notice that those three Gryffindors had overheard the exchange between himself and the Chinese sorcerer.  
  
He sighed, finally alone in his classroom. "I'm too tired for all this." He rose and left to go to his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade sat cross-legged on her desk, eyes closed, and meditating. She was dressed quite oddly for a professor at Hogwart's – in fact, she was dressed in Muggle's clothing (simple black pants and a plain white tank top shirt, but the oddest thing she wore were what appeared to be black leather gauntlets on her wrist). Her robes were folded neatly over her chair, because she was, and always had been, more comfortable not wearing them.  
  
It wasn't long before she heard students starting to enter her classroom, and it was only moments after that they began to whisper about her appearance. She only barely stifled the smile that was beginning to form at the corner of her lips. Finally she sensed that her entire class had arrived she slowly opened her silver eyes.  
  
"Good morning, fifth year Gryffindors, and Slytherins. My name is Alanni Jade, and I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." She surveyed the class as she spoke, her gaze pausing briefly on Potter, and coming to rest on Li. "Now, I know that in the past you've had some very good teachers, and you've also had some... shall we say... not so great teachers. I hope to prove to you that I will be a good teacher.  
  
"Now," she took a look around the room and saw that a few hands were raised, "I know that you all probably have some questions you'd like to ask me. I will say a few words about myself, and then if I have left anything unanswered, feel free to ask me."  
  
Jade stood and smiled a charming smile (and it definitely made a few of the male students warm up to her in that instant), and the hands went down. "I am from a wizarding family, but I spent most of my childhood in the Muggle world, living with my aunt and uncle in Glennfinnan, Scotland. I received my wizarding education here at Hogwart's, and actually was in the same class as some of your parents," she glanced at Harry, "and some of your other teachers here.  
  
"After I graduated, I began to travel extensively. I've been all over this planet, to every major Muggle and wizarding city, and I've seen every natural wonder on earth." The students stared up at their new teacher, slightly awed. She spoke of her travels with such passion that it made them long to go out and explore the world. "A few years ago I became a professional photographer, and have worked for Muggle and wizarding magazines alike.  
  
"So, how come Professor Dumbledore believes a professional photographer is qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to the students here?" Her charming smile faded slightly, "Well, we'll suffice it to say that I've had more than my fair share of encounters in fighting against the Dark Arts. Now," she sat on her desk again, "if there are any more questions, I'll take them, and then we will begin class." Jade smiled, and blinked (accidentally changing one of her eyes to a deep jade green).  
  
"Professor Jade?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione gazed up at the new professor, "Are you a metamorphmagus?"  
  
Jade blinked (and both eyes were then green), "Very keen observation, Ms. Granger. I hadn't expected anyone to notice my eyes so quickly. And yes, I am a metamorphmagus, as well as an animagus. Any other questions? Yes, Mr. Thomas?"  
  
"Do you always wear gauntlets?" Dean Thomas sat back in his desk.  
  
The professor chuckled slightly, "No, Mr. Thomas. I only wear them when I've been having practice duels with my katana." A few students looked a bit shocked, which only made Jade smile more. "Anyone else have a question?"  
  
"Do you believe that You-Know-Who is back?" Seamus Finnigan looked over at Harry as he asked the professor his question.  
  
Jade grew quite serious, "No, Mr. Finnigan, I do not believe – I know that he has returned." The class became dead silent. "This year will not be an easy year, it will not be a calm year. The wizarding world is dividing over the issue of whether or not Voldemort," she paused, letting it sink in to the class that she had just used the Dark Lord's name, "has returned. Let me assure you all that he has. I am not trying to frighten any of you, but I am simply trying to prepare you for the reality that you will face this year. Now," she stood, picking up a textbook from her class, "today I'll lecture, and next class will be more hands on."  
  
Harry kept his eyes on Jade while everyone else began to write notes down. He couldn't quite figure out why, but Jade made him feel very uneasy. Hermione nudged him, and Harry snapped out of his thoughts and started taking notes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade slowly started to make her way to the Great Hall for lunch. Class with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins had gone well, but she was quite exhausted. She had been partially honest with the class as to why she was wearing gauntlets – she had been practicing with her katana early that morning. The other reason she wore them was to hide the Dark Mark on her left arm.  
  
As she came to the doors of the Great Hall she buttoned up and adjusted her robe. She entered the Hall and made her way to the head table, taking her seat next to Professor Snape. "Hello, Severus. How is your day going so far?"  
  
Snape glanced over at the professor next to him, barely suppressing his urge to tear into her verbally. He was not having a good day. "Today is no different than any other day, for me, Professor Jade." He returned to his meal, signaling an end to the conversation on his part.  
  
She sighed softly and picked up her goblet, "It sounds like you're in about as good of a mood as I am. You can go ahead and be nasty to me, if it'll make you feel better," she turned to him. He looked at her, a bit surprised. "I know you don't like me, Severus, and that's fine. You don't have to like me. But I like you, and I respect you – I always have."  
  
"Then that is your prerogative, Professor Jade." She sighed as he stood and left. Jade let her eyes wander around the Hall as she absentmindedly picked at her food – she had lost her appetite for some odd reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's not such a bad teacher. At least she's competent."  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, but there's something weird about her. I mean... she was wearing Muggle clothes!" Ron glanced up at the teacher's table and saw Professor Snape stand, leaving Jade alone. "And she had gauntlets on... I think she might be mental."  
  
Hermione sighed, "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Uhm," Harry looked up from his lunch, "I don't know. She doesn't seem too bad..." He shrugged, "She does seem a bit odd, though... Almost like she's hiding something."  
  
"She has her reasons."  
  
All eyes turned to Li. "What do you know about it, Li?" Ron set his silverware down.  
  
"Nothing. I'm sure she has her reasons for hiding whatever it is she may or may not be hiding." The Chinese boy shrugged, "It's probably none of our business... and if it is our business, I'm sure she will reveal it to us when the time is right."  
  
Sakura nodded, "I agree with Syaoran-kun. If she's hiding something, she must have a good reason for it." She set down her goblet, "Demo... I'm still nervous about going to her class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, fourth years." Jade smiled and took off her cloak, laying it over the back of her chair. She sat on her desk as she had done for every first class so far. She went into the same speech that she had been giving to each new class she encountered, explaining parts of her past and her qualifications for the DADA post.  
  
Sakura sat attentively in her seat, watching Jade closely. She still had a sense of unease around the teacher, but it genuinely seemed to Sakura that Jade meant no harm – in general, or to anyone in particular. The young card mistress hardly paid attention to the lecture that her professor was giving. Sakura was, however, paying close attention to Jade's aura...  
  
Class seemed to fly by for Sakura. She only realized how much time had passed when Ginny nudged her, "Sakura, come on. Class is over."  
  
"Hoe... Gomen, Ginny, I must've been lost in thought..." Sakura stood and gathered her things.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto – might I have a word with you before you go?"  
  
Sakura and Ginny looked up to the front of the room. Sakura nodded in assent to her professor, then turned to Ginny. "I'll see you at dinner, Ginny-chan." Ginny opened her mouth to reply, then shut it again and nodded. She quickly exited the classroom, leaving Sakura alone with Professor Jade. Sakura picked up her bag and walked to the front of the room, "What would you like to speak to me about, Professor Jade?"  
  
Jade sighed and sat down on her desk. "Well, really I'd like to apologize for making you uncomfortable. I realize that my aura is... well, dirty... tainted." Sakura made a small noise in affirmation of the teacher's statement, and so Jade continued. "I don't know if Li has mentioned this to you, but I spoke with him the other day in the courtyard.  
  
"The reason my aura is so corrupted is that since I was eighteen, I have been working as a spy for Professor Dumbledore. I," she hesitated for a moment, "well, I won't burden you with all the details, but suffice it to say that I'm on your side, and that I mean you no harm."  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, then smiled brightly at the woman before her. "I know, Jade-sensei, that you do not mean any harm, and I am not uncomfortable now. Thank you for trusting me with this information."  
  
Jade stood and bowed to Sakura, "Iie, Sakura-sama. Thank you for giving me the chance."  
  
Sakura was a bit taken aback that her teacher had just addressed her as "Sakura-sama", but she bowed back. "I will give you the undefeatable spell, Jade-sensei, just as I gave it to Snape-sensei." Sakura looked up into her professor's eyes, "All you have to do is say 'everything will surely be alright', and believe it with all your heart. If you believe it, then nothing can defeat you." With that final statement, the emerald-eyed girl bowed again and left Jade alone in the classroom.  
  
Jade sat back on her desk, and took the gauntlet off her left arm. She felt hot tears streaming down her face as she stared at the Dark Mark on her arm. "Everything will surely be alright." 


	6. Secrets

A/N: Firstly a real quick note to CCSLOVER29 – Sugoi doesn't mean pretty. It can mean terrible, dreadful, terrific, amazing, or great. Secondly, thank you very much Eden's Echo for the review. ^_^; I feel so special. People are actually liking my fic! Hehe! Alrighty, now down to business. Chapter six, eh? I believe it's shorter than chapter five is. Oh, and chapter seven is half done... It'll also probably be a pretty short chapter. Time is going to start moving a lot faster after chapter seven. After I post 6, it'll probably take me to the weekend to finish 7. And I won't post 7 until I've started writing 8. I'm hoping to be able to post a chapter a week, but I'm not going to make any promises. I am in college right now, and I've got many other things to do. Alrighty. I'll shut up now so you can read chapter 6! Enjoy!  
  
A/N2: Hokai. So. I attempted to upload this chapter with some HTML in it, and FFN hates me, thus it did not work. So I'm re-uploading with the tags taken out. Just let everyone know, stuff in asterisks is supposed to be italicized. Please forgive my lack of being able to get FFN to like me. Quickly, I'd like to thank the latest reviewers! To Kyra Lady: Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kyra-sama. To heheangel kisses: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'll probably keep the honorifics in. . . Cause I like them. And finally, to Kizzy: This will probably be an S+S fic, but it probably won't heavily emphasize their relationship. Don't worry, I'm not going to put Harry and Sakura together. ^_^ Gomen for my ramblings.  
  
Shameless plug: Go read Mikazukino Hikari's stuff. It's all good. Her CCS fic "Daughter of the Stars, Son of the Moon" is almost done. And she's writing a wonderful HP/CCS crossover. Go read it! | | |  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"What's odd, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up at the teacher's table, "Dumbledore isn't here for dinner tonight, Ron."  
  
The Weasley boy shrugged, "He's probably busy. It's not that odd, really."  
  
Sakura glanced up at the empty headmaster's seat. She let her gaze wander along the teacher's table, and saw that Snape and Jade seemed to be having a decent conversation (for once). The honey haired girl smiled – she knew that Snape-sensei had been trying to keep Jade-sensei away, but now it seemed that the two teachers were getting along better. "He doesn't hate her anymore."  
  
She smiled at Syaoran, "I know. It's a good thing."  
  
"Their auras are so similar. . . I've never seen anything like it." He turned his amber eyes to Sakura, and smiled.  
  
Harry watched Sakura and Li whispering to each other, and he only caught something Li said about seeing auras. He made a mental note to tell Hermione later about it. . . but for now Harry could feel himself growing hot, and he couldn't exactly explain why. "Harry-kun? Are you alright?"  
  
He forced a smile and nodded, "Yes, Sakura. I'm fine, thanks." The Japanese girl didn't look convinced, but she didn't push the issue.  
  
Hermione stood, gathering her things, "Come on Ron, Harry. Let's go to the library." She smiled as the two boys stood grudgingly, and turned to Sakura and Li, "We'll see you in the common room a bit later."  
  
"Ja, Hermione-chan." Sakura smiled. Li simply nodded before returning his attention to Sakura. The Gryffindor trio left the Great Hall and headed for the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment with some writing on it. "So you heard Snape call Li a 'what'?" She took note of that on the parchment.  
  
"Yeah. It's a bit odd, isn't it? Shouldn't Snape have said 'I know *who* you are'?" Harry sat across from Hermione.  
  
"Maybe Snape's just gone mental." Ron sank down next to Harry.  
  
"I doubt it," Hermione stood and disappeared into the rows of books. A few moments later she returned with several large books. "Start reading." She handed Ron and Harry each a book ("Great Wizards of the East" and "Wizarding Families Through the Ages"). The two boys sighed and began leafing through the pages of their books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li sat in front of the fire, reading a book, while Sakura worked on her Divination homework. She looked up as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. Hermione sat in the chair next to Li while Ron and Harry sank down across from Sakura on the floor. "Did you get a lot of work done in the library Harry-kun? Ron-san?"  
  
Ron sighed, "Not really. Actually, I can't stand the library. I think I spend way too much time there."  
  
Hermione glared down at him, but Ron missed the evil look directed at him because he was busy pulling out his Potions notes. Harry paused for a moment before grabbing his Potions things as well. "Hermione, you've already finished the Potions essay, right?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I have. . . but if you think that I'm going to let you look at my essay, you're wrong."  
  
"But Hermione!" Ron whined, "Just let us see it for five minutes! Please?" Hermione shook her head and opened a very large book, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
"Ano. . . Syaoran-kun, you finished your Potions essay, ne?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked over at Sakura, then up at Li. The Chinese boy nodded and continued reading his book.  
  
"Er. . . I don't suppose you could help us out a bit mate, could you?"  
  
Li looked down at Ron, and appeared as if he were about to say 'no'. Instead, the amber-eyed boy turned to his bag and rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a scroll and tossing it at Ron. "That should help," he said before returning to his book.  
  
Harry unrolled the scroll and blanched. It wasn't Li's Potions essay – it was, rather, nearly five feet of notes on moonstones, much of it detailing its use in potions. "Bloody hell. . . did you lift this from Snape?"  
  
"Hoe? Lift? Oh!" Sakura giggled (which was music to the boys' ears), "Syaoran-kun didn't steal that. He wrote it."  
  
Ron looked up at the Chinese boy, "You. . . you wrote this?"  
  
Li nodded. "The Elders basically beat taking good notes into me. . . Even if they hadn't, I would've picked up the habit anyways with the kind of grades my mother expects from me."  
  
Ron and Harry said nothing in response to that statement. Rather, they just let it sink in. After an hour and half or so, Sakura retired to bed. Another two hours passed before it was time for the fifth years to go to Astronomy. The night was calm and rather uneventful for the Gryffindors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Jade had returned to her office to finish up her lesson plans for the rest of the week. She hadn't been working long before there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called absentmindedly.  
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you. . ."  
  
She smiled and turned to Snape as he moved to take a seat in front of her desk. "Of course not, Severus." Jade closed her lesson plans and folded her hands on her desk, "Is there something you need?"  
  
He sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Well, I could use a cup of tea." Jade nodded and went into a small room that connected to her office. A few moments later she returned with two cups of tea, and she gave one to Snape. "Thank you," he said before sipping the tea.  
  
"You look like you have something on your mind, Severus. . ." The DADA teacher sat down in her chair and leaned back, "Feel like talking?"  
  
Snape took another sip of Jade's wonderful tea. "Do you think we'll survive all this?"  
  
She gazed into his midnight black eyes, "Do you think we deserve to?" Jade sighed, "I mean. . . I became a Death Eater solely to spy on Voldemort. . . that doesn't excuse the things I've had to do to convince him of my loyalty." She shook her head and set her teacup down. "I doubt that I'll survive this school year."  
  
The potions master set the teacup on the desk in front of him, looking away from Jade. "I know what you mean."  
  
"But," she smiled sadly, "it's not really our lives that are important. We have to do whatever we can to keep Harry and Sakura safe. They are our last line of defense."  
  
Snape nodded, "Yes. . . we have to do all that is possible."  
  
"And if they survive, then everything will surely be alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood, "We've got some research to do in the library this morning. We'll see you at lunch time, Li, Sakura." Sakura smiled and nodded as Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered their things.  
  
Harry led the way out of the Great Hall, and just as he was leaving he glanced back at Sakura, only to find Li watching the three leave suspiciously. "I think Li is onto us, Hermione," he whispered to her as they made their way to the library.  
  
"Let him be. If he and Sakura don't want to tell us what's going on, then we've just got to find out on our own."  
  
"But Hermione," Ron began, "what if its not that they don't want to tell us, but that they're not supposed to. I've seen Dumbledore stop Sakura and Li in the hall between classes and speak with them."  
  
"Either way," she said as they entered the library, "we're still going to find out." They sat at one of the tables in the back and Hermione went to go grab some more books to look through. She returned more quickly than she had during their previous trips to the library, and with fewer books. "I think I have a better idea of what we need to look for."  
  
Harry started looking through the books that Hermione had set on the table. "What are these, Hermione? 'Sorcerers and Wizards Today', 'Sorcerers from the Far East', 'Influential Eastern Clans', 'The Greatest Sorcerers in History'?"  
  
"Look," Hermione said as she sat down, "do you know what the difference between a sorcerer and a wizard is?" Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Well," Hermione began, "a sorcerer is basically a more powerful wizard. They can do magic without the use of wands."  
  
"Really? Magic without a wand?" Ron leaned forward in his seat.  
  
Hermione nodded. "We've seen, or have heard, that at least Sakura has done magic without a wand before, which leads me to believe that at least Sakura is a sorcerer."  
  
"Okay, I get the sorcerer books then. . . what about 'Influential Eastern Clans'?" Harry held up the book.  
  
"Well, we heard Li talking about 'the Elders' last night, right? It makes me think that maybe he's from a clan of sorcerers. . ."  
  
Harry sighed, "Alright. Let's just start already." The three each grabbed a book and began leafing through them, looking for leads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I found something!" Ron was immediately given a dirty look from the librarian, so he sat down and whispered to Hermione and Harry, "Look, I found the Li clan." He began to read a passage from 'Influential Eastern Clans', "Here it is – 'The Li clan of Hong Kong, China, has been a powerful family of sorcerers for hundreds of years. The most notable sorcerer to come from the Li clan was Clow Reed, the most powerful sorcerer in the history of the world until just recently. The Li clan is currently without a leader, and is being ruled by a Council of Elders. The next leader of the Li clan is rumored to be Xiao Lang Li, the son of the former leader'."  
  
As Ron read, Hermione flipped through 'The Greatest Sorcerers in History'. "Aha! Clow Reed!" She grinned triumphantly, "It says: 'Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer ever to have lived. His greatest achievement was the invention of the Clow Cards, and the two guardians he created to protect them (see Cerberus, Yue). After his death, the Book of Clow (the book containing the Clow Cards) was said to be lost. It is rumored that the book can only be found by the person that Reed destined to be the new master of his Cards'."  
  
Harry sat back in the chair, "Does it have a picture of one of these Clow Cards?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "But it does have a sketch of Clow Reed's magic circle. . . A magic circle appears underneath only the most powerful of sorcerers because it symbolizes the fact that the sorcerer has invented his own kind of magic." She handed the book to Harry.  
  
He stared at the magic circle for a moment, "This looks a lot like the design that was on the back of Sakura's cards. . . except there was a star in the middle, and the moon and the sun were off to either side."  
  
"It could be her own magic circle. . ." Hermione said, rather awed. "I think we've almost figured this puzzle out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, Ginny and Sakura headed to Charms with Professor Flitwick. The class period passed rather uneventfully for both girls. Sakura had an unusually easy time, as was becoming standard, and Ginny really didn't observe anything too unusual to report to Hermione.  
  
Herbology also went by very quickly. Tomoyo was happy to see Sakura, as usual, and Ginny enjoyed the class period quite thoroughly. Tomoyo was very good at Herbology, and she was more than happy to help Ginny and Sakura out.  
  
Ginny genuinely liked both the Japanese girls, and felt kind of bad for investigating Sakura. But there was something extremely odd about the emerald-eyed girl, and Ginny just wanted to know the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We still need a bit more concrete evidence before we talk to Li and Sakura about all this," Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron as they approached the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"I think we should just ask them," Harry said quietly. "Sakura is a nice person, and I really don't feel right about investigating her behind her back."  
  
Hermione shushed him as they entered the Great Hall. They found where Ginny, Li, and Sakura were at the Gryffindor table and joined them (sitting down across from them). "Konban-wa Harry-kun, Ron-san, Hermione-chan." Sakura smiled brilliantly at the three fifth years across from herself.  
  
Harry smiled across the table at Sakura, but his thoughts were still on the discoveries the trio had made that morning. If Sakura really was a sorcerer, why was she trying to hide that fact? Was she in danger? Perhaps she was a very powerful sorcerer and maybe Voldemort had heard of her. . . It would make sense that Dumbledore would know about her and her power, and would do all that he could to keep her safe. . . Harry shook his head, and pushed all the thoughts away. He would tell Hermione his theories after dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape sat down next to Jade at dinner, smiling briefly to his colleague as he settled in his seat. "You seem to be in a better mood today, Severus."  
  
"Only slightly, Professor Jade."  
  
She smiled, her silver eyes flashing mischievously, "What in the world do I have to do to get you to call me by my first name?" She chuckled and shook her head, "At the very least you could drop the 'professor' part. Severus, we grew up together. There's no need for formalities."  
  
The potions master sighed and leaned back in his chair. He picked up the goblet in front of him and took a sip, pondering. "Alright. If you really want me to call you by your first name, you'll just have to tell me the secret to your tea."  
  
Jade thought it over for a moment, "There's no secret really. I grow all the herbs myself, and blend it together in the right proportions. If you really want to know how to make it, just come by my room later and I'll give you a list of everything I use and how much." She smiled and stood, "For now, I've really got some grading to do."  
  
"Alright, Lani, I will see you later then."  
  
Jade felt her cheeks turning a bit red, and she nodded. "See you later, Severus." She made her way out of the Great Hall and to her office.  
  
Jade was more than happy to sit down and begin grading papers. The work took her mind off the potions master. She didn't know why, but Severus had always sort of made her heart flutter. That fact had always made her angry, because Jade knew that Severus wasn't the type to return those sorts of feelings, and so she had always suppressed them.  
  
Time went by rather quickly as she graded the quizzes she had given her classes that day. She was so into her work that she jumped slightly when there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she called as she set the quill down.  
  
"Good evening, Alanni." The headmaster smiled kindly as he entered Jade's office.  
  
"Good evening, Albus. Please, have a seat. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well," the old wizard began, "I really came to see if there was anything I could do for you."  
  
Jade stared at him for a moment, then leaned back in her chair. "Severus and I talked last night. He was wondering if we would survive all this. . . And I asked him if he thought we deserved to survive."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I see. I thought something might have been troubling the two of you."  
  
"What do you think, Albus? Do you think we even deserve to live through all this?"  
  
The headmaster paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I think that each of you will have to decide your own fate. It is not up to me, or to *anyone* else, to decide if the both of you are worthy to live."  
  
Jade nodded, taking the words in. She was silent for a moment before she looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of the old professor, "Albus? Do you think it was right to bring *her* into all of this?"  
  
He smiled kindly at Jade, "Alanni. We didn't bring her into this. She would've found her way here eventually. The important thing is not to question her presence, but to do all we can to help protect her."  
  
She nodded and smiled sadly, "I know. Thank you, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked to the door. He opened the door, then paused. "Oh, and Alanni? Give him time. He has had a difficult time. . . just as difficult as yours, I might even say." The headmaster disappeared from the DADA teacher's office, leaving Jade to ponder his final statement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape headed down to his office after he had finished eating dinner. He was passing an empty classroom when he heard something crash in it. "Peeves. . ." he muttered as he stopped and turned around, heading towards the classroom where the sound had just come from.  
  
The potions master opened the door to the classroom and saw Li righting a desk. "Mr. Li. . . just what are you doing?"  
  
Li bowed to the potions master, "Excuse me, Snape-sensei. I was training, and I did not mean to make a mess."  
  
"You really shouldn't be here. . . Students are generally discouraged from being in classrooms after dinner unless they are with a teacher."  
  
"Hoe! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura burst into the classroom. "Oh! Gomen, Snape- sensei," she bowed, "I just came to get Syaoran-kun." She walked over to Li and grabbed onto his sleeve, "I hope he is not giving you trouble, Snape- sensei." She smiled.  
  
Snape couldn't help but smile kindly at the honey-haired girl. "No, Miss Kinomoto, he's not. It's almost time for curfew, so I suggest that you both get back to Gryffindor Tower before Mr. Filch starts patrolling the hallways."  
  
Sakura bowed once more to Snape, "Arigatou, Snape-sensei. Good night." Snape bowed slightly to Sakura and gave her another kind smile. Li also bowed to his potions master before the two Gryffindors left the classroom. Snape glanced around the room to make sure that everything was in its proper place before exiting the room himself. He headed down the halls towards his office, in a much better mood than he had been in all day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sakura and Li finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room, they found that it was empty, except for three figures in front of the fireplace. Sakura sat down on the floor in front of the fire where all her schoolwork was laid out.  
  
Li yawned, "I'm going to bed. Good night Sakura."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Syaoran-kun," she called, not even looking up from her work. Li disappeared up the stairs without another word. "I wonder why he's so grumpy tonight," Sakura muttered as she continued her work.  
  
"Tonight?" Ron looked up from his homework, "He's always like that."  
  
Sakura giggled softly, then sobered herself a bit, "Syaoran-kun has not had an easy life. . . He has to act much older than he is, because childishness is not tolerated for someone in his position." She paused for a moment, "I admire him. . . I really do."  
  
There was silence for a moment (except for the crackling of the fire). Hermione was the one to speak up finally. "What kind of position is he in that he has to act so mature?"  
  
"Oh," Sakura sat up, "I guess he hasn't mentioned it to you all. . . Which isn't surprising, really. Syaoran-kun doesn't like to talk about himself that much." She looked at the three fifth years in front of her. "Syaoran. . . well, he comes from a very powerful clan in China, the Li's. He is to be the next leader of the clan. Syaoran's father was the leader, until he died. . . Syaoran was very young when it happened. So he has been trained from a very young age in martial arts, and in leadership, and. . ." she trailed off. "Yes, so that's why Syaoran-kun is the way he is."  
  
Harry began to understand that he wasn't the only one who hadn't had a very easy life. There was silence as everyone slowly began going back to their work. It wasn't long before Ron gave up on his work and headed upstairs to bed. Hermione retired soon after Ron did, leaving Harry and Sakura alone.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, Harry-kun?"  
  
He got out of the chair and sat on the floor in front of her. Harry paused for a moment, trying to get his words together. "Have you. . . always known about your magic?"  
  
The emerald-eyed girl smiled, "Iie. . . I learned that I had magic about four years ago."  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"Uhm. . ." She looked away, her smile fading.  
  
"I found out I had magic because I accidentally set a python on my cousin once," Harry offered, trying to get her to talk. "It was really quite funny. And then, of course, I knew for sure when Hagrid came and brought me my Hogwart's letter." He leaned back against the chair he had been sitting in, "Did something similar happen to you?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, her hand automatically going up to the Star Key pendant. "Hoe," she said under her breath. "It wasn't like that, it uh. . . I found a book. . ."  
  
Harry made a mental note of that before smiling, "It's not important anyways. I'm just glad you've come to Hogwart's."  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed slightly as she turned back to Harry. "Arigatou, Harry-kun." She let her pendant go and started gathering her homework into a pile. "I am glad to be here. The students and teachers are all so very nice."  
  
Harry stood and gathered his school stuff as well. "Oh, Sakura, I was just wondering. . . what is that pendant you wear? It looks like a key to a diary or something. . ."  
  
The card mistress giggled nervously, "Something like that. It goes to a book that was left to me by a great man. . ." She stood. "Now I think it's time to go to bed. Oyasumi nasai, Harry-kun."  
  
"Good night, Sakura." He watched the slip of a girl disappear up the stairs. The boy who lived took his school bag and trudged up to his room, changed quickly, and collapsed onto his four-poster bed. His thoughts lingered on his conversation with Sakura as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning, everyone. We're going to start off this class with a survey and a quiz." The fourth years groaned as Professor Jade began handing out papers. "Come now, its not that bad, really. The sooner you start on this, the sooner you'll finish. Then I'll lecture for just a very little bit. . . and then? After the break we'll have some hands on experience with counter- curses." Sakura sighed as she began filling out the survey that was being passed out. She could tell it was going to be a very long time until lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li grumbled under his breath as he gathered his things and moved next to Draco Malfoy. He wondered what had put the potions master in such a foul mood as to take his anger out on Li. He sank down next to Malfoy and the Slytherin sneered, mumbling something about filthy mudbloods. Li fumed. . . if only Malfoy knew that Li was the second most powerful sorcerer in the world. . . that would certainly shut Malfoy up. Li sighed as he resumed taking notes on the lecture that Snape was giving about the potion they would be making after the break. Li decided it was going to be a very long morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the break, Jade retired to her office for a cup of tea. She was a bit nervous about letting the class actually practice counter-curses. Fortunately, she had informed Madam Pomfrey of her lesson plans for the day, and the good nurse was on stand-by in the hospital wing in case of any miss-haps.  
  
There was a knock on her office door, "Come in." Sakura entered the office, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Ah, konnichi-wa, Sakura- san. What can I do for you?"  
  
Sakura bowed slightly, "Konnichi-wa, Jade-sensei. Ano. . ." The girl hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I did not want to disturb Professor Dumbledore, and I am in need of some advice."  
  
Jade smiled kindly at the young girl, "Please, sit. I am honored you have come to me." Sakura sat across the desk from Jade. "I will do the best I can to help."  
  
The card mistress paused for a moment, "The headmaster asked all of us when we first arrived to keep my powers a secret. But Professor Dumbledore also brought me here, I think, to become Harry-kun's friend, because he needs all the friends he can get. The problem now is that Harry-kun, Ron-san, and Hermione-chan are becoming suspicious of Syaoran-kun and myself because we have been keeping secrets from them." She sighed, "I don't know what to do about it."  
  
Jade leaned back in her chair, contemplating. "I have known Professor Dumbledore for a very long time, and he is a very good friend to me. I have found that there is usually some sort of purpose, which is not always obvious, in everything he says." She smiled comfortingly at Sakura, "I have also found that sometimes he means what he says, but," the teacher paused, trying to put her words together in the right meaning, "what he asks may not apply to everyone."  
  
"So perhaps he meant for me to tell Harry-kun?"  
  
The DADA teacher nodded, "Perhaps. I have heard that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are rather good at keeping secrets, and I don't think Albus would be particularly upset if you told those three the truth." Jade stood, "Now, shall we get back to class?"  
  
Sakura smiled brightly, "Hai." She bowed again, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Jade- sensei."  
  
Jade bowed to Sakura, "Iie, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-sama." Sakura turned bright red as the teacher spoke, but said nothing in response. Jade led the way back into the classroom. "Alright everyone, let's start practicing those counter-curses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that we have finished the lecture, you will begin working with your partner on the potion. Directions are on the board. You'll have forty- five minutes to complete the potion. At the end of the class period you will label a single vial for the two of you and turn it into me at my desk." Snape surveyed the class, "Begin."  
  
He sat at his desk and began to read the essays the fifth years had turned in at the beginning of class. Occasionally he glanced up from grading to watch the interaction between Li and Malfoy, which was rather amusing. Snape wondered if their potion would turn out alright since it seemed that they were not speaking to each other, and it looked as if they weren't even checking the directions on the board.  
  
Snape continued grading up until the end of the period when students began bringing up samples of their potion. "Alright. Time is up. Turn in a sample of your potion, which, incidentally, if you have done it right should be clear." Potter brought up his and Weasley's sample, which was only the tiniest bit milky. Longbottom and Finnegan's was a deep crimson (which did not surprise Snape). Li brought up his and Malfoy's sample – it was perfect. "I hope you did not have any trouble with making the potion today, Mr. Li."  
  
"No, Professor Snape, I did not."  
  
Snape watched the Chinese boy stalk off to join the Gryffindor trio, who were waiting at the door for him. The only student who lingered behind was Malfoy. "Yes, Draco? Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that father is going to be here this evening, Professor Snape."  
  
Snape's blood turned to ice, but he managed to retain his composure in front of the boy. "Thank you, Draco, for telling me. Now, off to lunch." He ushered the boy out and went to his office. "Why is he coming?" Snape wondered aloud as he sat behind his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But Syaoran-kun! I want him to trust us!"  
  
"No, Sakura. Dumbledore told us to keep our powers a secret. I think we should listen to the old man." Syaoran folded his arms over his chest, "I trust Dumbledore."  
  
Sakura sighed, "I trust him, too, but I also trust Harry-kun." She leaned back against the wall of the empty hallway. "Xiao Lang." Li looked up at the sound of his proper name. "I don't think that Harry will trust us unless we tell him. They're all very suspicious of us. I think they've been researching us in the library every day."  
  
"I think they have been investigating us, yes. They aren't likely to find much, though, so I don't really see it being a problem."  
  
"But **I** do, Syaoran."  
  
The Chinese boy sighed, "Fine. Do as you wish. Just remember that I don't agree with it."  
  
Sakura nodded, "I know." She gave him a sweet smile, "Arigatou, Syaoran- kun." The emerald-eyed girl took a step towards him, then flung her arms around him and held him tight.  
  
Li stiffened for a moment before relaxing and returning her embrace. "I'm just trying to protect you, Sakura. . ." She nodded and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He turned bright red for a moment, and then smiled. "Let's go to dinner."  
  
"Hai!" The two foreign exchange students made their way out of the empty hallway and up to the Great Hall. A few moments after they left, Draco Malfoy stepped out from an empty classroom just off the hallway. He stored the conversation in his memory, and would relate the details of it to his father later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was waiting for the right moment to talk to Harry. She kept uncharacteristically silent through dinner, putting together in her head exactly what she wanted to say to her Gryffindor senpai.  
  
In the common room after dinner, Sakura couldn't seem to find a moment alone with Harry. First the room was quite full of other Gryffindors, and then Hermione and Ron insisted on playing chess for a while in front of the fire. About an hour before curfew, Harry and Sakura were finally left alone in the room. He was busily working on assignments for various classes, and Sakura didn't know if she wanted to interrupt him.  
  
"Ano. . . Harry-kun?"  
  
The green-eyed boy straightened his glasses as he looked up from his work, "Yeah, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip and looked down at her work on the floor, "I. . . Well, you see. . . I wanted to tell you something about Syaoran-kun and I. . ."  
  
Harry set his quill down, "Go ahead, Sakura, I'm listening."  
  
She looked up at him again. "Hoe. . . You see, the thing about Syaoran and I. . ."  
  
"Oy, Harry! Angelina's just sent me down to tell you that we're going to have practice tomorrow."  
  
Harry sighed, "Yeah, thanks Ron." Sakura grabbed her bag, stood, and left the common room quickly, "Sakura! Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Hoe. . ." he heard her say as she left the tower. Ron came down the stairs, "What was that all about, mate?"  
  
Harry looked up at his best friend, "She was about to tell me what she and Li really are. . . then you came down and startled her."  
  
"Oh," Ron paused, thinking, "sorry. I didn't know what was going on. . . Bloody hell!" He balled up his fist, "I'm an idiot! She almost told you their secret, and I ruined it!"  
  
"It's okay, Ron," Harry leaned back in the chair, "cause if she really wants us to know she'll try to talk to me again."  
  
Ron nodded and started heading up the stairs again. He paused midway up, "Hey, wait a minute. How come she's telling you and not me or Hermione or Ginny?" The redheaded boy ducked as Harry chunked his potions textbook straight at Ron's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat at a small table in the farthest corner of the library, out of view (even though the library was nearly empty). "Hoe. . ." She took out some schoolwork and tried to focus on it instead of what had just happened with Harry. She was unsure as to exactly why she'd run off, but it was difficult for Sakura to tell Harry about all this since Dumbledore and Syaoran had both said not to say anything.  
  
"Well, if it isn't everyone's new favorite Gryffindor."  
  
She looked up from her DADA text and straight into Malfoy's cold grey eyes, "What do you want, Malfoy-san"  
  
"Want?" He slid into a seat opposite Sakura the table. "What could I want from a filthy little mudblood like you?"  
  
Sakura could feel hurt and anger rising in her, "I am not a mudblood, Malfoy."  
  
"Really, I could've sworn you were. You've never been to a wizarding school before this, and you're past the age that you should've been invited, which makes me think that you didn't grow up around wizards. And that, of course, would make you a filthy mudblood."  
  
She looked down at her schoolwork, then back up at Malfoy. "My father has magic, so does my brother. Just because I didn't go to a wizarding school before I was invited to Hogwart's doesn't mean that I didn't know about my own magic."  
  
Malfoy smirked, standing slowly, "I know, Kinomoto." He turned to walk away, but paused and looked back at her, "And I know your secret."  
  
Sakura's blood turned to ice as she watched the blonde Slytherin prefect leave. "Hoe," she murmured worriedly as she began gathering her things. She needed to get back to the common room and see if Syaoran was awake – he was going to flip when he found out. Sakura grabbed her things and rushed out of the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He didn't look up from his work as he heard the door open and shut once more. "I'm rather busy at the moment, so what can I help you. . ." Snape looked up from what he was doing and lost his words.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Severus."  
  
"Lucius," Snape stood and motioned to a chair in front of his desk, "yes. Please, sit." Lucius Malfoy smiled coldly and sat down across from Snape. "How can I help you, Lucius?"  
  
Malfoy smiled viciously, "Severus, please. There's no need for formalities. You know why I've come."  
  
"Actually, I don't, Lucius."  
  
"Well, besides coming to check in on Dumbledore, I've come to see the girl with my own eyes."  
  
Snape stiffened slightly, but not noticeably. "It's almost curfew now. She'd be in her house tower, and since she is not in my house, I doubt I could get you in to see her."  
  
"I'm sure you can find a way."  
  
The potions master's composure was beginning to falter. He had to think of a good excuse, and quickly. "Lucius, you should have come to see me earlier. What you're asking would've been possible then. I'm afraid that there's no good way to go about seeing her right now."  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Snape, and Snape dared not even to breathe under the blonde man's gaze. "Alright, Severus. I will not see her tonight." He stood and walked to the door, "I will be back, however. And the next time I come, I expect to see Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Snape watched the door close slowly behind Lucius Malfoy as he left. He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered as he returned to grading essays.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Quick A/N: Hehehe! I just love Snape! Just so you all know.. But you've probably already figured that out.. Oh, and I'm also Jade. Jade is me. Hehe. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I promise to get 7 up as quickly as I can! Oh yes, to those who may be wondering why Sakura keeps using the honorifics for names (-kun, -san, etc.) it's because she really hasn't been speaking English constantly for that long. It's only been a week in the story! So she still is in the habit of adding the honorifics to people's names. That's all for now! Thanks again! Ja mata, minna-san!)) 


	7. The Sorcerers

A/N: Wow! So I finished chapter 7 more quickly than I'd expected. I'm only posting it so soon because I'm so excited that people are actually reading my story!!! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! I'm glad that everyone's enjoying it! I'm going to start on chapter 8 tonight during my astronomy class (which unfortunately is not in the tallest tower, but in the basement of a rectangular building). Alrighty. If I think of anything else before I post this, there'll be another AN at the bottom. Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Sorcerers  
  
Sakura woke up before dawn on Saturday morning, even though she had been up late the night before, talking with Syaoran about what Malfoy had said to her in the library. She walked to the window of her dorm room, careful not to make any noise because the other fourth years were still sleeping.  
  
Her thoughts were all focused on trying to figure out what exactly Malfoy knew, and how exactly to tell Harry and the others about her secret.  
  
She watched the sky change colors as the sun rose lazily above the horizon. Perhaps she would go talk to the headmaster today and seek his advice. . . But there was something that told her she would be busy this day with other things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in the stands watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they practiced early Saturday morning. She cringed every time Ron got hit in the head with the Quaffle instead of catching it. She hoped that Ron would be able to get over his anxiety of playing with the team before the first game.  
  
Harry flew around and came to a halt, hovering in front of Hermione. "Shouldn't you be practicing with the team, Harry?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm really just here for moral support. We don't use the snitch at practices."  
  
"Do you think he'll do alright?" Hermione turned her head to look at Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, "he just needs to have a bit more confidence in himself."  
  
Hermione sat back and sighed, then grinned. "You better get back to practice Harry. Angelina is on her way over, and she doesn't look happy." Harry grinned and took off, making a quick lap around the Quidditch pitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm never going to be able to catch the Quaffle."  
  
Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder as they walked off the pitch, "You're doing great, Ron. Just be more confident in yourself. And maybe we'll practice after dinner sometimes. Okay?"  
  
Ron sighed heavily as they approached the castle. "Okay." The red haired boy turned to the entrance as they approached and saw a group of adults entering the castle. "I wonder what's going on. . ." Harry followed his friend's gaze and suddenly felt a searing pain in his forehead, and he sank to his knees. "Harry, you alright?"  
  
His hand went to his scar as he watched the group of adults disappear into the castle, "Yeah." He stood quickly, still staring at the doors to the castle. "My scar just really hurt for a minute." He rubbed his forehead as the pain began to fade.  
  
"That's weird. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about it, or write to Snuffles."  
  
Harry shook his head, "It's probably nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean. . . what if it's something?"  
  
"I said it's nothing," Harry snapped angrily.  
  
Ron opened his mouth, then shut it again. He started walking away from Harry, "Sorry." He quickly ran to the entrance and disappeared into the castle.  
  
Hermione came up behind Harry, "What was that about?" Harry looked down, saying nothing, and began walking towards the entrance. "Boys," Hermione muttered under her breath as she jogged after Harry, trying to catch up to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on his office door, "Come in." He smiled as the blue haired, blue-eyed man entered and bowed respectfully. The headmaster stood, his blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles, and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, come have a seat."  
  
"Thank you, headmaster." The man sat down.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly, "You know, it is really I who should be bowing to you, Mr. Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled kindly, "I wouldn't hear of it, headmaster." He leaned back, relaxing slightly. "So how may I be of service to you?"  
  
The old wizard sighed quietly, "The ministry has passed some new educational decrees, and I am worried that these decrees may soon be having an effect on my staff." Eriol nodded, he had heard about the new decrees already. "There may come a time very soon when I will possibly need you to teach. Would be willing to do that, Eriol?"  
  
"Of course, Albus." Eriol nodded once, his demeanor growing quite serious, "If you have need of me, I will be at your service."  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you, Eriol. I knew I could count on you." The headmaster stood, with Eriol following suit. "Now, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I have a few things to attend to. If you'd like to stay for the weekend, I'm sure there are a few students and maybe a teacher who would be happy to see you."  
  
Eriol bowed again, "Thank you very much, headmaster. I would enjoy seeing a few people." The half reincarnation of Clow Reed smiled (with the slightest hint of mischievousness glinting in his blue eyes), turned, and exited the headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore watched as Eriol Hiiragizawa left his office, thoughts of the Ministry's new decrees plaguing his mind. He sighed as he sunk down into his chair again, then smiled. "Everything will surely be alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade walked slowly through the stone halls, her footsteps echoing eerily through the halls. She had just returned from a meeting with Voldemort, and was lost in thought about the coming events. As she wandered up and out of the dungeons she passed the Bloody Baron (the Slytherin house ghost), who bowed to her, "My lady." She nodded absentmindedly, still not paying attention to where she was headed.  
  
Eventually Jade found herself out in the courtyard, where she decided to sit and rest. She sunk down and leaned against the outside wall of the castle. The mid-morning sun beat down on her as she sat, simply thinking about the Dark Lord's plans for the year. He was still completely set on the idea of finding Sakura and either convincing her to join him, or kill her if she refused. Jade was so lost in thought about Voldemort that she did not hear the footsteps that were heading for her. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Jade snapped out of her own little world, rejoining the real one as she looked up. "Eriol!" She jumped up and pounced the tall, blue-haired man. "What are you doing here?" She hugged him tight.  
  
"I had a meeting with Albus just now. He invited me to stay here for the weekend so I could catch up with a few people." Eriol returned Jade's embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments before Jade took a step back. "How have you been, Lani?"  
  
She shrugged, "Better than usual. You? How's Kaho? And Nakuru and Suppi?"  
  
Eriol grinned. "I'm doing fine, as are Kaho, Nakuru, and Suppi." He put a hand around her shoulders, "Let's go to the dormitories. I need to find a place to sleep for the night."  
  
Jade nodded and began leading the way. They walked in silence for a while. As they neared the entrance to the teacher's dormitories, Jade finally broke down crying and clung to Eriol. They sank down to the floor, resting on their knees. Eriol gently rocked Jade back and forth in his arms, lightly running a hand through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. "It's all just too much, Eriol. I can't do it anymore."  
  
Eriol kissed his close friend on the forehead, "Shhh. Everything will surely be alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After finding Eriol a suitable place to sleep for the night, Jade headed to Dumbledore's office for the meeting. Eriol said that he was going to wander the grounds for a while, and said that he would join Jade for dinner that evening. She quickly made her way up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office, where the headmaster, Professors McGonagall and Snape, as well as Remus Lupin were waiting. "Sorry I'm late. . ." She took the last empty chair.  
  
"Now that we are all here, let us begin." Dumbledore stood. "Alanni," he looked to Jade, "would you please tell us what he said to you this morning?"  
  
Jade glanced around the room, looking at everyone's waiting faces. She sighed internally before beginning, "Well. He did not tell me much, I'm afraid. He did mention that he was planning to break all of his followers out of Azkaban, and to try to get the Dementors back on his side. Other than that, finding a way to get Sakura on his side or at least finding a way to use her powers, and getting revenge on Harry. . . that's all he thinks about."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I thought as much." He turned to Snape, "Have you anything to add, Severus?"  
  
Snape folded his arms over his chest, "Lucius Malfoy paid me a visit last night. He wanted to meet Kinomoto. Luckily it was nearing curfew, and I was able to dissuade him from the idea, for the moment at least. I have no doubt, however, that he will return soon, and at a time when it would be possible to meet Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
The headmaster nodded again, "Alright, thank you, Severus."  
  
"Albus, what are we going to do about the Ministry's new decrees?"  
  
"Well, Minerva," the wizened old headmaster sunk down into his chair, "I have thought about it, and I have contacted a few who might help us in case any of the new decrees have an affect on the staff, or the school." She simply nodded, not entirely understanding the headmaster. . . but then again, few people ever really understood what went on in that man's mind. "If there is nothing else, then the meeting is adjourned." The occupants of the office, save Dumbledore and Lupin stood.  
  
"I'd like to have a word, if I might, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
The headmaster nodded and smiled, "Of course, Remus." Everyone else exited the office, leaving Lupin and Dumbledore to discuss whatever it was they needed to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade followed Snape to his office after the meeting. "Yes, Lani?" He sat down behind his desk, and Jade took one of the chairs in front of it.  
  
She smiled cheerfully, "I just thought I'd see what you were going to do. It's almost lunch time, you know."  
  
"Well, I have some essays left to grade. . ."  
  
Jade stood and stepped around to the other side of the desk. She grabbed his right hand in both of hers and tugged on his arm, smiling mischievously, "Let's take a walk before lunch, Severus."  
  
He looked up at her, sighing, "You're not going to leave me alone until I go with you, are you?" Jade shook her head, grinning madly still. Much against his own will he stood up. He managed to unentangle his hand from Jade's, and said grudgingly, "Alright, let's go then."  
  
The DADA professor made a small jump and led the way out of Snape's office. "How about we take a stroll around the lake?" Snape simply nodded. Soon he found that she had hooked her arm around his and was leading him up from the dungeons and out of the school.  
  
They said little as they casually strolled along the edge of the lake. Snape found it rather unusual that Jade was being so quiet. She was almost always trying to get him into a conversation. . . but there was something different going on with her today. He sighed softly, knowing that he was going to regret it, but finally he spoke up, "Lani. . . are you okay? You seem rather. . . distant today."  
  
A few moments of silenced passed between the two of them before she looked up at Snape, tears in her eyes, "I did not have a pleasant night last night, and this morning has not been much better."  
  
The potions master blinked; he was a bit confused. In all the years he had known her, Snape had never seen Jade cry. She'd never shed a tear when the Slytherin girls had beat her for hanging around the entrance to the Slytherin common room; she'd never cried when she'd injured herself playing Quidditch; she'd never even cried when Snape had yelled at her all those times for following him around. His tone softened when he next spoke, "What happened, Lani? Are you alright?"  
  
Slowly Jade nodded, "It's nothing that won't heal quickly. He..." She paused for a moment, gathering her composure and wiping her tears away. "He has been very displeased that I have not had time to come to him sooner. . . I. . ." She looked away, "I am his right hand. . . I am his. . ." Jade trailed off, breaking into silent tears.  
  
Snape stopped, and Jade followed suit. "Lani. . . Are you going to be alright?"  
  
She smiled softly, slightly surprised at his genuine concern for her well- being. "Yes, eventually. As soon as he is gone for good, I will be alright."  
  
Snape nodded, "Then I will do all I can to assure that he will be gone soon." He said that as much for her benefit as for his. He wanted a Dark- Lord free world as much as the next normal wizard. However, there must've been something about the way he said it that caused Jade to turn and face him. Before he realized what was going on, the DADA professor clung to him and broke down crying for the second time that day. Not quite sure of what to do, he lightly pat her on the back. He was very glad that there was no one around to see this scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, Sakura and Syaoran went to meet with Tomoyo and Meiling in the courtyard. Tomoyo and Sakura talked while Meiling and Syaoran sparred a bit.  
  
"I am so glad Sakura-chan is enjoying Hogwart's."  
  
Sakura smiled at her violet-eyed friend, "Iie, I'm glad that Tomoyo-chan is enjoying school here."  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly, "I'm still in awe that I have magic. It's so sugoi to be like Sakura-chan!"  
  
The card mistress giggled nervously, "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan." She leaned back against the stone half wall that surrounded the courtyard. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, Sakura took off her pendant and recited the familiar chant. The Star Wand came to be it's full size, and Sakura smiled. "Kero-chan, come out." Cerberus materialized in front of the two girls and quickly changed into his smaller form.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!" Kero flew to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Kero-chan! I've missed you!" Tomoyo reached into her pocket and drew out a small package, unwrapping it quickly.  
  
"Cake! Caaaaaaake!" Kero ate it hungrily then hugged Tomoyo again. "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo giggled and nodded.  
  
"Sakura, why did you let that stuffed animal out of your wand?"  
  
Kero flew angrily over to Syaoran, "Quiet, you Chinese gaki!" The sun guardian and the future leader of the Li clan glared daggers at each other. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura all exchanged a quick glance before cracking up. They'd all missed the sight of Kero and Syaoran fighting, though they couldn't quite say why. That afternoon was quite reminiscent of their past for the four students and one sun guardian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at the same table in the back of the library they always sat at. Hermione was pouring through the same books they'd been looking through the day before. Ron and Harry, however, were simply staring blankly at their own.  
  
"Hermione, why are we still doing research?"  
  
The Gryffindor prefect set her book down, "Because, Harry, we still haven't figured out exactly what's going on."  
  
"But Sakura tried to tell Harry what was going on last night. . . And she would've if I hadn't come down the stairs." Ron slumped down in his seat, looking rather glum.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I know. But what if she's changed her mind now? What if she's not going to try to tell Harry again? We still need to figure it out."  
  
"But Hermione," Harry began, "it's Saturday! And it's a *nice* Saturday! Why do we have to spend all afternoon in the library?"  
  
"Fine, you don't have to then. Go ahead and leave. Let me do all the research by myself."  
  
Ron sighed, "Well now we cant. Not when you put it like that."  
  
Hermione smiled triumphantly, "Now that that's settled, get back to researching." Harry and Ron reluctantly picked up the books in front of them and started reading again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How has your day been going, Harry-kun?" Sakura smiled bright at him as he sat across from her at the dinner table.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "It's been alright. And yours? What have you guys been up to today?"  
  
Sakura giggled and squeezed the stuffed animal she was holding. "I was in the courtyard with Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-kun. We just talked and spent time together."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I see you've brought your stuffed animal down to dinner."  
  
The card mistress giggled nervously (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately), "Hai, Hermione-chan. . . I thought Kero-chan would like to see the Great Hall."  
  
Ron glanced at the stuffed animal and swore that for a brief moment it glared back at him. He shrugged it off and started eating his dinner.  
  
Sakura was about to say something to Harry when she felt a familiar presence. She looked up and over at the entrance to the Great Hall just as the doors opened. A blue haired, blue-eyed man, wearing glasses and dressed in dark blue robes entered the Hall and started up towards the teacher's table. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo all stood as the man entered. "Clow-san. . .?" Sakura stared at the man as he approached herself and Syaoran.  
  
The man robed in blue stopped in front of Sakura and bowed politely, "Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Eriol-kun!" She pounced the tall man and hugged him tight. "Eriol-kun," she began in Japanese, "what are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you!!"  
  
Eriol hugged her tightly, responding in English, "I'm here on some business, Sakura-san. I am glad to see you, too." He let her go and turned to Syaoran, "It is good to see you again, my cute little descendant."  
  
Syaoran glared, growling softly. "Bastard."  
  
The blue eyed sorcerer just smiled kindly and bowed to them both, "I will speak with you all after dinner." Sakura nodded and sat down again, as did Syaoran. Eriol sat next to Jade at the head table, in Professor Snape's usual spot. For some reason, Snape was not present at dinner.  
  
"Who is that, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled, and was about to reply when she remembered she'd dropped Kero right before hugging Eriol. She quickly scooped up her 'stuffed animal' from the ground, whispering an apology to him. She turned back to Harry, "That is Eriol Hiiragizawa, a friend of mine."  
  
"That Hiiragizawa bastard," Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously, "Don't mind Syaoran-kun. He and Eriol-kun have never really gotten along that well." Harry and company merely nodded as everyone returned to eating their dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol-kun!!!" Sakura hugged him once more after dinner when they were standing just outside the Great Hall. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Eriol hugged her tightly once more, "I'm here on business, my dear Sakura- san." He smiled kindly and turned to Syaoran, "And how is my cute little descendant?"  
  
Syaoran glared at him, "You're creepy, Hiiragizawa. Don't call me that."  
  
Eriol simply smiled and turned to Tomoyo and Meiling, "How have you been, Daidouji-chan? And Li-san?"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling related their joy at being called to Hogwart's to Eriol, and how they were not finding their classes very difficult at all. Sakura stood next to Syaoran, trying to calm him. Over all, it was a very amusing sight to see... And it was seen by the DADA professor who was lurking down the hall. Jade smiled, glad that Eriol had come to the school this weekend. She turned on her heel and headed towards the teacher's dormitories.  
  
Sakura saw Jade-sensei leaving, and was slightly puzzled. The card mistress turned to Eriol, "Ano. . . Eriol-kun. . . do you know Jade-sensei?" The blue haired sorcerer nodded, so she continued, "How do you know her?"  
  
"Well," he brought a hand to his chin as he thought back, "I met Alanni- chan a few years ago. . . She was traveling as a photographer, and she wanted to photograph one of my manors as a historic landmark." His eyes began to lose their sparkle, and his voice grew softer, "She has had a very hard life. I try to help her whenever I can, now, but she is also very proud and tries to take care of everything on her own. She is a very brave woman."  
  
The four watched as Eriol's demeanor became quite serious. They all waited a few moments in silence, wondering if Eriol would continue to talk about the DADA professor. Finally he smiled again, "How about we go down to the kitchens, and I'll have the elves fix us a special desert, and we can talk more while we eat?" The four nodded and followed Eriol as he led them to the kitchens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, the Gryffindor common room was fairly empty. There were a few students doing homework, but most were still hanging out in other parts of the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in front of the fire, working on homework in silence. Their research in the library that afternoon hadn't turned up any new leads, and they were slightly discouraged.  
  
Harry looked up as he heard someone enter the tower. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Sakura come in, smiling happily. Little did he know that she smiled so brightly because Eriol had given her some very good advice. "Konban-wa, Harry-kun!" She sat on the floor in front of him, "Konban-wa, Ron-san, Hermione-chan!" Ron and Hermione nodded, absorbed in their homework.  
  
"How has your day been, Sakura?" Harry watched as Li sat slightly behind Sakura and began to meditate.  
  
"It's been rather enjoyable. I'm very glad to see Eriol-kun!"  
  
Harry looked a bit confused, "Yeah, I was wondering about him. When you spoke about him before, I got the impression that he was about our ages."  
  
"He's finally decided to act his age."  
  
Harry looked at Li as he spoke, and was even more confused than before. Sakura giggled softly, "I will explain it all a little bit later, Harry- kun. I promise!" She held out her pinky to him. He was still confused, but Harry held out his pinky to her anyways. She intertwined their fingers and said again, "I promise!!"  
  
"Okay," he took his hand back and resumed doing his homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around ten at night when the Gryffindor common room emptied. Most students decided to head to bed for the night, leaving the five students in front of the fire alone. "All clear," Syaoran said quietly, still in his meditative stance.  
  
Sakura nodded and stood slowly, clearing her throat. "Ano. . . Harry-kun, Ron-san, Hermione-chan?" Her three Gryffindor senpai looked up from their work. "Syaoran-kun and I have something to tell you. . . about us."  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Harry stared at the honey-haired girl as she reached up and took the key off her necklace. She began to chant something in Japanese, and the key floated in front her, emanating a soft golden light.  
  
"Release!" Sakura cried in English, and the small key grew into a very large wand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat silently in shock and awe. "Cerberus, come forth!" A golden light shot straight up from the wand, and a winged lion formed from the light. He was quickly enveloped in his own wings, and when they moved back again a small winged teddy bear like creature floated down, stopping in front of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Kero fluttered around his mistress, "Did you bring me cake???" He was suddenly grabbed out of the air by the tail. "What are you doing, gaki?" Li glared at Kero and pointed at the three Gryffindors in front of the fire. Kero stared at the three, and then fell limp, pretending to be a stuffed animal.  
  
Sakura giggled nervously, "Ano, you see. . . Syaoran-kun and I are not wizards. We are sorcerers. I am the Mistress of the Clow." She began to turn red from embarrassment. She quickly grabbed Kero away from Li and poked at the sun guardian, "Kero, quit pretending to be a stuffed animal. I've just told them."  
  
Kero blinked and floated away from Sakura and towards Harry. "Soooo. . . Want to see how cool I am?" Kero struck a few poses and Sakura giggled nervously once more.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, Harry-kun?"  
  
"Could you. . . explain all this a bit more?" Harry watched Kero, entranced.  
  
"I'll tell it!" Kero flew to the center of the group and began to tell the tale of the Clow Cards, Clow Reed, Sakura, and everything else that had happened since Sakura discovered the book.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat at attention throughout Kero's tale. When he finally finished telling them all he knew, he flew back to Sakura, "Can I have cake now?"  
  
"Hai," Sakura pulled a napkin out of her pocket. She unwrapped it to reveal a rather large piece of cake. . . They wondered how something so big could've been hidden so thoroughly in her small pocket. "So," she turned back to the three Gryffindors, "is there anything else that you want to know?"  
  
"Why tell us now? Why not sooner? Why not later?"  
  
"Well, Hermione-chan. . . Professor Dumbledore asked us not to tell anyone about our powers. But I want to be friends with the three of you, and there should be no secrets between friends." Sakura plopped gracefully down on the floor once more.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm glad you've finally told us, Sakura." Sakura nodded. The five students (and one sun guardian) continued talking for another hour or so before Li decided to go to bed. Sakura then returned Kero to her wand before retiring to bed as well, leaving the Gryffindor trio to ponder their newfound knowledge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At midnight the fire in the Gryffindor common room crackled and a head appeared in the midst of the flames. "Is it all clear, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius. Everyone's in bed but the three of us."  
  
Sirius Black grinned, or at least. . . the head of Sirius grinned in the flames. "So how is everything going? I haven't got long to talk, so make it quick." They heard a screeching in the background, and Sirius muttered something about as stupid house elf.  
  
"Well, you remember how I wrote to you about the transfer students?"  
  
Sirius nodded in response to Harry's question. Hermione looked to Harry, then to Sirius, "Well, they told us they're sorcerers."  
  
Sirius laughed quietly, "Good, good. I'm glad that's out of the way then. . . I was wondering how long it would take them to tell you three."  
  
"You mean," Harry paused, "you knew all along? And you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Sirius frowned, "I was on orders from the Order not to say anything. Dumbledore said we weren't allowed to discuss it with the three of you until they told you themselves."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's alright then." He leaned against the armchair as he sat on the floor, "It's really amazing. I didn't know there were actual sorcerers out there."  
  
Sirius grinned again, "It's more amazing than you know. That girl, Sakura? She's more powerful than even Dumbledore. She's the most powerful sorceress in the world, and yet she's still so very humble. I'm not even sure that she's aware of what she's capable of doing."  
  
"She's really that powerful?" Ron blanched slightly.  
  
The head in the fire nodded again, "Yes, she is. But the most amazing thing about Sakura is how pure of heart she is." He paused, nodding thoughtfully, "Yes, she is like a pure white light, or so Dumbledore has said. And I believe the old man. . . I wish I could leave the house, I'd love to meet her."  
  
"Sakura is very nice," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Hoe? Doesn't fire usually burn?"  
  
All four pairs of eyes turned to the girl on the stairs. "Sakura? I thought you went to bed?" Harry stood.  
  
Sakura slowly came down the stairs, "I felt a burst of magic. Probably because of Mr. Black's head being in the fire." She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and yawned.  
  
"You know who I am?" Sirius looked at Harry curiously. He shrugged, not knowing how Sakura knew either.  
  
"Hai, I saw you in my dream."  
  
Sirius grinned, "She dreamed about me."  
  
"Iie," Sakura smiled, "I used one of my cards, Dream, to gain knowledge of Harry-kun's past, and of this school. I needed to know what has gone on." She turned to Harry, "Gomen, Harry-kun, for viewing your memories without your permission." Sakura bowed to him.  
  
"That's alright, Sakura. . ." Harry smiled, "I understand."  
  
"I'm just glad I get to meet you, Miss Sakura." Sirius smiled charmingly, making Harry and Ron try their hardest to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Iie, Black-san. It is an honor to meet *you*." Sakura bowed to the head in the flames.  
  
"Please, call me Sirius."  
  
"Hai, but only if you call me Sakura."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Then it's settled, Sakura." She nodded, and Sirius turned back to Harry. "I better get going before the ministry catches on to my trick with the floo lines." Harry smiled. "You take care, Harry." Sirius looked to Sakura, "Make sure he stays out of trouble, Sakura."  
  
"Hai, Sirius-san! I will." She smiled and left the common room, going back to bed.  
  
"I'll write you again soon, Sirius."  
  
"Good, Harry." He turned to Hermione and Ron, "Good night, you two. Behave." The two Gryffindor prefects nodded as the head disappeared from the fire.  
  
"Well this has been an interesting night." Ron stood, "Can we go to bed now?" Hermione smacked him as she stood and made her way to the stairs. The Gryffindor trio went to their rooms and turned in for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday morning Sakura walked the familiar path to Dumbledore's office. She'd been there quite a few times during her first week at the school. Slightly nervous, she spoke the password to the griffin statue. It sprang to life, revealing the spiral staircase. She hopped onto a step and let the staircase take her up to the office.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door, "Come in." Sakura opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. "Ah, Miss Kinomoto. How may I help you today?"  
  
"Ohayo, Professor Dumbledore." She sat in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. "Hoe," she said quietly under her breath.  
  
"So you have told Harry, Hermione, and Ron your secret, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura froze like a deer in the headlights. After a few moments she nodded, speaking softly, "Hai, headmaster. I know you said not to tell anyone my secret, but I wanted very much for Harry-kun and Hermione-chan and Ron-san to trust me, and to trust Syaoran-kun." She looked up and met his twinkling blue eyes, "Gomen, Professor Dumbledore. I felt like I had to tell them."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Don't worry, my dear Sakura. I am not mad at you. I knew that you could not keep it from them forever. In fact, I thought you would tell them sooner."  
  
"Really, headmaster? You are not angry?"  
  
The wizened old wizard nodded, "Of course not, Sakura." He paused and looked to the door behind her, "There is no need to debate whether or not to knock, Severus. Just come in."  
  
Snape entered the office, "I'm sorry for interrupting, headmaster." He saw that it was Sakura whom Dumbledore was with, and a slight smile touched his lips. "I will come back later."  
  
"Oh, iie, Snape-sensei! I was just leaving." Sakura hopped up and bowed to the headmaster, "Arigatou, headmaster."  
  
"I'll see you later, Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura headed for the door and paused in front of Snape. "Have a nice day, Snape-sensei." She bowed to her potions master.  
  
He smiled again, "Thank you, Miss Kinomoto. Have a nice day as well." The card mistress left the office, shutting the door quietly behind her. The headmaster smiled at how Sakura's presence always managed to bring about a drastic change in the potion master's behavior. Snape sat in the chair that was most recently occupied by Sakura Kinomoto, and began discussing with the headmaster the events of the previous day, mostly inquiring about matters concerning himself and a certain DADA professor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape decided to finish grading the fifth years' essays after his talk with Dumbledore. The headmaster had given him some good advice on his current situation (a situation which he wouldn't discuss with anyone else), and so the potions master was in a fairly decent mood.  
  
He opened his office door and found someone waiting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Ah, Severus Snape," the man, who was robed in blue, stood as Snape entered. He bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Might I ask who you are?"  
  
The visitor, whose hair and eyes matched the color of his robes, smiled bright, "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Ah," Snape shut his office door, then moved to sit behind his desk. He had heard of the blue haired sorcerer from Voldemort, Dumbledore, and even Jade had mentioned him briefly. "Have a seat, please, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Snape and Eriol sat at the same time, on opposite sides of the desk. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Still smiling, Eriol replied, "Actually, I have come to see what I can do for you, Professor."  
  
"I don't follow you."  
  
"Well," Eriol began, "there are a few people who are concerned about you, and I wondered if there might be something that I can do to help you out." Snape leaned back in his chair. Who in the world would be concerned about him? As if reading his mind, Eriol smiled even brighter, "Sakura-san was particularly worried over you. Lani is quite concerned as well."  
  
Snape folded his arms over his chest. "I see. . ." He pondered for a moment. "I have heard much about you, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Eriol nodded, keeping silent so that Snape might continue. "I believe that the most you can do for me at the moment is to give me a bit of advice." Eriol raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised, but nodded as Snape began to share some of his problems with the blue-eyed sorcerer. Snape could not explain it, but for some odd reason he trusted Hiiragizawa, and knew the man would keep his secrets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((A/N: I love Eriol! Hehehe! Poor Snape. . . Poor Jade! You'll find out why she's so stressed in the next chapter or two, I promise! Also, the Gryffindor trio reacts so calmly to the news about Li and Sakura because they'd almost figured it out completely by themselves. And why does Snape trust Eriol? Cause with Eriol you either trust him, or you distrust him – and apparently Snape is inclined to trust him.)) 


	8. The High Inquisitor

**

* * *

A/N:** Boy. This chapter has taken a long time to get up, ne? So sorry for the delay! My laptop is alive. . . but only barely. I'm out of school for the semester, but now I work four to five days a week. Hopefully this chapter will have been worth the wait! I promise to have chapter 9 up by the end of the week (I've already got it mostly written). Really quick I want to respond to some reviews that have been left by different people:  
  
To practically everyone: Yes! YES! Of COURSE this will be an SS fic! Of course. . . you know. . . those two "S's" can stand for a lot of names. . . like Sakura, Syaoran, Severus Snape. . . evil twinkle in author's eyes Kidding! This will be a Sakura/Syaoran pairing. It will NOT, however, be an Eriol/Tomoyo pairing. I'm just not keen on that idea.  
  
_Impersonation of Mimiru:_ First, going back to that scene where Li is holding a pink teddy bear – no, that is not Kero. That is the pink, winged teddy bear that Sakura makes for Syaoran, and gives to him as her answer to how she feels about their relationship. Secondly – about the advice thing, do you mean the "everything will surely be alright"? Cause that is Sakura's undefeatable spell. If you're referring to Dumbledore's little chats with everyone about their problems. . . well, those things aren't important unless I bring them up later.   
  
_Heheangel kisses:_ Yes, yes. Eriol is in his adult form. That is why Sakura mistakes him for Clow when he enters the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
_Hikari Mizu:_ The only person capable of distrusting Eriol is Li, I think. Hehehe.  
  
Okay. I'm going to shut up now and let you get to reading the story! Please review! Oh, and there's a second A/N at the end of this chapter, with my own private little commentary about the stuff in this chappie! Thanks again! Ja! Oh! And if you have any questions, or want me to either email you each new chapter as I get it done, or email you when I've posted a new chapter, just send me an email and let me know. Put "HPCCS" in the subject line, just so I know. Email me at JainaMac17aol.com. Cool! Enjoy the chapter! Yay!  
  
This Chapter First Posted On: 5/24/04  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **The High Inquisitor**  
  
There were quite a few places empty at dinner on Sunday evening. Professors Jade, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were not at their usual places at the head table; the strange blue haired visitor was nowhere to be seen; and there was a single spot empty at the Gryffindor table – the spot belonging to Sakura Kinomoto.  
The staff room, however, was unusually full. A round table had been set up in the middle of the room, one big enough to seat seven people. The other furniture in the staff room had been moved out of the way. Sitting at the table, enjoying dinner, were six adults and one student.  
"Ano," Sakura began, "now that we have finished with dinner I should probably rejoin the other students. My friends will be wondering where I am."  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as usual. "My dear Miss Kinomoto – it would not be suitable for you to leave the dinner being held in your honor, now would it?" The girl turned bright red in embarrassment and sunk back down into her seat. The headmaster chuckled.  
"Sakura-san, he's only joking." Eriol put his hand on the shoulder of the girl sitting to his right. Sakura smiled and nodded, giggling a bit. "Besides, Sakura, you can't leave before dessert!"  
"PUDDING!!!!!" Kero flew up from his miniature place setting at the table at the mention of dessert. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Jade, and Lupin laughed at the tiny golden sun guardian. Even a smile was threatening to take over Snape's visage in response to Kero's antics.  
"Sit down, Kero-chan!" Sakura pulled the guardian back down to the table where he then sat quietly, waiting for dessert.  
Jovial conversation continued through dessert, and it seemed that no one really wanted to be the first to leave this enjoyable little party. Time seemed to fly by as Sakura chatted with her professors and friend. The festivities were interrupted all too soon, however, with the sound of a goblet hitting the floor.  
Snape hissed in pain and clutched his left forearm. "Go quickly, Severus. He must be displeased about something. Lani, go with him to the apparition point." The two teachers nodded and quickly left the staff room, headed out of the castle. Dumbledore sighed, worry written all over his face. "I'm afraid our party is ended all too soon, and for worrisome reasons."  
Professor McGonagall's mouth was drawn into a frown, "I'll go let Poppy know to wait up for him. . ."  
"No, Minerva. That's alright." Dumbledore placed a hand on the witch's shoulder. "Alanni will tend to him when he returns. That is why I sent her."  
"Ano. . ." Sakura stared up at the headmaster, Eriol had an arm around her shoulders in a comforting and protective manner. "Is he going to be alright, headmaster? Is. . . is there anything I can do to help?"  
Remus Lupin smiled down at the girl, "Don't worry too much, Miss Sakura. Lani has gone with him, and she'll make sure he'll be fine." Lupin was still rather in awe about the girl before him. She was so kind and selfless, always putting others before herself.  
Dumbledore nodded in assent to Lupin's statement. "It would be best if you just went back to your tower now, Miss Kinomoto. Everything will surely be alright." Sakura smiled up at her headmaster. "Eriol, would you mind escorting Sakura back to her tower? And after that if I could have a brief word with you in my office..."  
Eriol bowed slightly to him, "Of course, Albus." He nudged Sakura gently, "Come, Sakura-san." Kero flew up and landed on Sakura's shoulder, remaining uncharacteristically quiet.  
Sakura walked with Eriol to the door of the staff room. "Good night headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Lupin-san. Thank you for a wonderful evening." She bowed to the three adults and then left with Eriol.  
McGonagall sunk back down into a chair after Sakura left, not even aware that she had stood at some point. "That girl is simply amazing, Albus."  
"She's so full of compassion for others," Lupin said quietly.  
Dumbledore nodded, quietly pondering a few things. After a few moments of silence (save for the crackling of the fire in the background) he sighed heavily. "It pains me to have brought her into this situation... But there was simply no helping it. She is needed here for her own protection."  
  
Sakura stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "Eriol-kun? Will Snape-sensei really be alright?" She frowned, extremely worried for her potions professor.  
Eriol sunk down onto one knee, looking up into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura-san, he is a strong man. I spoke with him earlier, and I know that he has the will to survive anything. He will be alright." The blue haired sorcerer smiled kindly, "Besides. He has Alanni with him. She is a very powerful witch, and she can intervene on Snape's behalf with Voldemort if it is necessary. You have nothing to worry about."  
Sakura hugged Eriol quickly. "Thank you, Eriol-kun," she said quietly. She stepped away, smiling her usual bright smile. "Come back and visit again soon."  
"Hai, Sakura-san. I will." Eriol watched as Sakura disappeared through the portrait hole and into Gryffindor tower. He sighed, for he too was worried for Snape's well being. Quickly and quietly he made his way to the headmaster's office to have a chat with Dumbledore.  
  
"Crucio!" Snape writhed in agony at the feet of the Dark Lord, but he did not cry out in pain. He refused to give Voldemort that pleasure – not tonight, anyways. After a few moments the pain ceased. "Tell me, my dear Severus, why is it that you would not allow Lucius to see the girl? Are you trying to keep her from me?" Voldemort pointed his wand at the potions master once more.  
"Of course not, my Lord," Snape strained to speak clearly and loud enough for the Dark Lord to hear. "Lucius did not arrive at a good time. It was nearing curfew, and she was sorted into Gryffindor house, as I mentioned before. I would not have been able to devise a plausible enough excuse to see her that night. It would have aroused suspicions, especially from McGonagall." He hoped that the Dark Lord would accept the explanation and let him leave.  
Voldemort thought it over for a moment. "Alright, Severus. I trust your explanation." Snape almost sighed with relief. "However," Snape froze as the Dark Lord continued to speak, "I am going to let some of our friends remind you where your loyalties lie, dearest Severus." Voldemort motioned to a group of about six Death Eaters who had been standing off to the side, watching with sick pleasure as Snape had been tortured. "Lucius, you and your group may do as you please. But do not injure him permanently." The Death Eater at the head of the group nodded and bowed silently to Voldemort. The six Death Eaters came down upon Snape like vultures, beating him up physically while simultaneously casting the Cruciatus Curse.  
After what seemed like an eternity Voldemort called the Death Eaters off. "There now, Severus. Go, and keep an eye on things for me at Hogwart's." Snape struggled to bow, but somehow managed it, then quickly apparated away.  
  
Jade paced nervously beneath the tree that she and Snape had been using to mark their apparition point from Hogsmeade to wherever the Dark Lord called them to. She desperately hoped that he would not be too terribly injured, but knowing Voldemort the way she did, she suspected that tonight he would be worse off than he had been in a long while.  
It had been nearly three hours since Snape had gone to meet with the Dark Lord. Jade looked up at the sliver of a moon, taking in the beauty of the early fall night for a few moments to alleviate her worry. She heard a quiet pop behind her and spun quickly. "Severus," she quickly knelt by his side. She cringed as she brushed his hair out of his face. . . his barely recognizable face, that is. His left eye was swollen completely shut and was bruised badly; there were a few deep cuts and many scratches all over his face; blood trickled from the right corner of his mouth. He was cradling his right arm silently, and it appeared to be bent at a rather odd angle.  
He coughed roughly and tried to sit up. "Must get back," he whispered hoarsely. He yelped in pain as he managed a sitting position.  
Jade carefully helped him to stand, making it so that she was mostly carrying him. They moved slowly towards the waiting school carriage. "Careful now, Severus," she said quietly as she helped him into the carriage that would take them back to the safety of the school. She climbed up after him and sat beside him, cradling him carefully in her arms as the carriage began to move carefully but quickly forward.  
  
On the way to the castle Snape lost consciousness, probably due to the severe amount of pain he was in combined with heavy blood loss from his injuries. Once they arrived, Jade carried Snape out of the carriage and cast "Mobilicorpus" on him so as to move him as quickly and painlessly as possible up to his rooms. It must have been around one in the morning because the castle was dead silent, and Jade didn't even see a sign of Filch as she rushed through the corridors with Snape.  
Luckily she'd gotten Snape to give her the password to his rooms in case of an event such as this. She settled him quickly on his bed and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and wetting it with warm water to clean his wounds. Healing him was not going to be too difficult, but time was of the essence. He was still bleeding a bit, and Jade felt that Snape really needed all the blood that was left in his body.  
Jade fumbled with the buttons on his overcoat as she was trying to take it off. Finally she gave up and slid a small knife from her boot. She slit the front of his jacket open, then the front of his shirt as well. She stripped the jacket and shirt off carefully but quickly. Jade made a mental note to fix both articles of clothing later lest she suffer the wrath of Severus Snape.  
She rummaged through Snape's dresser and found his secret stash of salves and healing balms, as well as healing potions of all sorts. First Jade cleaned the wounds on his face, then moved on to the cuts on his torso. It looked to Jade as though several of Snape's ribs were cracked or bruised badly. She had to really try to keep from crying. The sight of the potions master's beautifully pale body mangled so horribly was almost too much for Jade. It hurt her to the very core to see someone whom she cared so much about in so much pain.  
Skillfully her nimble fingers tended to his wounds with salves and balms, then she pulled out her wand, fixing the broken bones and alleviating the swelling around his eye. Finally she quietly cast "enervate" on Snape to wake him up so he could drink the healing draughts.  
Snape inhaled sharply as his eyes fluttered open. He tried to sit up quickly, but yelped as his muscles strained and burst into pain in protest. "Severus, be still," Jade said quietly but forcefully. Slowly and gently she eased him up into a sitting position and brought the first vial to his lips. "I'm going to give you a few healing draughts to finish mending your wounds and to alleviate the pain I know you're in. Drink."  
"I am not a child," he growled, turning his head slightly away from her. He tried to bring his right arm up so that he could feed himself the draughts, but winced in pain as he realized how much it hurt to move.  
"I know you are not a child, Severus, but you are badly hurt and I know you're in quite a lot of pain." Jade brought the vial up to his lips again. "Please don't put up a fuss. Just drink it." Snape glared at her, but reluctantly parted his lips. She carefully poured the contents of the vial into his mouth, which he quickly swallowed and was rewarded with a pleasant cooling sensation spreading through his body from the pit of his stomach. Jade repeated this process three more times, and with each potion Snape felt ten times better.  
Finally she was helping him to lie down again, settling the sheets about him. Grudgingly he caught her eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, then quickly shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep as fast as humanly possible. Much to his chagrin he felt her kiss his forehead lightly and take his left hand in both of hers. He heard her settling down into a chair that she had pulled up next to his bed.  
It wasn't long before Snape drifted into a quiet slumber. Jade rose to leave, but found that in his sleep Snape was gripping her hand quite firmly. She smiled softly and sank down into the chair again. She fell asleep quickly, and for the first time in a long time her sleep was peaceful.  
  
He woke early in the morning, feeling better than he thought he should. Snape sat up slowly, and was only slightly startled to find Jade sleeping lightly in the chair beside his bed, still holding his hand. He carefully eased his hand from her grasp and slipped silently out of his bed. Snape dressed quickly and went into his kitchen, making a pot of tea as quietly as possible, because he did not want to wake Jade just yet. He poured two cups and took them back to his bedroom where the sunlight was just beginning to filter in through his windows. Snape sat lightly on the edge of his bed, carefully setting one cup of tea on the bedside table beside Jade.  
"You're up early this morning," Jade sat up slowly, her neck popping quietly. She picked up the teacup beside her and took a sip, "Thank you for the tea."  
"It's no trouble, really." Snape stole a glance at his torn shirt and jacket on the dresser and sighed. "I'll see if the house elves can take care of those."  
Jade looked over at the torn clothes, "Sorry about that." She grinned sheepishly, "I don't know how you can stand to do up all those buttons every morning."  
Snape sneered to cover his own grin, "I suppose some people are just gifted with more patience than others."  
Jade stood, having finished her cup of tea. She held out her hand for Snape's now empty cup, which he handed over. "I suppose." She grinned, "I'm going to go up to my room and change. I'll see you down at breakfast?"  
The potions master nodded, and Jade turned to leave. "Lani?" She paused at the door and turned to face him, remaining quiet. The words almost caught in his throat, but Snape managed to choke them out. He looked down at the floor, speaking quietly, "Thank you. . . for. . . for. . ."  
Jade smiled kindly at him, "Don't think anything of it." She exited the bedroom quickly, obviously wanting to end that particular conversation before it ever really got started. He heard her deposit the tea cups in the kitchenette before exiting his chambers.  
Snape sighed, rising from the bed. "This is why I don't say 'thank you' to people." He picked up the torn shirt and jacket, depositing them in his clothes hamper, and he hoped the house elves would be able to repair the items without too much trouble. He then swept out of his room and stalked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Monday morning brought a new face to the Great Hall at breakfast time. At the far right end of the staff table sat a toad of a woman. She was a pudgy, foul looking witch dressed in robes that were a violent shade of pink. The majority of the staff at the head table were surreptitiously glancing at the intruder, and the students spoke in hushed whispers about the identity of the badly dressed witch.  
About halfway through breakfast, when almost every student was gathered in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood, immediately gaining everyone's attention. "If I could have your attention please. You will all have noticed a new face amongst us this morning. I would like to introduce to you all Dolores Umbridge, who has just been appointed by the Ministry as the High Inquisitor to Hogwart's."  
Umbridge stood, and Harry winced as a wave of pain washed over him. The High Inquisitor gave a speech about reforming Hogwart's and re-asserting the power of the Ministry in the running of the school, but Harry really wasn't paying attention. He was trying desperately to figure out why his scar had started to ache when the witch had begun her speech.  
Before long students began exiting the Hall and heading to their first classes. Harry decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower, while Hermione, Ron, and Li went off to the library.  
  
The day passed quickly, and sooner than he realized Harry found himself in Divination. Much to his dismay (and much to Trelawny dismay as well) the High Inquisitor appeared to be inspecting this particular class. Umbridge clearly made Trelawny quite uncomfortable, asking her about her Seeing abilities, her time teaching at Hogwart's, and her curriculum for the year. The flighty professor seemed quite flustered by the line of questioning. Harry would've almost enjoyed seeing Trelawny so upset if it weren't for two things – firstly that Umbridge woman gave him a very odd feeling, and secondly Sakura was looking so sympathetic towards Trelawny's fate. When class was over Harry was the first one out of the tower. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Umbridge as humanly possible.  
After dinner the Gryffindors seemed to be in a subdued mood. The common room was quiet, and for the most part students were doing homework. Hermione was working on knitting hats and socks for the house elves, despite protests from Harry and Ron. In one corner of the common room, Fred and George Weasley were demonstrating some of their latest gag products. Sakura went up to bed quite early, and the rest of the Gryffindors were not far behind her.  
  
When Harry entered Transfiguration on Tuesday morning he was more than slightly displeased to see that the High Inquisitor was going to be sitting in on this particular class. Ron, however, thought it was going to be highly amusing. "Can't you just see McGonagall letting her have it for interrupting her class?" Ron nudged Harry as they sat down. The thought of McGonagall ripping into Umbridge made Harry smile.  
McGonagall started the lesson as usual, completely ignoring Umbridge's presence. Umbridge, however, did not feel like being ignored. She kept trying to make McGonagall notice her. Finally the older witch turned on the High Inquisitor, scolding her for interrupting the class.  
Of course, they were assigned quite a bit of homework, but Ron felt the entertainment during class was worth the amount of work they'd been assigned. "Did you see the look on Umbridge's face when McGonagall told her off?"  
"Yeah, Ron. It was priceless." Harry nodded, "That's why I try to stay on McGonagall's good side."  
"I still do not understand the purpose of the position of High Inquisitor to Hogwart's." Harry glanced at Li, who was usually pretty quiet until after dinner.  
Hermione sighed, "There is no purpose. It's just the Ministry's attempt to take control of the school. Fudge is scared out of his mind about the return of You-Know-Who, and he doesn't want anyone to think he's not in complete control." Li nodded, because he understood the inner workings of politics, having grown up in the middle of political battles over the leadership of his clan.  
Harry thought the rest of the day was rather dull in comparison with the antics of Transfiguration that morning. After dinner they retired to the Gryffindor common room and worked on their homework, as it was becoming the routine to do so. Li helped Harry and Ron by lending them his notes; Sakura and Ginny worked together, asking the fifth years for help on occasion; Hermione would work on her assignments and her knitting for the house elves at the same time.  
  
After dinner Jade was in her office looking over her lesson plans for her Wednesday classes. There was a quiet knock on her door, "Come in." The door opened and closed quietly. She glanced up from her papers in time to see Snape setting a small tray with a teapot and two teacups on the side of her desk. She smiled brilliantly, "Good evening, Severus. Did you have a nice day?"  
The potions professor grimaced slightly as he sank down into a chair across from Jade. He picked up the pot of tea and filled both cups, then waited until after he and Jade had each taken a cup of tea to respond to her question, "Do I ever have a nice day?" Snape took a sip from his cup.  
Jade smiled, taking a sip of tea, "I'm sure you do, at least on occasion." She leaned back in her chair, a mischievous twinkle in her silver eyes. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
Snape paused for a moment, suddenly regretting his decision to come to see Jade in the first place. "I. . . I wanted to talk to you about last night." He smiled inwardly as he saw Jade shift uncomfortably. Why did he feel the need to push the issue that made her so obviously embarrassed? He supposed that it was just in his nature to derive pleasure from other people's discomfort.  
"What exactly did you want to say, then, Severus?" She lifted the teacup to her lips. Snape looked down, gathering his thoughts, when he heard the teacup fall to the floor and shatter. He looked up quickly and saw Jade clutching her chest above her heart.  
"Lani? Are you alright?"  
She stood quickly, panic written across her face. She quickly reached into her desk and pulled out her Death Eater robes. Jade paused for a moment, biting her lip, "I'm sorry, Severus. I have to go. He's calling me." She took off out of the office, leaving Snape alone. The potions master stood, clearing up the broken teacup. He collected the tray and left her office, his thoughts lingering on the abruptness of Jade's exit. He tried to tell himself he only dwelled on the matter because it might have something to do Voldemort's grand plans for the year, but a small voice in the back of his mind whispered that he was concerned for Jade's safety because he was starting to care for the DADA professor. He quickly shushed that voice and dropped off the tea tray to the kitchens, then proceeded to the headmaster's office to report Jade's hasty exit.  
  
She bowed low before the Dark Lord and kissed the hems of his robes. "You called for me, my Lord?" she purred. She found that her hand was taken and she was pulled gently to her feet.  
"You are my most faithful servant, Alanni," Voldemort said with a sick grin.  
"I would do anything for you, my Lord." She took a small step forward, closing the gap between herself and Voldemort.  
He continued to grin in a rather disturbing fashion as he sank down into the large chair that was positioned behind him. "I am aware of that fact, Alanni." He motioned her closer, and she complied. "Now, tell me how things are going for you with your teaching assignment."  
Jade smiled brightly as she sank gracefully to the floor at his feet, just in front of his chair. "I am glad to be teaching. It gives me a great vantage point to observe the students, and it will allow me to influence things as you desire during this school year. And I like working with the students." She glanced at the ground, a bit embarrassed to be admitting something so ridiculous to the powerful dark wizard before her.  
He reached down and brushed her cheek lightly. "It pleases me to see you so happy, Alanni." He brought his hand under her chin and drew her up from her position on the floor. Voldemort pulled Jade down onto his lap, then drew her down into a kiss.  
When he finally broke the kiss, Jade took a deep breath. "My Lord? I... I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I have a bit more work to do tonight to prepare for classes tomorrow. The Ministry has appointed a High Inquisitor to the school, and if my class tomorrow is not perfect, then I may risk losing my position as a professor."  
Voldemort narrowed his reptilian eyes. "Yes, I have heard about this High Inquisitor." He paused for a moment, "But you dare to insult me by asking to leave when you have only just arrived?" Voldemort shoved her forcefully off his lap and onto the floor.  
Jade's temper flared as she quickly got to her feet. "Thomas," she hissed, "I am not trying to insult you. If you wish for me to maintain my position at Hogwart's you must not call me at your every whim!!"  
She soon regretted her words as Voldemort rose from his chair and backhanded her hard. Jade fell to the ground, and the Dark Lord continued to take his frustrations out on her. He kicked her, slapped her, yelled at her, insulted her, threw her around, but she didn't fight back.  
His anger subsided as quickly as it had flared. Voldemort helped Jade to her feet and kissed her fiercely. He broke away and released her, "Go now. I will call for you again this weekend. And when I do, I expect you to be available for the rest of the night."  
Jade bowed low to the ground, "Of course, my Lord. Please, forgive me." She disapparated and reappeared just outside of Hogsmeade. Beaten and feeling quite degraded Jade made her way to the Shrieking Shack and back up to the school.  
  
She sighed heavily as she finally entered her rooms. The fire in her living room burned dimly, and she mechanically began stripping the Death Eater robes off her body. Jade tossed them aside and began stripping her torn and now bloodstained shirt off her body, wincing as she accidentally reopened some of the cuts. Someone cleared their throat and she spun to face her couch.  
"Severus. . ." Jade quickly pulled her shirt back on, and she turned a bright crimson. "What are you doing here?"  
He stood, moving quickly over to her, "Well, I was rather concerned for your well being. Now I see that my concerns were well founded." Snape gently led her back over to her couch. She noticed that on her coffee table he already had healing salves and draughts ready for her. Jade couldn't help but allow herself a brief smile. She sat quietly as the potions master gently and silently tended to her cuts and bruises. He looked up, his black orbs betraying a bit of nervousness. His cheeks flushed slightly, "Lani, I need you to. . . remove your shirt again so that I can tend to the rest of your wounds."  
"Oh, that's alright, Severus. You've done enough. I'll be fine on my own, now."  
He growled softly, "Lani. I have assisted Madam Pomfrey on many occasions up in the hospital wing. I assure you that I have a purely professional bedside manner."  
Jade almost smiled as she tried to imagine a non-professional Severus Snape, and decided it was best not to argue with him. She quietly took her shirt off, not even flinching as she reopened the wounds for a second time. Jade quickly turned her back to Snape, allowing him to take care of the cuts there first. He said nothing as he cleaned and bandaged her wounds. "There," he said as he finished, "now are there any other wounds that I need to tend to?"  
"Oh, well, one of my ribs doesn't feel quite right, but there's no need to trouble you with that. I'll take care of it myself a little later."  
"Lani," he put a forceful hand on her shoulder, and was quite puzzled when she flinched. He softened his tone a bit, "Just let me help you."  
She turned slowly to face him, hot tears streaking down her cheeks. He was puzzled for a moment, but then he saw she had a hand placed over her heart. Snape was puzzled for a moment, but he gently pulled Jade's hand away. He stared in shock at the place she had tried to hide. Right above her heart was what appeared to be a smaller version of the Dark Mark. . . except the eyes of the skull seemed to be scars from a snake bite. "What is this, Lani?" He was entranced by the mark, and traced it lightly with one finger.  
Jade flinched and drew back away from him, her body shaking with sobs. "It," she began shakily, "it is a personal mark. . . It binds me to him. . . I. . ." Snape was quite confused, and for some odd reason he felt compelled to hold Jade and tell her that it would all be alright. He moved closer and seized her in his arms before the notion passed. Jade sobbed loudly and held Snape tightly.  
After a few moments she began to speak again. "When I had the idea to become a part of Voldemort's inner circle to spy on him, I was having trouble figuring out how exactly to get to be his right hand. It turns out, though, that I didn't have to figure out a way after all. When I was marked. . . the Dark Lord. . . Voldemort. . . he was rather taken with me. I. . . I became his lover. He gave me a second mark, this one above my heart, to show that I belong to him and only to him." Jade quickly released Snape and drew back again, obviously ashamed.  
He sat for a moment, utterly stunned, but entirely sympathetic. Snape let his impulse override his brain, quickly reaching out with his right hand and laying it over Jade's second mark. "Lani. . . you are so very brave and strong." Snape drew her into another embrace, and whispered softly in her ear, "Everything will surely be alright."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing Snape's odd behavior that morning in Potions on their way to DADA. Li was lagging behind slightly, obviously not interested in the conversation taking place. Ron groaned as they reached DADA only to find the High Inquisitor anxiously awaiting the start of class.  
The four fifth year Gryffindors quickly took their seats, watching as Jade sat nervously behind her desk, dressed in her robes for once. When it seemed that everyone had arrived she stood and smiled. "Good morning, fifth years. Today we are going to take up where we left off on Friday. Wands out, and resume the pairs that you were in last class." She drew out her own wand and with a quick flick all the desks were moved out of the way. With another practiced swish the open space on the floor was covered in mats, so that no one would be injured if they fell. "Alright class, get to it. I'll be making my rounds to ensure that you are all casting your spells properly."  
As the students began practicing counter-curses, Jade was practically pounced upon by that intolerable Umbridge woman. "Professor Jade, I don't understand the reason for letting the children practice things that they have no reason to learn or use at this point in their lives!!"  
Harry and Ron stopped throwing jinxes at each other to turn at watch the conversation between the High Inquisitor and their DADA professor. "Miss Umbridge, I assure you that the spells I am teaching these students are age appropriate and are invaluable when combating the Dark Arts."  
"But why in the world would they need to know how to combat the Dark Arts, Professor Jade?"  
Harry felt his anger surge to the surface, "Oh, I don't know, could she possibly be teaching us things that we'll need to know to defend ourselves against Voldemort?" The rest of the class froze and all eyes turned to Harry.  
"Mister Potter!" Umbridge's face purpled with rage. "Please refrain from using that name!" She advanced on Harry, "And why exactly are you implying that you'll need to know how to defend yourself against You-Know-Who?"  
Harry folded his arms across his chest, he was nearly shaking with rage. "I'm implying that fact because I saw Voldemort restored! I was there!"  
Umbridge suddenly smiled sweetly. "Oh you poor thing. You're delusional, aren't you? Well, we still can't have you spreading nasty lies like that, now can we? You will serve detention with me tonight, here."  
Jade chose that moment to step in, "Just a moment, Ms. Umbridge. You are not a teacher. You cannot give Harry detention! Especially for telling the truth!!!"  
The detestable High Inquisitor smiled even more sweetly (if that were even possible). "Telling the truth now, is he? I'm sorry, Professor Jade. It seems that you are a very unbalanced individual, and not suited for teaching. As of this moment I am revoking your right to teach."  
Jade spun violently and kicked over one of the student desks that had been moved aside. "You can't do that!"  
"Oh, I'm afraid I can." The High Inquisitor stalked up to the front of the room. "Class is dismissed, and this class is cancelled for the rest of the day. I shall inform the headmaster of the circumstances, and tomorrow I will take over teaching if a suitable replacement cannot be found."  
Jade was the first out of the room. Li was close behind her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lingered back for a moment while the room cleared out. "Dumbledore won't let Jade get fired," Hermione said quietly, "so don't get too worked up about it, Harry."  
Harry was fuming, but not only because of Jade's dismissal from her position as DADA professor. He was enraged because Umbridge had called him a liar and given him detention. His train of thought was interrupted by the horrid witch whom he had just been thinking about, "You three. Quit lagging behind. You are dismissed for the day." Harry, Ron, and Hermione made to leave, "Oh, and Mister Potter?" Harry paused for a moment, "Don't forget about detention tonight. Five o'clock, please, in this class room."  
Harry glared at the witch, "Why should I serve detention with a horrible lying wench like you?" He instantly regretted his words when Umbridge smiled brightly.  
She pulled out a sheet of parchment and scribbled a quick note onto it. She magically sealed it and held it out towards Harry. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, Mister Potter," Umbridge beamed merrily. "And I will see you tonight."  
  
Harry stalked out of the room and straight to McGonagall's office without so much as a word to Ron and Hermione. He was simply too upset.  
"Come in," McGonagall called following Harry's quick rap on the door. Harry slid into the office and shut the door behind him. He silently took the scroll to McGonagall so she could read it. She eyed him warily as she took the note and read it. "Sit down, Mister Potter." Harry did as he was told. "Is this true?"  
"Is what true, Professor?"  
McGonagall's lips were drawn tight. "Did you yell at Miss Umbridge?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you call her a 'lying wench'?"  
"Yes."  
The older witch paused for a moment, then held a tin out to him. "Have a biscuit, Potter."  
Harry stared blankly at the tin of biscuits. "Sorry?"  
"Have a biscuit." Harry took a cookie from the tin and munched on it quietly. McGonagall leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Harry, you've got to be careful around Dolores Umbridge. You've got to keep your anger in check. She was sent here by the Minister of Magic, and she's just looking for a good enough reason to take control of the school."  
"But she just sacked Jade, Professor! She sacked her for teaching us how to defend ourselves! Against the Dark Arts! It's absurd!"  
"She sacked Lani?" McGonagall stood. "Goodness, Potter, why didn't you tell me when you first came in." She started towards the door then stopped and turned back to face him once more. "Harry, just try to keep your temper in control. And watch yourself around her. She's obviously a dangerous woman."  
"What about the detention she gave me?" Harry stood, his rage finally simmering down.  
"You'll just have to serve it, Harry. All five nights of it."  
"Five nights?! She gave me five detentions? For telling the truth?!"  
"Mister Potter! Lower your voice!" McGonagall folded her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, Harry, there's nothing I can do. You'll just have to serve detention with her." She absentmindedly straightened her robes. "Now, if you'll please head back to your tower, I must go see the headmaster." Harry nodded and left her office, still quite enraged.

At five o'clock on the dot Harry arrived at the DADA classroom to find Umbridge waiting for him behind the desk at the front of the room. "Ah, good evening, Mister Potter. Have a seat, please." Harry sunk down into a seat in the first row. A sheet of parchment and a strange black quill were placed before him. "Now, your detention is fairly simple, Mr. Potter. All you have to do is write 'I will not tell lies' over and over again until it sinks in." Umbridge smirked as if she knew something he didn't.  
She moved back over to the front desk, and it appeared as though she was going through Jade's lesson plans. Harry stared down at the parchment and quill for a few moments before looking up at Umbridge. "Excuse me, but you didn't give me an ink."  
Umbridge smiled sweetly, "No. I didn't, did I?" She stared down at Harry for a moment, and then, "Well? What are you waiting for? Write your lines, Mister Potter."  
Harry reluctantly picked up the quill and quickly wrote 'I will not tell lies' on the parchment, and gasped in pain as he realized that the red ink that had magically appeared on the page was actually his own blood. The line he had just written on the page had been etched into the skin on the back of his hand. He glared up at Umbridge, determined not to show her any other signs of weakness as his hand healed quickly. Harry returned to his task of writing lines, his hand being slashed open and healed over every time.  
Hours passed. It was after midnight when Umbridge finally stood up and cleared her throat with that annoying "hem, hem" of hers. "Alright, Mister Potter. That is enough for tonight." She moved over to his desk and inspected his hand. "Yes, you'll definitely need to come back tomorrow. We'll see if we cant get that message a little deeper next time." She smiled sweetly and ushered him out of the room.  
  
Harry angrily arrived at Gryffindor tower and ignored Hermione, Ron, and Sakura, who had apparently waited up for him. He had been forced to miss Astronomy (one of the few classes he did enjoy), and had instead spent the past several hours having the back of his hand cut. He stalked up to the boys dorms, barely had enough thought and energy to change before collapsing for the night.

* * *

((Ooo. More A/N! Firstly – Jade is Voldemort's lover! Bet you weren't exactly expecting that, now were you? Hmm? HMM? Hehe. And secondly. . . the scene with McGonagall and Harry about his detentions with Umbridge. When I read that in book five I nearly died laughing. McGonagall is SO COOL. She rocks. Oh, and I realize that in this chapter I drug Snape a bit more OOC than usual, but I swear he'll get back to being his mean and nasty self next chapter! So until then, ja! Please leave me a review!))


	9. The New Counselor

**A/N:** Alrighty. I'm only posting this chapter so quickly cause it's a shorter one. I'll apologize right now – this chapter focuses more on the adults than on Harry, Sakura, et al. However, it's necessary. I promise much more of the CCS and HP kids in the next chapter. Anyways, I won't bother you with a long author's note! So read now! Yay! And please leave reviews! I love the feedback!  
  
This Chapter First Posted On: 5/25/04  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The New Counselor**  
  
Jade stalked through the halls, looking nearly as menacing as Snape on a bad day. She wasn't only concerned over the fact that she'd just lost her job because she loved her job, but because of what the Dark Lord would have to say (and do) about her getting fired.  
She swiftly ascended the stairs behind the griffin statue that led to the Headmaster's office and burst through the door. "You can't let her do this to me, Albus!"  
Jade froze as she saw the headmaster was sitting with Snape, who both stood at Jade's surprise entrance. "Lani? What's going on?" Snape took a step towards her.  
Dumbledore came from around his desk and gently took her arm. "Come sit down, Alanni, and tell me what happened." Jade's rage appeared to subside as the old wizard led her to a chair in front of his desk. She sat down cross legged in the chair, folded her arms over her chest, and began to slightly rock back and forth in her seat. Dumbledore resumed his position behind his desk, glancing up at Snape, who quickly sat in the chair next to Jade. "Now, Lani, tell me what happened."  
Jade bit her lip, then spoke quietly, "She sacked me. That horrible toad sacked me." She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. Jade paused for a few moments, then, in a barely audible whisper, "He's going to kill me for this."  
Dumbledore picked up his ever-ready and full pot of tea, and poured 3 cups. Snape took one from the desk and held it out to Jade. At first she refused to take it. "Lani," Dumbledore said quietly but forcefully, "drink some tea." The now former DADA professor slowly took the cup of tea, and had a small sip. "Good," the headmaster smiled, "now tell me what happened."  
Jade's temper flared once more. "She bloody sacked me, Albus!!" She set the teacup down carefully before standing angrily, then began pacing in front of the desk. "That toad said that I had no reason to be giving the students _practical_ lessons because they had no need to learn how to defend themselves! And then Harry spoke up for me, mentioning the fact that Voldemort has returned, and that idiot had the nerve to say that Harry was delusional! She gave him detention! Of course, I told her she couldn't do that, especially since Harry was telling the truth. Then she said I was crazy too! And fired me!" Jade sank down into the chair again, then resumed rocking back and forth slightly. "He's going to kill me. He really will."  
Snape sipped his own cup of tea during Jade's little tirade. He was trying his best to not let himself feel too much concern for the woman who had finally resumed her seat beside him. He was rather disturbed by the way Jade could make him break out of his cold shell and actually care. He sighed and put a hand on Jade's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. However, the moment he touched her she burst into tears, and so he quickly snatched his hand back.  
Dumbledore stood and came around his desk. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders in a fatherly manner. She continued to sob quietly. "Have no fear, Alanni. I... thought that this might happen, and so I have planned for this eventuality." She looked up at the headmaster, her silver eyes puffy and red from crying. Dumbledore smiled kindly down at her, "And I think it will be good enough for Voldemort." 

After dinner Jade left the castle and went down to Hogsmeade. She made her way quickly through the town, oblivious to the fact that she was being followed by a figured robed in black. Jade finally slowed her pace as she neared the old tree that she had been using as an apparition point. She drew out her wand and gently put the tip of it to the second mark over her heart. In her mind she saw where Voldemort was, and without further hesitation she disapparated.  
She appeared before the Dark Lord and sank to the ground. "My Lord," she said quietly.  
"Alanni?" He sat in the high backed chair before her. "I felt your urgency when you activated the mark."  
"My Lord," Jade began again, "I have encountered a problem with the High Inquisitor sent by the Ministry." She paused, waiting for a reaction from him. When Voldemort said nothing, Jade continued. "Umbridge has found me to be unsuitable for teaching. She exercised the power of the Ministry and fired me."  
Voldemort was immediately on his feet. "_What_?!" He pulled out his wand, preparing to cast the Killing Curse.  
"She fired me, my Lord. But Dumbledore, the old sympathetic fool, would not take the injustice of one of his teachers being fired. He has come up with a way for me to remain at the school."  
The Dark Lord slowly lowered his wand, which had been trained on Jade's form. He sank down into his chair, narrowing his eyes. "And just what is his solution?"  
Jade finally found the courage to raise her head and look into Voldemort's eyes. "He has offered to let me stay on at Hogwart's as an academic counselor. Dumbledore feels that he should have always had one on staff to help the children with their problems, and is pleased that an opportunity has arisen to allow him to appoint one. I asked him to give me a day to think it over. I," she glanced down at the floor before looking back up at Voldemort, "wanted to consult with you first, my Lord, before accepting his offer."  
Voldemort gave a wicked smile, "Very wise, my servant." He motioned for her to rise, which she did. "You will return to the school and accept the old fool's offer."  
Jade bowed deeply, "As you wish, my Lord." She turned and took a few steps away from Voldemort, preparing to disapparate.  
"Oh, Alanni? Before you go..." Jade turned to face the Dark Lord once more. A wave of panic struck her as she realized he had his wand leveled at her again. "_Crucio_!" She fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

After dinner the Headmaster retired to his office. He went to stand before his fireplace, and picked up a small bowl from the mantle. He tossed a bit of powder from the bowl into the flames, "Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
The smiling face of the blue haired sorcerer appeared in the flames, "Yes, Albus?"  
Dumbledore sighed, "It has happened."  
"So soon?" Eriol looked a bit puzzled and worried. Dumbledore nodded. "Alright. I will be at the castle by morning."  
The old wizard smiled, "Thank you, Eriol. See you in the morning." Eriol's head disappeared from the flames. Dumbledore turned and walked over to his desk. Fawkes trilled sadly as the headmaster sank down into his chair. The headmaster turned to his pet phoenix and smiled, "Don't worry, Fawkes. Everything will work out." The familiar twinkle returned to the headmaster's eyes as he turned to the paperwork on his desk.

Hours had passed. He guessed by the position of the moon and the stars in the sky that it was nearing midnight. The early fall night was chilly, and he pulled his robes tight around himself. Severus Snape was definitely not happy to be waiting here beneath the old tree, but for some reason he could not bring himself to leave.  
He jumped slightly as he heard that all too familiar _pop_ behind him. He spun quickly, only to find Jade shaking on the ground. Snape swiftly knelt beside her, tentatively placing a hand on her back. She gasped in pain at his touch. He drew back quickly and fumbled with a pouch on his belt. Snape drew out four vials filled with a pale blue liquid. He uncorked the first vial, "Lani. Drink this, quickly."  
She spun, a look of recognition passing over her face. Jade took the vial and down it quickly, coughing. Snape uncorked the rest of the vials, giving one after the other to Jade, who drank the contents of each. He stood and helped Jade to her feet. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning most of her weight on him.  
"It's nothing," he replied quietly. "Just don't get used to it."  
She laughed softly, "I won't." The two slowly made their way through Hogsmeade and back to Hogwart's. Snape saw Jade to her rooms where he bid her good night.  
Once back in the safety of his own chambers, he sighed. He barely had enough energy to strip off his outer garments. He sank onto his bed and sighed once more. His thoughts were plagued with worry, guilt, and self- loathing as he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

Thursday morning was gray. Many of the first year students at breakfast in the Great Hall were amazed to look up at the enchanted ceiling to see rain falling, and disappearing at a certain point. All of the students were surprised to see that yet another setting had been added to the head table. And sitting at this new place was a familiar blue haired wizard.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and silence quickly fell over the hall. "Good morning, students. I trust you have all heard about what happened yesterday." His gaze rested briefly on Harry. "And I have found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like to present to you Professor Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol stood and waved lightly to the students as the Hall broke out into a nervous applause.  
Sakura beamed, and Li sunk lower in his seat. Harry felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he watched the Chinese boy's mood darken. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore as the headmaster continued speaking. "Now, you may be wondering what is to become of Professor Jade. These trying circumstances have given me an excuse to do something that I have always wanted to do. Professor Jade has agreed to stay on at Hogwart's as a counselor. She will most especially be dealing with fifth and seventh years, as those students have to deal with the extra stress of their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s at the end of the year. However, Professor Jade will be available to help any student with any problem they might have. We will be arranging an office today, and tomorrow she will begin to be available to students." He smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkling behind the half-moon spectacles. Harry glanced over at Umbridge, and saw that the toady witch was purpling with rage. Harry nudged Ron, who was sitting next to him, and motioned at Umbridge. Ron grinned, and Dumbledore continued. "Now, students and teachers let us finish our breakfasts so that the day can continue!"  
Sakura began whispering in Japanese to Li as Dumbledore sat back down. Harry frowned as he noted a look of worry on the beautiful Japanese girl's face. He was going to ask her what was wrong when Ginny mentioned that they should get going to class. Sakura flashed them all a bright smile as she left with Ginny. Harry and Ron left not long after, heading back for Gryffindor tower.

Jade left the Great Hall with the headmaster to seek out a place to set up her new office. It wasn't long before she and the headmaster found an office that suited Jade's tastes. The office was on the ground floor and looked out onto the courtyard.  
The headmaster left Jade to set up the new office as Snape arrived to help. "Is there anything I can do to help you settle into your new office, Lani?"  
Jade flashed Snape an uncertain smile, "No, that's alright, Severus. I can take care of everything myself."  
"Oh, I don't know, Miss Jade, I think you should take any help you can get."  
Snape whirled around, narrowing his black orbs at the short witch in the doorway. "Miss Umbridge. Can we help you?"  
Dolores Umbridge smiled sweetly at the potions master. "Actually, Professor Snape, I'd like to have a word with Miss Jade."  
"That's _Professor_ Jade, Miss Umbridge." Snape leveled his most intimidating glare at the woman, but it seemed to have little effect.  
Umbridge now narrowed her eyes at Snape. "Oh, is it? Tell me then, Professor Snape... what exactly is Miss Jade a professor of?"  
Snape fumed. He was just about to let the pink clad witch have a piece of his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't, Severus," Jade whispered as she stood next to him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Now, Severus. If you'd excuse us, Miss Umbridge and I have many things to talk about." The potions master simply nodded and left without another word. Jade looked to Umbridge, "Well? What can I do for you?"  
The High Inquisitor smiled, "Well, Miss Jade. You are more clever than I originally thought. I don't know how you convinced the headmaster to give you this post, but don't get too comfortable here. I will see to it that you are put out of this school."  
Jade smiled her sweetest smile, "Well, I shall keep that in mind, Miss Umbridge. But Dumbledore will never let me go. Even if he did, there are _other_ forces, beyond your limited control, that would assure my presence here at Hogwart's."  
"Oh, really? And what exactly are these 'other forces', Miss Jade?"  
"Friends of mine, Dolores. Powerful friends, who are in high places, and who would be most perturbed if I were removed from this school."  
Umbridge narrowed her eyes, "Are you threatening me, Miss Jade?"  
Jade gave a short laugh, "Threatening you, Dolores?" She smiled wickedly, "If that's what you want to call it."  
The High Inquisitor scowled and stormed out, leaving Jade alone. Jade smirked, then began to set up her office. She glanced over at an old, dusty mirror in the corner of the room. Jade went to it and cleaned it off, looking at her reflection. Sighing she took the robes off and tossed them onto the desk. She scrutinized her reflection, and decided a bit of a change was in order.  
Slowly her hair lengthened a few inches and turned from it's almost permanently fire red to a deep blackish blue. Jade smiled, her eyes flashing and changing to a pale, icy blue. "There we go. That looks nice." She inspected her appearance in the mirror, rather pleased with herself. Jade tugged at the sleeves of her black shirt, making sure the cuff came past her wrists and onto her hands. She brushed her hands over her black cargo pants, straightening them. "Well," she said as she turned from the mirror, "I better start moving things into here."

He stalked the empty halls with a sneer. Snape had not been in his office and he had no class first thing in the morning. The sound of his cane echoed eerily through the halls. Lucius Malfoy turned another corner, still in search of the potions master, when he happened upon a student not dressed in robes, but dressed like a Muggle. In fact, this particular young girl seemed to walk the halls with an air of authority. Malfoy smiled wickedly. At least now he had something to do.  
"What is a lone mudblood doing wandering the halls in the middle of class, girl?" His voice was full of poison and disgust.  
The girl whirled around, and as she did her hair shortened, turning fiery red. Her blue eyes landed on Malfoy, and in a flash they were silver. "You should really pay closer attention to who you insult, Lucius."  
Malfoy fell to his knees, bowing down to the ground before Jade. "My Lady, forgive me. I did not recognize you."  
"Of course you didn't, Lucius. It is one of my many talents." She sneered down at the proud Malfoy who was humbled before her. "Now get up. You wouldn't want anyone to see you like that, would you?"  
The blonde haired wizard rose quickly, brushing the dust from his robes as he stood. "I am fortunate to have run into you, my Lady."  
"Oh?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you feel so fortunate, my dear Lucius?"  
"Our Lord bid me deliver this to you." He drew a small box out of his robes and held it out to Jade. She took it silently and opened it, revealing a delicate silver necklace. Jade slowly took the necklace from the box, staring at the pendant. It was the Slytherin house crest, and the snake had a tiny green emerald for it's eye.  
"Thank you, Lucius. Send our Lord my gratitude." She quickly slipped the necklace on, letting it drop beneath her shirt.  
The elder Malfoy smiled and offered her his arm, "I will, my Lady. Now, may I walk with you for a while and perhaps get your help?"  
Jade nodded, "Of course, Lucius." The two continue down the hall and out of sight. Snape watched them go, thinking about the implications of the conversation he had just witnessed. He hurried down to his office and immersed himself in work.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he called, not even bothering to look up from his work. He had been expecting visitors.  
"Good morning, Severus."  
"Lucius," Snape turned his gaze to the blonde wizard. "Good morning." He looked to Jade, who was standing next to Malfoy, "Hello again, Professor Jade."  
She smiled girlishly, "Oh, Severus. No need to be so formal. We're all friends here." He nodded curtly, turning back to his work. "I ran across Lucius in the halls, Severus. He was looking for you."  
"I had to go back to my rooms to get my grade book. But I am here now. What can I do for you, Lucius?"  
Malfoy smiled wickedly, "I think you know, Severus."  
Snape stiffened, but not visibly. "I think I do." He set his quill down, then stood. "The first class of the morning is almost over. Shall we go, then?"  
"Go where?" Jade smiled innocently.  
"I need to have a word with my son, Alanni." Malfoy smiled charmingly. It was almost enough to make Snape sick. Malfoy took one of Jade's hands in his own, then kissed it. "Thank you for helping me find our dear potions master, Alanni."  
She beamed, "It was no trouble at all, Lucius. Drop by again soon." Jade looked to Snape, "I've got to go finish setting up my office. I'll see you at lunch?"  
"Yes, Lani. See you at lunch." He watched Jade leave his office, the door falling closed silently behind her. Snape turned back to Lucius, "I believe she has McGonagall's class next. If we are quick about it we can catch her on her way there." Malfoy nodded and followed Snape as he left his office.

The magical bell sounded, signaling the end of the first class period. Malfoy and Snape reached the corridor that led to the Transfiguration classroom and waited. Students hurried past, trying to avoid the glare of their loathed potions master.  
There was one student, however, who not only welcomed the potions master's glare, but even strode right up to the man himself. "Good morning, Snape-sensei."  
"Ah, good morning, Miss Kinomoto." He did not dare smile at her, as he was inclined to, but rather he gave her a rather cold expression. The Japanese girl did not seem to mind at all, however.  
She turned to Lucius Malfoy and bowed, "Good morning, sir. You must be Mr. Malfoy."  
Snape smiled inwardly as a look of surprise passed over Malfoy's face. "Yes, I am." He held out a hand towards her, "How did you know?"  
Sakura shook his hand, still smiling. "Your son looks very much like you, sir."  
He nodded, "So I have been told." He released her hand.  
She bowed to the two men, "If you will excuse me Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape; I must get to class now."  
Snape nodded, "Yes, hurry to class before McGonagall takes points away from her own house." Sakura left quickly, and the halls were soon empty again as the next bell sounded. Snape turned to the man beside him, "There now, Lucius. You have met the Card Mistress."  
Malfoy nodded, slightly in awe. "She radiates power, Severus." Snape said nothing, and Malfoy continued, "If our master could convince her to join us... he would be unstoppable."  
"Yes," Snape turned and began walking back towards his office, Malfoy following him closely. "He would be unstoppable."

* * *

((**A/N:** Oooo. Sakura meets Malfoy. Snape sees the interaction between Malfoy and Jade. Oh! And a present!! From Voldie! Hehehe. Alrighty. Now you get to leave me a note about how brilliant I am, ne? Please review!)) 


	10. The New Professor

**

* * *

A/N:** First off – Hi!! Sorry this took so long to get put up. I've been busy with work, and I'm recovering from pneumonia! (How much does THAT suck, eh?) To make up for the long wait, chapter 10 is EXTRA long! (I thought I'd NEVER finish writing it!!!) Anyways, thanks for your patience as usual! For now I will shut up, but look to the end for my ever present thank you's and stuff! Thanks!  
  
**This Chapter First Posted On:** 6/24/04  
  
**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling, nor do I work for CLAMP – thus, I own none of this.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The New Professor**  
  
Sakura practically ran from the Transfiguration classroom to the Great Hall when the lunch bell sounded. She intercepted Li at the doors of the Great Hall and, after making excuses to their Gryffindor friends, hauled him out to one of the more unused courtyards. Sakura reached out with her aura, double-checking that no one was anywhere nearby.  
  
"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran leaned back against a nearby pillar as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I just met Draco Malfoy's father." Sakura shivered a bit at the memory of the man looking her over like a hungry dog.  
  
Syaoran stepped over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What did he want, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura shrugged lightly, "I suppose he wanted to meet me. His aura is very, very dirty. I think he is one of the closest to Voldemort. But unlike Jade-sensei, Malfoy serves his master willingly, faithfully."  
  
"Are you going to be alright, Sakura?" Syaoran pulled her into a gentle hug. Sakura nodded against his chest. "We need to find out more about Malfoy."  
  
"Hai. We should ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And then, if we require more information, we should ask Jade-sensei."  
  
Syaoran frowned slightly as he released Sakura from the hug. "Perhaps we should just go to the headmaster?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, he has much to deal with already. We will not bother him unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
He grudgingly nodded his approval. "Let's go back to lunch, and we'll talk to them before the next class." Sakura nodded and led the way back to the Great Hall.

* * *

Sakura stepped over the bench and took a seat next to Harry, and across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny was further down the table today, chatting with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Harry flashed Sakura a bright smile, "Hey, Sakura. How're your classes going today?"  
  
The green-eyed girl gave him a quick smile, "They're alright, Harry-kun." She glanced at Li on her right, then back over to Harry. Leaning in closer to him she whispered, "Harry-kun. After lunch, but before you and Ron-san and Hermione-chan go to your next class, Syaoran-kun and I need to talk to you."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "About what, Sakura?"  
  
The Japanese girl leaned in even closer, her voice barely audible, "Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed, and he glanced at Li for conformation. Li nodded once before returning to his meal. "Alright, Sakura. After lunch we'll find a place to talk." He returned his attention to his meal, but he felt eyes on him. Harry looked around the Hall as inconspicuously as he could before his gaze came to rest on the head table. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry, and Harry met his challenging gaze. The Potions Master quickly turned his attention elsewhere as the Headmaster made his way closer.

* * *

Snape watched the Gryffindor table closely as Kinomoto and Li took their seats. He knew that Kinomoto would tell Li, at the very least, about her meeting with Lucius. There was also no doubt in the Potions Master's mind that she would share the details of the interlude with Potter (that boy seemed to get into everything that happened in the castle). "Ah, Severus, my boy."  
  
The Potions Master turned his gaze from the students to the doddering old fool at his right, "Yes, headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "I believe we have a few things to discuss after lunch. Would you meet me in my office for tea?"  
  
Snape sighed and nodded his assent to the sanctimonious old bat. "Of course, headmaster."  
  
"Good, good." Dumbledore moved down the row of teachers to his seat in the middle of the head table and tucked into his lunch. Snape turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table, only to find that the Golden Trio and the two transfer students had already left the Great Hall.

* * *

Sakura skillfully warded the door to the abandoned classroom in the Transfiguration corridor. Hermione watched the Japanese girl carefully, with barely suppressed delight and awe. "That's a very complicated and powerful charm, Sakura! How did you do it?"  
  
"Hoe? It is?" Sakura shrugged and sat down on a desk. "I learned it the other night, reading through a book I picked up from the library on Charms."  
  
Before Hermione could ask Sakura which book it was Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry, 'Mione, but we're not here to talk about Charms." Hermione nodded sullenly, and dropped the matter. "Sakura, you said you met Lucius Malfoy today?"  
  
"Hai, Harry-kun. I was on my way to Transfiguration when I saw Snape- sensei and a tall, blonde man. His aura was very powerful... and very dirty..." Sakura shuddered slightly. "I sensed that Snape-sensei wanted to introduce me to the man, so I went over to the two of them. I told Snape- sensei good morning, and then surprised Malfoy when I introduced myself to him and acknowledged him as Draco Malfoy's father. I then excused myself and went to class."  
  
"Blimey, Sakura. You're mad, you know?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked at Ron. "Nande?"  
  
Li crossed his arms over his chest, "Because it was not very smart to simply waltz over to a very dangerous man and introduce yourself."  
  
"Oh." She sighed, thinking that over for a moment. "But... Snape-sensei wouldn't have let Malfoy do anything to me. Especially in the middle of a crowded hallway during school hours, ne?"  
  
"That's true, Sakura. For some reason, Snape seems to like you, and so I doubt he's simply going to hand you over to Malfoy." Harry paused, thinking. "However, I don't think it's wise to be around Snape after class hours. He may be a spy, but he still has to pretend he is loyal to Voldemort. So if Voldemort orders Snape to kidnap you, then Snape is going to have to either kidnap you, or give his own life up in an attempt to come up with a good excuse for not bringing you to his 'master'."  
  
Sakura nodded, her green eyes welling up with tears. "Hoe..." She sniffled, "Perhaps I should have simply stayed at home..."  
  
Harry crossed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I, for one, am very glad that you came here this year, Sakura."  
  
She smiled, then nodded, "Hai, Harry-kun. If I had not come, then I would not have met you, or Hermione-chan, or Ron-san." The end of lunch bell sounded, and Sakura stood up. "We should all head to class. We will speak more of this later." Harry nodded, then watched (a bit jealously) as Sakura gave Li a hug before gathering up her things, unwarding the door, then rushing off to her next class.

* * *

He sighed and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!" Snape pushed open the door to the headmaster's office, stepping through, and shut it quickly behind him. He promptly took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk. "Ah, Severus," the headmaster smiled brightly, "thank you for coming."  
  
"Of course, headmaster." Dumbledore held out a cup of tea to the Potions professor, which Snape took (albeit a bit reluctantly). "Now, you wished to see me?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, my dear boy. I wanted to ask how your meeting with the elder Mister Malfoy went this morning."  
  
Snape took a sip of tea, sighing internally. Dumbledore may claim not to be omniscient, but he sure as hell acted like he was. "It was satisfactory. He insisted on meeting the girl, and, since he did come during school hours, I could think of no plausible excuse for him not to see her. I took him up to wait by Minerva's classroom, and then the girl came up to us all by herself. She even knew who Lucius was, and introduced herself to him."  
  
The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses, "She is a very bright girl."  
  
"Or, possibly, a very stupid one. Lucius could _feel_ the power radiating from her!" Snape huffed and set down his half-empty teacup.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, still smiling, "Of course he did. She allowed him to feel her power. Sakura can hide it, if she wishes to."  
  
Snape blinked, staring blankly at the wizened old wizard before him. "She can?" He sat back in the chair, still rather at a loss for words. "Then why didn't she?"  
  
"Because it seems she knows more than we have told her. She must have thought it was imperative for Mr. Malfoy to feel her power... not for her own sake, mind you, but for yours."  
  
The younger of the two wizards winced, "For my sake?"  
  
"She knows what kind of position you are in, Severus, and she apparently does not want to jeopardize that."  
  
Snape was once again at a loss for words, and so he simply stared at the headmaster. "I see..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly, "She cares for you, my boy. She cares about everyone, and so she will have no one suffer on her behalf if she can help it. It is a part of who she is." He refilled Snape's teacup, and smiled again as the Potions professor graciously took another sip. "Now, that is not all I wanted to talk to you about." Snape raised a single eyebrow, questioningly. Dumbledore sighed softly, "I wanted to ask you about Lani."  
  
"Really. And I thought that I was the one who wanted to ask about her." The headmaster stared at him curiously, and Snape sighed. "She was the one who brought Lucius to me this morning. And I saw them in one of the hallways together before that. Lucius called her 'my Lady', and brought her a gift from the Dark Lord. They were acting as though they were on very good terms..."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and simply nodded. "Yes, yes. Some of the Death Eaters know Lani's identity, I'm afraid. Mainly Tom's inner circle. They know that she is... his consort." He paused, not knowing if Snape was aware of that fact. He soon continued, though, when the younger wizard displayed no signs of surprise. "Thankfully, none of them really know much else about her... at least they know nothing of importance."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"The things she is capable of doing, of course."  
  
"Like what?" Snape drawled, tired of playing the headmaster's guessing game.  
  
"I'm afraid, my boy, that it is not my place to reveal such things. If you wish to know, I suggest you speak with Alanni yourself."  
  
The way that Dumbledore said that statement meant that this particular part of the conversation was over. Snape sighed, nodded, and set down his teacup. "Was there anything else, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, but some of the twinkle left his blue eyes. "I wanted to know how your position was fairing. Does Tom suspect anything?"  
  
Snape shrugged, "Of course he suspects. He is a paranoid megalomaniac. But I do believe he suspects me more than he does the others... I have been punished at nearly every meeting since his rebirth. I don't think he's forgotten those things I said to Quirrel when that idiot was possessed by the Dark Lord."  
  
"I see. Now, just a few more things before you can go. The break is nearly over, anyways." Dumbledore refilled his own cup of tea. "I also wanted to ask you about Draco. Do you think he is committed to following in his father's footsteps? Or do you think, perhaps, that there is a chance he could come to serve the side of Light?"  
  
"Hmm... as the boy's godfather I like to hope for the best." Snape sighed, "He does, however, seem to show signs of wanting to be like Lucius. I don't think his heart is quite in it, though. I do try to encourage him to think for himself, but Lucius is a very persuasive man. The only way to dissuade him from becoming a Death Eater would most likely be to reveal myself as a spy to him." He shrugged slightly, "But, if I'm wrong, and he really does value all that the Dark Lord holds dear, then he would turn me in as a traitor without a second thought."  
  
"Just as I thought." Dumbledore paused, contemplating. "I would like it if you could spend a little bit more time with the boy, perhaps drop some hints that following Tom does not usually lead to a happy, healthy, and long life." Snape nodded his assent, waiting for the headmaster to continue. "Now, before you leave, I wanted to ask you how you thought Miss Kinomoto was adjusting."  
  
Snape allowed himself the briefest of smiles, "She is doing well. I believe she has revealed herself to Potter, Weasley, and Granger, but I doubt those three would put her in any danger, unless they did so unwittingly."  
  
The older wizard smiled and nodded, "That's what I thought you'd say." He set his teacup down and looked up at Snape again, "Alright, my boy, I believe you have class starting soon." The Potions Master stood, nodding. "Have a good day, Severus."  
  
"Thank you, headmaster." Snape turned and went to the door, where he paused. "Have a good day as well, Albus." He exited quickly, leaving the smiling headmaster alone in the office.

* * *

His afternoon classes went by in a blur. He vaguely recalled yelling at a third year Hufflepuff who melted his cauldron, and assigning him a weeks worth of detentions with Filch. Snape's mind was elsewhere that afternoon, and anyone who saw fit to disturb his thoughts was quite thoroughly yelled at.  
  
After class he set to work on brewing some potions. He wasn't quite sure which potions he started on, but he let his instincts guide him. Making potions always seemed to take his mind off his troubles, and relaxed him greatly. About halfway through making a batch of Veritaserum there was a knock on the classroom door. "What?!" he shouted, angry at being disturbed.  
  
"Sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to disturb you... I can come back later."  
  
He turned to see Jade trying to slip out the door of the classroom. "No! Wait, Lani, come back. I wanted to talk to you anyways."  
  
She turned around and warded the door with a few silencing and privacy charms before walking over to him. "Good. I'd like to speak with you about a few things as well."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow questioningly, but was only answered by her silence. "Alright, then, I'll start." He crossed his arms over his chest, "What was that all about with Lucius earlier? You were acting like dear old friends... and why was he groveling at your feet in the hallway?"  
  
Jade flushed slightly, "You saw that part, did you?" He nodded once, and she sighed. "That's all part of the job, Severus. I have to play the part of the good little slave, you know. I am the Dark Lord's right hand, and his... lover." She made a face, as if the word turned sour in her mouth.  
  
"So do all in his inner circle treat you like that?" She nodded. "I see..." Snape sighed, "And I know what it's like... to do things you wouldn't normally do, or wouldn't ever want to do."  
  
Jade's eyes flashed and changed from green to silver, "Oh. So you know what it's like to be forced to shag the darkest dark wizard since Grindelwald, do you?"  
  
He sighed, exasperated, "No, of course I don't. And I'm quite sorry that you're the one who has to know, but you don't need to take it out on me."  
  
It was now her turn to sigh, and so she did. "Yes, sorry. I'm just a bit... tired today. Lost my job yesterday, got to be tortured for it, had to deal with that toad again today, then on top of it all Lucius shows up and I have to play Dark Lady or else rouse his suspicions."  
  
They both stood in silence for a few moments, neither knowing quite what to say next. Finally Snape looked up, "So what did he give you?"  
  
"Hm?" Jade looked up into his onyx eyes. "Oh, the gift that the Dark Lord sent?" Snape nodded in affirmation, and Jade drew the necklace out from under her shirt.  
  
Snape studied the Slytherin crest with great interest, and reached out to touch it. Jade quickly moved it from his reach, glaring at him. "Are you daft, Severus? This was a gift from the Dark Lord. You don't just reach out and grab something from him." When he only raised his eyebrow at her (in that fashion that annoyed her so greatly) she brought the necklace closer to him once again and flipped the pendant over. On the back of the Slytherin crest were the initials "T.M.R." in a flourishing style.  
  
"Ah, I see. Something from his old school days, then." Jade nodded, and he sighed. "So what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Well, so far I've been able to determine that it's got a tracking charm on it, which fortunately doesn't seem to work within the Hogwart's wards; it's got some sort of binding charm, and I suppose that one is to bind me to him again and put a leash on my powers; it's also got some sort of charm on it that lets him know who has touched it, hence why I yanked it away from you. That's all I've discovered so far."  
  
Snape pondered this for a moment, then he looked up at Jade, a bit confused. "A charm to put 'a leash' on your powers?"  
  
Jade grinned a bit sheepishly. "Don't you remember, Severus? I graduated as one of the top in our class!" He simply stared at her with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for a real explanation. She sighed and sank down onto his desk. "Well, see... I guess I'm not technically a witch. I'm sort of a... well, a low-level sorcerer, really."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, shocked. "You're... a sorceress?"  
  
Jade shrugged, "Yeah. Just inherited a strong bit of magic from my ancestors."  
  
"Oh, really. And just who, pray tell, are your ancestors?"  
  
"Well, Severus, I'll make a little deal with you. If you can figure out my real last name, as I have no doubt that you already know that 'Jade' is not my last name, and rather is my middle name. Anyways," she smiled, "if you can figure out my last name, then I will tell you who my ancestors are."  
  
Snape smiled wickedly, "It's a deal, then."

* * *

Friday was another gray, rainy day. The newest professor smiled brightly at the class of fourth year students in front of him, along with their guest (the witch most currently hated at Hogwart's). "Good morning, students. I am Professor Eriol Hiiragizawa, and no, I'm actually English. I was born and raised in London, but I have been to Japan a number of times. My father was Japanese, but my mother was British." The blue haired sorcerer smiled still, his gaze resting on Sakura momentarily. "It pains me to take up teaching here at Hogwart's under the current circumstances, but I am glad for the opportunity. We will get to work straight away, so please put away your wands."  
  
There was a collective groan from the class as everyone put their wands back in their bags, drawing out parchment, ink, and a quill. "As of today we are going to be studying the theories of spells, and not the practical applications of them."  
  
The students groaned again, but soon found themselves enjoying the lecture their new professor was giving. Everyone seemed rather pleased by the way the class went, including the High Inquisitor to Hogwart's.

* * *

Sakura hugged Eriol quickly before she left his classroom at lunchtime. She was quite proud of her friend/ancestor, and was one of the few in his class to realize the reason behind his teaching theory instead of letting them practice spells – putting spells to practical use was exactly the reason that Professor Jade had been fired. Most students failed to realize that, for some reason or another.  
  
As Ginny and Sakura passed through the Entrance Hall, Sakura realized that she'd been wanting to talk to Professor Snape since she'd met Lucius Malfoy. So the Card Mistress made a few excuses to the youngest Weasley and headed down to the dungeons as the fifth years made their way up.  
  
Sakura reached the bottom of the stairwell and began her trek to the potions classroom. She accidentally bumped into one of the leaving fifth years, and promptly fell to the ground. "Hoe..." she muttered.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you stupid little Mudblood!" Sakura gazed up into the icy gray-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy, and she glared at him.  
  
She brushed herself off as she stood, and looked up at Malfoy (because she was nearly a head shorter than him). "How many times have I told you not to call me that, Malfoy?"  
  
He snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't believe anything you say, Mudblood. I'm going to call you what I damn well please!"  
  
"Ah, Malfoy, you are so very wrong." Sakura shook her head, taking a step back away from him. "I am not a 'dirty blood', and I am, in fact, very powerful."  
  
"You? Powerful?" He chuckled, then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Don't make me laugh."  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "But it is true, Malfoy! I am powerful enough to attract the attention of your father's master, you know."  
  
Malfoy's eyes remained slitted as he glared at her, "My father's master? My father has no master, idiot girl."  
  
"Does he not serve the one they call the 'Dark Lord'?" She shook her head slightly. "I know he does, because his aura is very impure from being around a being so evil."  
  
Without warning Malfoy grabbed Sakura by the throat. "You better not go around telling people that, Mudblood!" He shoved her violently against the stone wall.  
  
"Do you also serve the dark wizard, Malfoy?" She smiled sweetly as he tightened his grip on her throat. "I serve the Light, Malfoy, and I find that in the end, the Light always wins."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Malfoy released his hold on Sakura, who fell to the ground, coughing. Snape and Jade approached the two quickly. The Potions Master knelt next to Sakura and helped her to her feet. He turned a glare on the young Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy. Such behavior from a Slytherin is unacceptable. Twenty points from my own house."  
  
"Severus," Jade put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, "would you mind seeing to Ms. Kinomoto while I have a talk with Mr. Malfoy?" The Potions professor nodded and steered Sakura to his office. Jade folded her arms across her chest and stepped in front of Malfoy.  
  
He fell to one knee quickly, and bowed his head. "My Lady, forgive me."  
  
She sneered down at him, "Oh, get up, boy! It would not do to have someone see this little display." As he stood she grabbed his arm and hauled him into the Potions classroom. "You're as bad as your father when it comes to that." Jade sighed and turned to face him. "Now... explain yourself."  
  
"That filthy little Mudblood was insulting my father! And she said that in the end, the Dark Lord would lose!"  
  
Jade chuckled for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Malfoy stared at her, extremely confused. "Oh, my dear boy, did you just call Sakura a 'Mudblood'?" He nodded and she burst into another round of laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
Malfoy felt his temper rising as he watched the former DADA professor laugh. "What is so funny, my Lady?"  
  
"I'm almost glad you don't know, dear boy." She smiled wickedly, "That fact that you don't know proves your father is being quite loyal to our Lord." Jade contemplated a moment before taking a step closer to Malfoy. "I will tell you a secret now, Draco, and you musn't tell any of your little friends, okay?" The boy nodded, eager to hear what his Dark Lady had to say. Jade smiled wickedly and bent down to his ear, whispering, "Sakura Kinomoto is the most powerful person on this planet. She is a sorceress, and the Mistress of the Cards. She is far from being a Mudblood."  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened, and he looked into his Lady's eyes for confirmation that this wasn't simply a joke. He found the truth in her eyes, and his jaw dropped. "Impossible. That... that girl is the Card Mistress? Father has spoken about trying to find her... but... I never expected it would be Kinomoto! She's so... _young_!!!"  
  
Jade nodded, "Yes, she is young, but she is wise and powerful."  
  
"Will... will our Lord be able to persuade her to join him?" Malfoy looked up at Jade with uncertainty. "And if she will not join him, will he be able to take her powers anyway?"  
  
"I am not certain, Draco. Sakura is very powerful, and very pure hearted. She does not serve the Light... she _is _the Light. It will be very difficult to use her, or to get her to join us."  
  
"But... that means that our Lord isn't as powerful as we think he is."  
  
Jade smiled sadly, and placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, "I wish I could tell you more, my boy, but I cannot. What you truly need to do, Draco, is listen to your heart. If you find that you cannot support our Lord in his fight for power, then join the Light." His eyes widened, full of fear. "I will not tell your father of this conversation. In fact, if you join the Light, I will not tell him that either. Nor will I tell our Lord."  
  
He nodded, somewhat dumbfounded. "Yes, my Lady. I will think about what you have said."  
  
"Good, Draco, that is all I ask that you do." She turned, headed for the door. "Oh, and Draco?" She paused, turning towards him again, "Just listen to your instincts. And if you need to talk, your godfather and I are willing to listen." With that she disappeared out into the corridor.  
  
"So now I've got to decide if I'm going to follow my father, or turn and support Dumbledore." Draco Malfoy sighed, heading for the door. "And the only people I've got to talk to about this life changing decision are Severus, who serves the Dark Lord faithfully along side my father, and the consort to Voldemort himself!" He huffed as he left the room, and muttered, "Fat lot of good they do me."

* * *

Saturday was bright, clear, and quite cool because of the rain the night before. The sound of giggling filled one of the lesser used courtyards. "Li Xiao Lang! That is not funny!!!" However, Meiling Li soon collapsed into giggles with her two Japanese friends.  
  
"If it is not funny, then why are you laughing?"  
  
Meiling hit her cousin's arm and turned to Sakura, "Can't you make him behave, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura stared at Meiling, wide-eyed, "No! The only one who can get him to behave is his mother!" She leaned closer to the Chinese girl, "And I would hate to be the one who didn't listen to every word that your aunt says!" She smiled playfully as Meiling quickly nodded her assent.  
  
"Aunt Yelan is quite... impressive." Meiling leaned back against the half- wall of the courtyard. "I would not be the one to disobey her."  
  
"Except that you did, Meilin." Syaoran smiled briefly, "We both did... when we came here."  
  
Meiling giggled, "But that's different, Syaoran! Nothing could have stopped me from coming here! Not once I found out that I actually had magic!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled and handed Meiling a new cup of tea, "Hai, Meilin, I know how you feel. When that owl came with my Hogwart's letter... I nearly burst with joy!!! I finally get to be just like my Sakura-chan!!!" The violet haired girl sighed dreamily, causing two of the three assembled to fall into another fit of giggles.  
  
Sakura leaned lightly onto Syaoran, and blushed lightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Isn't this nice, Syaoran-kun? To just sit here with our friends and laugh?"  
  
He nodded, and lightly kissed her cheek as Meiling and Tomoyo continued their discussion about how great magic was, and how wonderful going to a magical school was. She blushed brightly, and rejoined the conversation with her two best girl friends.

* * *

There was a loud knock on her door. She looked over at her clock, bleary- eyed, and groaned. It was already 11 in the morning? The knock came again, and she pushed the covers off. Jade pulled on her black dressing gown over her rather light and skimpy green night dress and answered the door.  
  
"Oh, Lani. I wasn't aware you were still sleeping."  
  
She groaned and opened the door wider, allowing Snape to enter her chambers. "I do occasionally like to sleep in, Severus. And... I'm going to need all the rest I can possibly get."  
  
He sat down in one of the chairs near the fire, "Why, Lani?" He gazed up at her as she moved to sit across from him.  
  
"I've got a meeting with him tonight." Jade sighed heavily as she sank into the seat.  
  
Snape nodded silently. "Sorry to have gotten you up, then, but I had to. You weren't at breakfast, and you haven't been in your office today. Albus has called a meeting of the Order's inner circle, and that'll take place in an hour... I thought I'd make sure you knew."  
  
She leaned back in her chair, groaning again. "That man is out to kill me." Jade crossed her arms over her chest, "Thanks, Severus. I probably would've slept through the meeting, or Albus would've moved the meeting to here to make sure I attended." He nodded, his cheeks slightly pink. She raised her eyebrow at him, "Are you feeling alright, Severus? You look a bit... flushed."  
  
The Potions Master blinked, then blushed brightly. "Uh... why don't you go get dressed and I'll get the house elves to bring you a light lunch before we go to the meeting. I have a feeling that the headmaster will probably want to say a few things to us before the meeting starts."  
  
Jade blushed brightly as she stood, "Oh, yes, thank you, Severus. I'll just be a moment." She quickly went to her bedroom and shut the door. Jade changed quickly into the standard white tank top and black cargo pants with her black boots. She put away her nightgown and hung up her dressing gown before rejoining Snape in her living room.  
  
He was just adding sugar to her tea when she came out of her bedroom. "I just had them bring up a few sandwiches and tea, so I hope that is to your liking."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Severus." She smiled brightly and sat across from him, picking up one of the sandwiches. "And you ordered enough so that you could join me, correct?"  
  
Snape gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles, "I figured you'd hex me into next week if I didn't." He picked up a sandwich of his own and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The Potions Master and the guidance counselor arrived at the headmaster's office a full twenty minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. "Ah, Severus, Lani, so good of you two to be early."  
  
Jade smiled at the headmaster as she and Snape entered and took their seats in the office (which seemed a bit bigger than usual). "Of course, Albus. What can we do for you?"  
  
"Well," the headmaster began, "I just really wanted to ask you a few things." Jade nodded, and so he continued, "First, I have asked that Mister Potter, Miss Granger, and the youngest Mister Weasley attend this meeting as well. This will be the first they learn of you being a spy, Alanni, and I wanted to make sure that was alright with you."  
  
"Of course, Albus. You trust them to keep many things secret, and so I will trust them as well." Jade nodded. "If I'm not mistaken... they know that Severus is a spy, correct?" The headmaster and Snape both nodded, so she continued, "And they have not revealed his position, have they?"  
  
"No, they have not. It is one thing that I must give them credit for." Snape sneered as he shifted in his seat.  
  
"Then I trust them to keep my secret safe as well."  
  
"Good, good." Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling a bit. "Now, one of the other things I wanted to ask you was about tonight. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Right after dinner, at 7." Jade sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He likes me to be as early as possible."  
  
The old wizard nodded, "And when do you expect you'll return?"  
  
Jade shrugged, thinking. "At the earliest... I'd say around noon tomorrow." She sighed again, "It is going to be a long night."  
  
"I know, my dear girl, and I'm so very sorry for all this." Dumbledore stood and made his way over to his two professors. He placed a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder, and smiled softly. "Starting at noon I will have someone waiting to help you once you return, my dear. I know the state you're in after spending a night with Tom, and I will not let you try to make your way back to the castle alone." Jade smiled sadly, nodded, and was about to reply when the other members of the Order started to arrive.

* * *

When all the members of the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk once more. "Now, we are simply waiting for three more to join us before we begin." As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. "Ah, there they are. Come in!" he called.  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley entered the office quickly and quietly. The three were soon hugged by Mrs. Weasley before urged to sit down. Unfortunately for them, the only three remaining seats happened to be right next to Snape. They sat down quietly and turned their attention to the headmaster. "Thank you for coming, children. First, as with all other meetings of the Order that you have attended, you are sworn to secrecy about what is discussed in this room, and who has attended this meeting. Understood?" They all nodded, and kept quiet. "Good, thank you. Now, to get down to business. Lani? Would you please make your report?"  
  
Jade stood, ignoring the questioning looks from the three Gryffindor fifth years. "Lucius Malfoy visited on Thursday. He came to meet the Card Mistress. Unfortunately, he came at a time when it would be unavoidable, and so he has met her. I will inform the Dark Lord of it tonight when I go to meet him." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Also, I have spoken with Draco Malfoy. He has misgivings about the coming war, and I have encouraged him to think for himself, and not just blindly follow his father. I think that he might, perhaps, join the Light, but I cannot say anything for sure. He would make a valuable spy, if he were willing, and I do not believe the boy to be truly evil. He is simply misguided, and trying to prove himself to his father."  
  
"You really think that there is a chance he might be willing to switch sides, Alanni?" The headmaster gazed at her from his seat behind his desk.  
  
"Yes, it's possible. If Severus and I keep encouraging him to think for himself, to make his own decisions, then he might very well turn away from what Lucius is trying to make him. I honestly think that he wants to do the right thing."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Anything else?" Jade shook her head and took her seat. She barely paid any attention to the rest of the meeting, for she was only concerned with what the night would bring her.  
  
Jade barely noticed when people started leaving. She was finally drug out of her musings when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lani? I think they would like to speak with you." Jade looked at Snape, then turned to the three students in front of her.  
  
She smiled as best she could, "Yes? What can I do for the three of you?"  
  
Harry looked to Hermione and Ron, who both nodded, before turning back to Jade, "We just wanted to know if you're really a spy."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I am." She unfolded her arms from across her chest and held the left one out to them, showing the Dark Mark that was burned into the flesh of her forearm. "See? I get to pretend to be one of his loyal little followers and everything."  
  
"Lani." Snape's tone was one of warning as he reached out and put her arm down to her lap.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled before turning back to the students. "Yes, I am a spy, and I am trusting the three of you to keep it a secret. If... if anyone found out... anyone that could tell the Dark Lord... I would die."  
  
The three Gryffindors nodded quickly, but Harry seemed to have been dubbed spokesperson for the day, "We understand, Professor. We just wanted to make sure." They turned to leave, but Harry paused at the door as the other two started down the stairs, "Good luck tonight, Professor." Jade allowed herself a small smile as Harry followed his friends down the stairs and out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

After dinner Jade hurried out of the castle and off the grounds. She didn't even bother to go to the apparition point in Hogsmeade before drawing out her wand and pressing it to the Dark Mark above her heart. Jade closed her eyes, taking a breath to calm herself, then disapparated to the Riddle Manor. She knelt before her Lord, and bowed down to the floor. "Rise, my servant..." She stood, the mask of confidence and loyalty firmly in place as she took a step closer to him. Voldemort drew out a dagger and smiled wickedly. He grabbed her by the wrist and slit the front of her shirt completely open. Jade didn't even whimper as Voldemort began to lightly cut designs into the pale flesh of her stomach while he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

* * *

Sunday was a quiet, cool day, and it was nearly dusk before Jade apparated to the tree just outside of Hogsmeade. She immediately collapsed to the ground, weak from the extent of her injuries. "Lani?" Someone knelt beside her and placed a cool, comforting hand on her back. She rolled over slowly and found herself gazing into startlingly cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Eriol?" Jade winced and tried to sit up. The blue haired sorcerer helped her sit, then wrapped his cloak around her.  
  
"Where's your shirt, Lani?"  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears, and she blushed crimson from shame, "He cut it up. It wasn't much of a shirt anymore."  
  
"Shhh. Come on," he gently scooped her up in his arms. "I'll take you back to the castle. We'll stop by Albus' briefly, then I'll take you to Poppy so she can treat those wounds properly."  
  
"No, don't take me to Poppy. Just take me back to my rooms, I can heal myself."  
  
Eriol fixed her with a steady gaze, "I think not, Lani. If you don't want to go to Poppy, then I shall just have to heal you myself." Jade sighed and nodded. "Alright, now hold on tight. I'm going to take us straight to Albus' office." She nodded again, and within moments the two had disappeared from sight.

* * *

The blue-eyed sorcerer slowly appeared inside of the headmaster's office. He gently laid Jade down on the couch behind him before turning back to the office's rather startled occupants. He quickly crossed over to the headmaster and leaned down, speaking softly, "She's in pretty bad shape, Albus. Looks like he was quite rough on her."  
  
Snape stood and walked over to Jade, "Lani?"  
  
Her eyes focused slowly on him, "Severus...?" He nodded, smiling slightly, "Oh good. Thought I was imagining things."  
  
Dumbledore and Eriol joined Snape at Jade's side. "Oh, my dear girl, I'm so very sorry." The headmaster took Jade's hand from beneath Eriol's cloak, "Before you go rest, tell me, did he say anything of importance?"  
  
She shook her head slowly, wincing, "No. I think he's planning something, but he hasn't told anyone what it is yet."  
  
The headmaster nodded again and sighed, "Thank you, my dear. Shall I call Poppy for you?"  
  
"No!" Jade sat up abruptly, the cloak sliding down a bit to reveal deep cuts on her shoulders and upper chest.  
  
Snape picked up the cloak and recovered her carefully, "Lani, you need to be healed."  
  
She lay back down slowly, her will to argue fading a bit, "Then you and Eriol can heal me. You know how Poppy is... I won't be able to leave the hospital wing for a week!"  
  
Eriol nodded and swiftly scooped Jade up into his arms, "Alright, Lani, we won't get Poppy. But let's get you back to your rooms where you can rest." He turned to Snape, "Meet me in her rooms. I'll leave the door unlocked." Snape nodded as Eriol and Jade faded from sight.  
  
"Go quickly, Severus. She is in bad shape."  
  
Snape nodded and left the headmaster and his office, making his way quickly to the teacher's dormitories and to his own rooms before joining Eriol in Jade's.

* * *

Snape sighed as he surveyed Jade's wounds. He set about quickly cleaning, dressing, and healing the majority of the simple cuts. He had Eriol help him with administering different healing potions and the like while taking care of the burns on her stomach and back. After about an hour, the two were finished taking care of their ward, and Eriol excused himself. The Potions Master sighed and laid down on the large bed beside Jade, who had passed out earlier on from all the pain she was in. "You're either going to be the death of yourself, or the death of me, you know," he said quietly to the unconscious woman beside him. It wasn't long before Snape drifted off into a rather restless slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Hokai, so. Here's the Earth. Anyways. And before anyone says anything – Eriol did not apparate and disapparate within Hogwart's grounds! He's a sorcerer. He did something else. So just... yeah. Leave me alone about that. =P!  
  
Really quick! I've gotten a** livejournal** specifically for my fiction! I'm going to post such things as when I update, and the status of the different stories on there. So! If you have a livejournal, add me to your friends list for easy to view information! My livejournal can be found at **http:livejournal . com / users / alannijade **(just take out the spaces). Feel free to leave me comments at any time! Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed lately! A billion thanks to **Hikagi **who went through and reviewed each and every chapter. Now, quickly, let me address some reviews!  
  
**Impersonation of Mimiru:** Ah, yes, hello again! Thanks for reading my boring story, as usual. Thank you for calling me brilliant, but I'm not, really! And the idea for Jade to be counselor came from my dear friend, **Mikazukino Hikari**. She rocks. Check out her stuff! Anyways! Sorry to be beating the teachers up so much, but Jade and Snape **are** spies, and Voldie is very cruel. No, Voldemort is not capable of love. Hopefully with the revelation of Jade as a low-level sorceress in this chapter will explain to you why he keeps her on as a lover (besides her absolute gorgeousness, right?). Thank you again for taking the time to read and review!  
  
Thank you **Hikari Mizu, racx,** and **Ruika **for their wonderful comments!  
  
To** Hikagi** – Thank you so much for reading each chapter and leaving a review for every single one! And yes, we all hate Umbridge. And you were right about the necklace! So gold star for you!! Never accept gifts from Voldie! He's a sneaky one, isn't he? Sorry for the fact that the story is so short! I'm working on it! I hope to finish it by the end of this summer.  
  
To **RoseLi **and **(Unknown)** – I haven't stopped! Seriously! Thanks for reading my one-shots, though! Hope you both enjoy the update! Chapter 11 should be out by the 27th or 28th!  
  
And finally – I've got a series of one-shots that I'm writing as a companion piece to this story. It's a series of five, and I've currently got three written. It's called **"In the Dark"**, and it basically has five different perspectives/inner thoughts of characters and the goings on at the end of chapter nine. Right now I've got ones written for Jade, Snape, and Harry. I'm working on the ones for Eriol and Sakura. So go check that out!  
  
As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! Ja, minna-san! 


End file.
